


Something along those lines

by Wawa4me



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Cannon Divergence, Dive right into the heart of the story, Established Relationship, Everyone is older before the third ninja war starts, Pregnancy, Psychology, Shikaku Nara probably should have expected this, Uzu wasn't destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa4me/pseuds/Wawa4me
Summary: Otsuka was a Nara more suited to strategy of the mind than the trickery of war. She learned the art of manipulation from her mother and the art of compassion from her grandfather. Still, Otsuka had never realized she was being trained during her childhood, what Otsuka thought was her mother babying her was her mother's paranoid attempt to prepare her daughter for a war Otsuka should have never been apart of. A war Otsuka wasn't apart of until she realized Kumo and Iwa were not the real enemies.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Original Female Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Reader, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 47
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet yawn escaped Otsuka’s mouth and she rolled over bumping into something. She growled and proceeded to push it away with as much force as possible before a loud ‘Thump!’ and an audible shout cleared away the haziness of sleep. Crap! Not again.

“Minato!” She pulled herself forward and looked down to see him on the floor in a heap. Sitting up he glared at Otsuka and began rubbing his head.

“What was that for?” He sounded like a pouting child.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t realize that was you.”

“You seem to be making a habit out of this Otsuka.” He wearily raised himself and stumbled towards the dresser. He blindly grabbed at a drawer and pulled out the clothes on the top. Otsuka giggled, scooting towards the edge of the bed and resting her head on his pillow.

“Minato honey, as thoughtful as you are, that’s my nightgown, and I’d rather you not stretch it out.” He looked down and sighed, resting it on the dresser. This time reaching for the proper drawer he turned to Otsuka and gave her a tired smile.

“Maybe it’s time to get a new bed, this is the fifth time you’ve pushed me out.” He chuckled. She’d only just moved in with him six days ago, it hadn’t even been a full week and things seemed to be just a bit too tight. He was used to living in his small apartment alone, and now with an extra human things weren’t exactly going as planned.

She groaned and got out of bed. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be causing such a disturbance for you.” Folding her nightgown, Otsuka returned it to its original spot.

“Otsuka, that’s the point. We’d know something was wrong if the transition was seamless.” He pulled his blue shirt over his head and tossed his night clothes into the laundry pile at the foot of his bed. Otsuka gives him a look and he gives her a sheepish smile in return. Yet another issue that presented itself. Minato wasn’t a slob but he could be very lazy when he wanted to be. She just didn’t understand why he couldn’t buy a laundry basket to put in his room.

“Well, I could always move back, I’m sure Shikaku wouldn’t mind-”

“Otsuka.” His voice is soft as he turns his girlfriend to face him. Pressing his forehead against hers he pulls her into a hug. His eyes shine with mirth and something akin to love. “I want it this way. We’ll fight and have our disagreements, but I’ll always be coming home to  _ you. _ ” His words hold a heavy meaning but his tone stays gentle and caring.

After a few moments she hugs him back and he tightens his hold as she snuggled into his neck. Finding nothing but warmth Otsuka eased into his body. Neither could promise everything would work out but there is one thing they couldn’t deny. When they were together, they were home.


	2. Chapter 2

Otsuka threw herself to the floor. Staring up at the ceiling she pondered what in the world she was going to do. Minato left three days ago and he wasn’t going to be back for the next few months. The war was going full force and she knew whenever he did get back she’d have to pick up the pieces. But she didn’t have a job, and she wasn’t a ninja. 

For as long as she could remember she’d taken care of her mother and grandfather. The both of them struggled because of their medical problems. Her grandfather died four years ago, and she’d only agreed to move in with Minato a few months after her mother had died. They’d always used both her grandfather and mother's retirement pay and what was left in their pockets.

Otsuka could hear Minato’s late alarm going off faintly in the background. She didn’t feel like turning it off, she always let it go on for the full thirty minutes and didn’t bother to turn it off. She wasn’t used to an empty home. The few friends she had were all ninjas, mostly children of people who were friends with her mother of grandfather. Her third cousin had introduced her to Minato, and he had in turn introduced her to all of his friends.

She could always visit her cousin's wife, Yoshino, but she was busy as wife to the newly appointed clan head and Otsuka wasn’t interested in being pulled into clan politics. Standing up, Otsuka grabbed her coat and left the apartment. She headed down the busy streets looking for stores with openings, asking around and coming up with nothing. Her search continued well into the night before she was ready to give up. Finally she took a turn to the Hokage tower and went to find someone who might have a list.

A chunin on desk duty was kind enough to give her the list and write down addresses, but all of the openings required one to know the trade. Seeing Otsuka’s upset face, the chunin told her he’d inquire about any other openings and if she came in tomorrow he’d let her know what he’d found. She thanked him and left, heading home.

Otsuka sighed, she hated feeling useless. When she was helping her mother and grandfather she felt needed, everything she did had a greater cause and she enjoyed her family’s company. Otsuka loved Minato, but he didn’t need her in that same way her mother and grandfather did. They both relied on her to live. If she was gone, they wouldn’t be able to live with the same ease; and Otsuka wanted to be needed, because she had been needed all her life, and who was she really if no one else needed her. 

It was in her own feeling of worthlessness that brought her to the first step of finding herself. The bitter cold nipped at her fingers and she drew her coat closet to her body. She stared at the ground, letting her feet lead her home by memory. At the turn of a corner she ran into someone. Someone familiar, Inoichi.

The blonde gave her a concerned look as she apologized profusely. “It’s alright Otsuka. How are you?”

“I-I’m alright. I thought you were on a mission.” She commented, fingering one of the buttons on her coat.

“I got back last night, I’ll be gone tomorrow afternoon though, I came back to get Shikaku.” Otsuka lifted her eyebrows but didn’t ask anything. She was surprised her cousin wasn’t with Inoichi in the first place.

“Well I’ll let you get to it then.” Otsuka gave him a small forced smile and moved to leave but Inoichi caught her hand.

“Would you be interested in coming along with me to see Shikaku, he hasn’t seen you in a least a month. I know he isn’t adjusting well to you not being in the compound and ready to help at any hour.” Both Otsuka and Inoichi knew it was a bad attempt at trying to find out what was wrong but Otsuka was too tired to care. If Inoichi thought talking with Shikaku would help then she would try.

The two walked quietly towards the compound and as they drew nearer Otsuka felt a deeper sense of dread build in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why but it was getting harder and harder to keep calm.

Inoichi knocked on the door and Yoshino answered the door, smiling and welcoming them both in. Taking their coats, Yoshino ushered them into Shikaku’s study complaining about needing to get ready for something.

Shikaku and Inoichi spoke in hushed voices before Inoichi left, leaving Otsuka with a comforting smile. Shikaku turned to his cousin and motioned for her to join him sitting at the shogi table. She followed him, avoiding the anxiety that was bubbling inside her. The game started out as usual, Otsuka attempting to catch him off guard with moves he might be surprised by, she’d tried to out smart him enough times to know it wasn’t going to work.

Halfway through the game he spoke. “You’re the only Nara I know who is genuinely bad at Shogi.” Otsuka winced and drew her hand away from the piece she was going to move.

“I was just never able to catch on.” Otsuka looked anywhere but at Shikaku, she could feel his gaze and she knew the moment she looked at him she’d lose all composure.

“But you were never a normal Nara.” They’d always had a close relationship, they were born in the same year, and so while he knew little Otsuka had been far more annoying and self centered than she was now, he also knew she was just as passionate about her family. Shikaku knew Otsuka was struggling right now, she had been ever since her mother died. All she had ever done was take care of her family. Her childhood was short and she’d grown up faster than anyone else he knew.

So when Inoichi came in with Otsuka on a cold winter night, only a few days after Minato had left, he knew what needed to be done.

“When I would nap you would cook and clean. When I played shogi with Dad, you weeded the garden and did the laundry. You were certainly never normal.”

Otsuka started to tear up. She picks up a Shogi piece and rubs it between her fingers. “I know that.” The panic feels ready to burst out of her. “I know that.” And then, finally, Otsuka feels it all explode inside her. The king in her fingers flies out of her hands and into a far corner of the room.

“I  _ know _ that I don’t fit in here! I’m useless and stupid! I can’t do anything important and I’m not good at anything!”

Shikaku smirked. “I beg to differ. You’ve spent all of your life caring for retired ninjas, you always dropped by to make sure I’d eaten food or was patched up, you know what other people are feeling and how to make them feel better. You’re hardly useless, unimportant, stupid or good for nothing. “

Otsuka stopped. “B-but you said….”

“I said you weren’t normal. Just because you don’t have a good head for war and strategy doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. You’re the smartest Nara I know, Otsuka.” Shikaku smiled. “Now how about we go eat some food?”


	3. Chapter 3

Otsuka moved the knight forward confidently, she was going to win this time! Shikaku just smiled and took her king. “Wha?!” Otsuka gasped, little hands dropping into her lap. “Aw, Shi, how are you so good?” Shikaku just shrugged.

“You aren’t much of a challenge Otsuka.” She gave Shikaku a small glare but cleared the board gently and moved the board into the corner. There was a call for dinner and Shikaku and Otsuka headed towards the dining room, but suddenly Otsuka stopped.

“I almost forgot! Oh no I was supposed to help grandpa to dinner, and Kaa-chan might be home tomorrow, I should clean up after dinner. I don’t think I can spend tonight with you Shi, I’ll see you at dinner!” Otsuka took off running in the opposite direction and Shikaku sighed. She was high maintenance and naive, but he would still miss the sleepover they had planned. Otsuka always had new random rules she wanted to add to whichever game they played this time.

Shikaku waited while other family members filtered into the room. They only had big family dinners like this once a month, and yet Otsuka would still be late the only night every month she did need to be on time. The dinner room had filled quickly and they were left to wait for Otsuka and her grandfather. The minutes ticked away before the door slid open and revealed the two laughing and conversing. Shikaku felt the need to roll his eyes, Otsuka was so slow and he really just wanted to eat so he could nap after.

They were seated and the feast began, many of the people at the table discussing war and strategy and Shikaku paid close attention to what they said. He wasn’t about to miss anything that could be vital to him understanding just what was going on outside the compound. It was the sort of mystery he wanted to solve as he watched animosity between certain clans grow.

Besides the only thing Shikaku had ever wanted to do more than nap was impress his father. Suddenly Shikaku’s father looked over at his son and smiled. “But maybe our younger members might have something to say about that. Shikaku? Otsuka? What would you say to being homeschooled?”

“Homeschooled?! That would be amazing-”

“Otsuka you have to stop and think about these things first. Homeschooling is dangerous, and could put the clan in a very bad position.” What was Otsuka thinking? It was obvious clan relations were in shambles and keeping up appearances in school would help further a bond between clans. “Clan relations and morale have taken a sharp decline, staying in school and making friends will both help to reinforce our allies and gain new ones. Locking our children in the compound achieves the opposite effect. As if we don’t trust anyone.”

The table was silent and Shikaku took this as a go ahead to continue. “Otsuka, if you’d rather stay at home and help bring the village to civil war then staying home might be the appropriate choice.” The last part wasn’t necessary and he knew it, but some very small part of him had wanted to show off. He glanced up to see his father’s harsh glare and he took a moment to glance over at Otsuka.

She was tearing up, she had understood the dressing down for what it was. Of course she had, Shikaku knew she wasn’t stupid, nieve but not stupid. For it to be done in front of half the clan was even more humiliating, he felt the guilt bubbling up fast. She politely excused herself from the table before rushing out of the room.

“Shika-” His father started but Otsuka’s grandfather spoke up.

“What is your opinion on Otsuka’s intellect?”

“She’s naive. Otsuka cares about everyone but she has to think her actions through and how they affect others around her. She’s very self oriented.” His voice was quiet. He was ashamed to have let his arrogance lead him on like that. Shikaku knew. He knew what he had said was awful. He was going to apologize the moment he got the chance. He was not going to do something like that ever again.

“I would disagree. If you had let Otsuka finish you might have understood staying home from school helps her to have more time to take care of me and the family members around her. She hates leaving me alone. Otsuka might not be good with strategy yet but she loves those around her and every action she makes is meant to help the people around her.”

“Shikaku.” The young boy stilled. He’d never heard his father use such a stern tone with him and it gave him literal chills. He slowly moved to look his father in the eye. When their eyes met his father’s stern look softened. Shikaken could already see that his son was ashamed, but it was still his job to teach his son lessons.

“You love and care for Otsuka, you should reflect such things in your actions, no matter what you believe to be the logical conclusion. Every opinion matters, I thought I had taught you that. Otsuka still has much to learn and time to grow, like you. But in many respects I think everyone in our clan knows Otsuka will be the shining star one day.” His father held his gaze the entire time he spoke.

Shikaku’s mother softly spoke from across the table. “Why don’t you head to your room to  _ think things over _ .” By the tone of her voice it was not up for discussion and there would be consequences later. He bowed and left the table and half way down the hallway he hesitated. He wanted to talk to Otsuka.

In a few minutes he was outside of Otsuka’s room and could hear her sobbing into, what was probably her stuffed bear. He knew it was harsh while he was saying it, but he recognized his outburst as pride. If this was how his pride would affect his family he never wanted to have it again.

He knocks.

There's a shuffle and soon Otsuka is pulling the screen door open. When she sees him she her face gets bright red in anger.

“HOW COULD YOU?!” She threw her bear at his head and he caught it, holding it out to her again. She held back a sob. “You told everyone….. Now eveyone will  _ know _ I’m stupid.” She started crying again and without any prompting she yanked Shikaku into her so she could cry on him as well. They stay there for a few minutes before his cousin calms herself down enough to only have hiccups. She mumbled something into her bear.

“What?”

She yells it this time. “I’M SORRY!” Shikaku takes a stepback.

“Shouldn’t I be apologizing, Otsuka?” He looked off to the side, that was the last time he let anyone cry on him. His eardrums felt like they were bleeding.

She shrugs. Otsuka turns back into her room and starts to close the door, before she fully closes it she peeks out at Shikaku. “Do you think I’m broken?”

“How so?”

“I’m the only not smart Nara.” Shikaku shook his head.

“You’re not broken. You’re just a machochist.” Shikaku had to keep himself from snickering at his own joke.

“A mao-chest?” Otsuka opened the door a little more in confusion.

Her cousin sighs. “Every Nara is broken, you’re the only one who isn’t.”

“Huh?” She fully opened the door, as if it would help her better understand. “I don’t get it Shi.” Her cousin scratches the back of his head.

“You will. I didn’t until just now.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Otsuka lifted her head and realized she was asleep on Shikaku’s couch and she could smell Yoshino cooking in the kitchen. She yawned and pulled herself up before last night’s events returned to her.  _

“Shi?” Otsuka was sprawled across the grass staring into the stars as another deer came up to nudge Shikaku into feeding it more. He was a pushover.

“What?”

“Do you remember all those years ago when we snuck into your father's office and graffitied the wall?” Otsuka shifted to her belly. 

“I remember my mother making me do the dishes for the next month.” Shikaku glanced over at his cousin and wondered if he should just outright suggest she become a psychologist or just hint at it. 

Otsuka rolled her eyes. “Your mother was making you do the dishes because you purposely failed a test.” Shikaku only smirked. “That was the only time I can remember your mother praising me for something. I was so worried about your father I didn’t even care about the consequences.”

_ Little Otsuka moved quietly around the office, tapping the butterflies to the walls in strategic positions, making sure to work quickly. Of course right when she moved on to taping up the pictures of baby Shikaku was when Shikaku himself walked in. It took almost no work to convince him to help vandalize his father’s office. His father’s depression was bad enough even his son was willing to risk the wrath of his mother at the chance his father might laugh a little. _

Shikaku relented and fed the persistent doe a little more food than necessary.

Otsuka pushed herself up a little and continued. “I’ve aspired to always do more things like that. I like making people smile, and I realize that’s not all there is on the road to helping someone from depression, of course a little graffiti didn’t solve your dad’s problem on the spot, but even I could notice the changes. Even if it’s slow going for everyone knowing I even helped a little bit to get someone to a place where they can be truly happy sounds wonderful.” She looked over at Shikaku and gave him a watery smile. “But how can I help anyone if I’m not really okay myself?” The flood gates opened for the first time since her mother’s funeral and Otsuka found herself wrapped in a wordless hug a second later.

She wasn’t sure how long she cried but it didn’t matter, because every tear freed a little bit of her soul. It brought her a little closer to realizing that it was okay to need people, and it was okay to be overwhelmed. That it was all okay.

“Shikaku, don’t tell Minato anything, okay? I’m going to surprise him, show him I want to care about myself.” Shikaku smiled.

“It certainly won’t be the first thing I tell him about you.” His cousin rolled her eyes and dried her cheeks with her hand. She pushed herself up and stared into the sky.

“I’m gonna work at it, while you’re gone that is. I’m gonna work as hard as I can to help myself and then help others.” Shikaku was suddenly struck by Otsuka’s voice. She turned and gave him a determined smile, one he hadn’t seen in years, one he hadn’t seen since she decided to make Minato fall in love with her almost three years ago. “And when you get back, you won’t even recognize me. Maybe not even Konoha.”

It was with some amusement he realized once Otsuka was a psychologist, because there was no way in hell Inoichi would let her do anything else with her talent, Konoha was going to be in for some changes. It seemed the worries of a growing darkness Sarutobi had so kindly finally mentioned to Shikaku was going to be an easier problem to solve than he had initially thought. With Minato as his future hokage and his cousin’s drive to seemingly graffiti everyone into happiness Konoha had a bright future ahead, quite literally.

“Shikaku, come on, Yoshino won’t want you to be late for dinner.” The man froze and realized they were very late for dinner.

“You better take the fall for this Otsuka.” His voice was eerily serious.

“Or what, scared of your wife Shi-kun?” She laughed.

Shikaku gave her a dark smirk. “I’ll tell Minato you were the one who stole his kunai so he’d have a reason to come over to the compound.”

She gasped and clutched her chest. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

Otsuka sighed. “Fine, but you try to blackmail me again Shikaku, and I’ll pull out stories you don’t want anyone to know.”

~

_ “Otsuka darling, do you mind grabbing the rice from the cupboard?” _ Hanayo, Otsuka’s mother, was recently bound to a wheelchair. She was notified she had about a year left of life, and it was her hope that she could get her daughter to be more self sufficient and less reliant on others before she died. That was her goal, that last mission she’d hopefully fulfill.

_ “Otsuka, you should give yourself a break. You know you can rely on others to help your mother, right?” _ Minato, Otsuka’s boyfriend of a little over a year, had noticed his girlfriend was overworking herself. It didn’t take him long to realize he had no idea how to approach her own mental health with her, and his short discussion with Inoichi and Shikaku had only confused him more. They seemed to understand something he didn’t.

_ “There’s nothing you can do but support her, actively pulling her away from her mother will only stress her more. She’ll worry she’s wasting precious time.”  _ Inoichi was more worried about Minato than Otsuka at this moment. He had always known that she was struggling, likely because of her mother’s controlling attitude. Otsuka would be in a better position to accept help in a few months, he was sure. But watching Minato worry himself over not being able to help Otsuka himself would just put the two of them in a spiral. 

_ “Minato, are you alright? That cut doesn’t look good at all, did you go to the hospital? Did you-”  _ Otsuka did not understand that Minato didn’t like to be coddled. Well she did, but she 

often ignored it, she wanted to make sure that the only other pillar in her life was alright. Once she lost her mother she foresaw herself as being useless, but in the process of trying to help she was ignoring his own feelings and wishes.

_ “Stop worrying so much Inoichi, I have faith in them both.”  _ Shikaku was far too lax about everything. Shikaku seemed to think if he did nothing it would all work itself out eventually because in his book his cousin was the only one he never really needed to give a push in any direction. She’d get there on her own.

~

Minato gritted his teeth as he watched Kumo slaughter his allies. Of course he was stuck here, sworn into staying at his position until the signal went off. He had the sudden urge to move. So move he did, like hell he was gonna watch his friends be killed while he sat back for a plan he was fairly sure had been derailed the moment they realized Kumo had more troops than Konoha had initially suspected.

It was hours later Shikaku found Minato in a medic’s tent being chewed out by Tsunade for the wear and tear he was putting his ligaments through. Shikaku listened silently outside the ten waiting for her to finish before he would approach him. Minato looked up to see his long time friend and his eyes and face brightened. “I thought you guys were going to be another month.”

Shikaku entered the tent the rest of the way, grunting. “We were pulled in early, We’ll finish this cycle before heading back home, instead of waiting a month to cross over.”

“How’s Otsuka doing?”

“Straight to the point eh?” Shikaku laughed and Minato gave him a shrug.

“I’m worried. Can you blame me?” Minato considered standing, but he dropped the idea when he thought about getting a lecture from Tsunade. Instead he slowly stretched out his legs and unwrapped his leg holster. “She hasn’t been great since we moved in, better than before but she’s so wrapped up in her mother, she's not even looked for a job yet.”

Shikaku nodded. “I have been told under no circumstances am I to tell you she cried for two hours in my arms in the Nara forest at night and, especially not that she spent the night at our house to relax.” Minato frowned.

“And you left her alone?” Shikaku rolled his eyes.

“Who do you take me for, Mikoto is keeping an eye on her.” He wasn’t worried about his cousin. She burned brighter at the thought of helping others, she found her purpose and joy in knowing she was needed, and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen. As long as he didn’t have to do any paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//: Mentions of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism are always welcomed, I'm still feeling out young Kakashi's character even after writing about five chapters in advance. Also any OC criticism is also welcomed. Finally, I'll stop with all the skipping around at about Chapter 9.

Otsuka sat in one of the Yamanaka’s offices while she waited for her interview to start. She had scored the possibility of an apprenticeship from Inoichi, apparently Shikaku had gotten word to his friend instantly and he had set it up right before they left. She wished she could say she was surprised.

A young man entered, clipboard in hand, and he gave his guest a warm smile. Seating himself in his chair behind his desk he uncapped a pen and began to search through the papers on his desk. “Ha, sorry, I’m a little unorganized.” He made a space for his clipboard on the desk and then sighed. “Well I don’t seem to have the paper anymore.” He gave me a sheepish look and shrugged. “My name is Yamanaka Kin, pleasure to meet you Ms.Nara.”

The two shook hands. “Inoichi didn’t explain much to me besides that I’d be interviewed and then given an apprenticeship.” Otsuka gave a half smile.

“Ah yes, usually we don’t do just a cursory interview before starting an apprenticeship. We would do something more thorough, except you were recommended, so the whole process should go a lot faster.” Kin quickly started to write something down on his clipboard but addressed her anyways. “I have a few questions for you, these are mostly for me because I’ll be training you until we deem you capable enough to take your own patients.” He looked up only to give Otsuka a reassuring smile and mod before looking back down at what he was furiously writing.

“Oh, well I don’t mind answering whatever they’re for, I trust you to guide me.” She didn’t bother to smile at him because he was writing but if he had been looking at her she would have flashed him a blinding smile. 

Kin stopped what he was doing to laugh heartily before making eye contact with Otsuka. “Oh you’ll fit right in Ms. Nara.” His eyes sparkled. “So, your mother died recently, what was that like for you?”

Otsuka got the innate sense this was not a cursory interview, so she acted accordingly and answered the heart of his question to spare him the leading questions. “Hard, this job is my attempt at a way to come to an understanding on how to live life without always taking care of someone. Trying to baby my boyfriend because I’m feeling useless isn’t great.” Admittedly, she shared a bit more than she had intended to. Kin wasn’t here to solve Otsuka’s problems.

“How long have you been dating your boyfriend.”

“Almost three years.”

“How has that been for you?”

Otsuka bit her lip. “There’s a lot of problems, they started a little before I found out that my mother was going to die. That’s also why I’m here. I’m determined to make it work with Minato, and I think the best outlet for my need to make sure I’m making a difference through this position.” Her hands were shaking. She could feel the anxiety bubbling again, but she pushed it down to focus on what she was doing. This job was more important.

Kin smiled down at his clipboard. “Remember this isn’t a real interview Mrs.Nara. You don’t need to prove yourself here, you already have.” He looked up and made eye contact with the woman before him. She was perfect, he could see why Inoichi had been so quick to snatch her up. Having a knack for seeing past what people were saying into what they really meant, politically, emotionally, or otherwise was an important skill among ninja. Being so upfront about what was wrong and blunt about her issues in order to help herself would ensure she would do the same for other things she cared about. Hopefully one of those things would become his department. Yes, he was very excited to train her.

Otsuka shrugged and motioned for him to continue on with whatever else he wanted out of her. He obliged. “What do you know of ninja politics?” The question was a little out of left field and caused Otsuka to pause and reconsider the job she was signed up for but pushed it out of her mind. She would figure it out eventually.

“Nothing much, what little I do understand is from Shikaku or Minato and it’s only enough to understand what caused the start of the War and the resource problem we are going to have to address now.” Otsuka furrowed her brow and considered a bit more, she really didn’t know much of anything if she really thought about it, she hadn’t paid any attention until Shikaku had come to dinner one night talking about War. “That’s about it.”

“That’s more than most civilians. Well I’m going to have to get you started on reading up on history as well as the politics between clans and other countries, it’s going to come in handy later, trust me.” Kin put his clipboard down and continued. “Well Mrs. Nara, I’m going to show you around today and send you home with-”

The door was suddenly pushed open with a bang and a middle aged man addressed Kin. “Sorry to interrupt but this is important, we just found out Sakumo Hatake has taken his own life.”

“God” Kin, unfortunately, didn’t look surprised. “Who found him?”

The man sucked in a breath. “His son.”

“Goddamnit.” Kin stood and started towards the door. “Get that kid in here now, I don’t want anyone disturbing him until I say so.” The Yamanaka turned to Otsuka. “You said Minato Namikaze was your boyfriend? Am I correct in assuming he doesn’t yet have a team?” 

She dumbly nodded, she knew Sakumo, not well but he’d come over for dinner to eat with her mother a few times. They were on the same genin team, he’d been at her mother's funeral. “No, why?”

“Well he’s about to have an apprentice, come with me. Looks like we’re gonna start on your training now.”

~

Kin stood outside the door with Otsuka. “The last thing is that it’s incredibly important you ensure you don’t take any political stance whatsoever, got it?” Otsuka glanced at the door to the room in which Kakashi was currently residing and then back to her newly appointed mentor a few times.

“Are you sure I’m the one who should be doing this?” Otsuka was highly skeptical, shoving her into such a delicate situation right now was nowhere near approaching a good idea.

“Unfortunately you’re the only one on our team who Kakashi might know about. His father refused to tell him about his sessions with me and this department isn’t exactly well-known or well-liked.” Kin sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “You’re the best option right now, don’t worry about it too much, you have good instincts and I’m confident that you’ll be a better fit that I will.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder and motioned to the door expectantly.

Otsuka took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, closing it behind her and giving the small shaking boy in front of her a small smile. She stayed right by the door, Kin had made it clear that she should only approach with his own verbal approval. “Hello Kakashi.” The small boy froze and slowly lifted his head to glare at the unknown woman in front of him. His muscles tightened and Otsuka could see him unconsciously push himself a little further into the couch in an attempt to get away from her. 

With no response Otsuka hesitantly decided to continue on, doing her best to keep her legs from shaking. Kin said to be confident or he would ridicule her. “My name is Otsuka, I knew your father.”

Kakashi’s eyes darted up to meet hers and she could read the desperate hope in his eyes that was soon clouded over by anger. “Did you?” His words were accusatory but Otsuka didn’t pay it any attention.

“Yes, not well, but I knew him. He was on a genin team with my mother, he might have told you, her name was Hanayo Nara.” She watched some small recognition flicker through his face before he set his jaw and his tiny fists curled into balls tight enough Otsuka suspected he had drawn blood.

“I’ve never met you before.” Kakashi glared at her harder, if that was possible. “What do you want?”

Otsuka let her smile go and calmed herself, she didn’t want what she was about to say come across as pity. “To see if I can help you-”

“I DON’T NEED HELP!” Kakashi screamed. He stood and looked about ready to pounce on her.

Otsuka clearly understood that for a wrong move on her part. Anxiety bubbled up for a moment before the innate need to help took over. “May I tell you a story?” Kakashi was taken aback, he seemed to calm only a touch before his anger returned.

“I am NOT a baby.” He growled.

“No, it’s not a baby story, it’s a story about my own father. He died when I was six, you’re six right?” Kakashi didn’t respond and instead looked away. Otsuka decided it was best to continue now that his anger had somewhat faded. “He was always really kind and gave me chocolates behind my mother’s back. One day my mother came home crying, she told me that my father wasn’t coming home. After that I wouldn’t let anyone I cared about out of my sight. I practically dragged my uncle back into the house when he was leaving early for a mission. I was terrified that they would all die. It was soon after that I realized that I did not want to be a ninja, because I wanted to be there for people who were just as scared as me, that the people they love won’t come home.” She paused looking at the tiny boy in front of her to see if she could discern if he was listening or not.

Kakashi glanced at Otsuka before realizing she was staring at him and he glanced away. There was a long pause. “G-go on.” Kakashi folded his arms around himself and seated himself on the couch but Otsuka didn’t move.

“You’re gonna go be a ninja, and while I didn’t know your father well, he was like my mother’s brother. Well a lot of my friends say being on a genin team makes you family, and well, it’s only right that I take care of my nephew huh? I’m not going to go anywhere, I won’t leave you behind no matter what, it’s a promise!” Otsuka gave him a smile and tentatively reached out her hand.

Kakashi looked at her with an emotion she couldn’t quite place. Slowly he reached out and grasped her hand pulling it over to the couch. “You really promise?” He said as they slowly moved.

“I do.” Otsuka seated herself next to him and ignored when his grasp around her hand got tighter. “Kakashi, may I call you that? I should have asked first huh?” The boy nodded and scooted a little closer.

“Well there are some people who would like to talk to you. They have questions about your father. I can’t promise all of them will be nice or won't treat you like a kid, but I’ll be there. If you get angry or sad or scared all you have to do is squeeze my hand okay, squeeze it as hard as possible and I’ll take over.” Otsuka realized it had probably been a while and the police force would be hounding Kin to speak to Kakashi.

“Right now?” His voice was timid and conveyed everything Otsuka needed to know to come to a decision. Police force be damned, she was going to make sure Kakashi would never have to feel alone and distraught like that again.

“Whenever you’re ready, and not a moment before.” Kakashi looked up at Otsuka with wide eyes. She smiled.

“Oh, okay.” With that he hugged her and began to cry his heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//: Mentions of suicide

It was decided that for the time being Kakashi would be under Otsuka’s care, Kin saw to that the instant he found out, seeking out the Hokage and having him sign the documents before anyone could get any funny ideas about the Hatake child. It was of course only until Danzo started to make a scene and by then Kin hoped to have the Hokage on his side of the argument and ensure Minato would apprentice Kakashi. It certainly wasn’t the biggest risk he’d taken in his few short years as one of the head phycologists.

That was what led to Otsuka packing up Minato’s office and clearing space for a bed so Kakashi could have his own room when he was ready to stop sleeping with her. He hadn’t really let her out of his sight for more than the few minutes it took her to shower, right now he was searching the small library Minato had made for himself along the opposite wall, he seemed to be interested in almost every piece of information Minato had to offer. Otsuka has told him not to do anything more than read them for as long as Minato was away, she had no clue what was in those scrolls and books but she’d watched Minato talk about theory for hours. There was no way a six-year-old was ready to tackle that all on his own.

She’d already written her boyfriend a letter explaining the situation and asking for guidance in terms of how to tell when the small boy was overworking himself or what was too advanced but she wouldn’t be able to send it until Fugaku, Minato’s close friend, left to go join him out in the field. There weren’t many people she could go ask, in fact she wasn’t even sure who would have experience with raising a child who was a little too eager to learn everything.

Kin had told her to just watch him closely when he finally started training again and maybe have someone she knew watch over his training until he graduated in a month. That was another thing, apparently someone had approved fast tracking Kakashi’s learning and Otsuka desperately wanted to do something about that. She was 100% certain having a six-year-old genin out in war was a bad idea. She had asked Kin about what she could do about it and the man had only smiled at her and said something about her needing to get a hold of Kakashi’s paperwork. Otsuka had made up her mind to go to the academy tomorrow.

“Otsuka?”

“Yes Kakashi?” Otsuka had finally put away everything on and in Minato’s desk and was ready to move it to the side. She figured Minato and her would figure something out later.

“Isn’t Minato-san going to train me? Because I don’t see why I couldn’t get started on practicing now so I can impress him.” Otsuka held back a long sigh. She was going to have to figure something out for him quickly. It wasn’t the first time she found herself desperately wishing Minato was here to help, most of the time she felt like she couldn’t understand what it was like for Kakashi at all and that Minato would have slipped into a caregiver role easily.

“We’ve talked about this. I don’t want you to do anything more than read it, I can’t imagine any of it’s safe to learn on your own, and I can’t understand why you’re in such a rush to become a genin.” Kakashi glared at her and left the room. It was almost like he was already a teen. She dearly wished she had someone who had some experience in this she could go to.

There was a knock at the door and she heard Kakashi open the door. “Hello Kakashi-kun.” Came an older sounding voice. “Is Otsuka Nara here? I was hoping to have a discussion with her.” Otsuka placed her box down and headed into the living room.

“Yes sir, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Otsuka held out her hand and smiled at the man she recognized as Danzo Shimura. She was pretty sure he was an elder who often helped out the Hokage but she didn’t know more than that, if he was visiting he must have come to help with Kakashi’s schooling. Perfect timing.

“Ah, I’m here to discuss some options for Kakashi.” She knew it. This was wonderful, it made her life so much simpler.

“Wonderful, please come in and have a seat. Can I get you any tea?” Otsuka closed the door behind him and he shook his head but looked around the room a little strangely. She ignored it and sat down across from Danzo at the table.

“Do you know who I am?” Danzo asked, almost carefully. Kakashi moved to sit next to his caretaker.

“Yes, you’re one of Konoha’s elders, correct?” Danzo smiled.

“Indeed, I’ve come to inquire about Kakashi’s schooling. It is my understanding you have no ninja background.” Otsuka nodded. “Well I of course have Kakashi’s best interest in mind and I have an offer.” After Danzo finished the sentence he shifted and Otsuka could see some strange emotion flicker through his eyes.

“What offer?” Kakshi leaned forward intrigued.

“Well, I’d like to take Kakashi under my own wing and train him myself, he’d of course come live with me so I could ensure he is well looked after and focused.” In the middle of Danzo’s pitch the man began to shift more and more. “We have a program that would move him quickly up the ranks so that he could be ANBU before you know it.” It became clear to Otsuka she was not the one this pitch was for and a slight uneasy feeling started to grow but she pushed it away.

“ANBU?” Otsuka inquired, she’d heard it a few times but she was sure she must be wrong because Kakashi was only six and there was no way Danzo could be suggesting something like what she thought ANBU was.

“Ah, it’s a highly regarded position. Kakshi would be able to reach this goal in only a few years if he worked hard enough and before he knew it, he'd be one of Konoha’s best operatives. I really believe Kakashi’s training should be under a trained ninja.” Danzo looked to be sweating now. Otsuka’s eyes happened to flicker up and she felt her stomach drop. The seal above her couch was glowing brighter and brighter slowly.

_ “Why exactly did you need my blood?” Otsuka asked when Minato had finished making his ink and had begun to continue to paint a seal along the wall. _

_ “I’m adding you into the seal I’m putting up. Since I just moved in I figured there was no better time to try my hand at the more advanced seals.” Minato’s hair was up and he was standing atop a chair slowly adding on brush strokes to his partial seal. “In theory it will activate any time someone comes in with bad intentions for the apartment's occupants. It should slowly become more and more painful for them to stay.” _

_ Otsuka bit her lip. “But I don’t live here.” Minato stopped and turned to look at his girlfriend. He gave her a large smile. _

_ “I’d rather make sure you’re safe. It should apply to anyone who the occupants care for but I’d rather take the extra precaution with you.” _

Otsuka stood abruptly, startling Kakashi. “I can tell how much you care Danzo-sama! Unfortunately Kakashi and I have an appointment to make soon.” She half forcefully, half kindly pulled Danzo up and led him to the door, rather unexpectedly. “Thank you for the offer, really Kakashi and I will discuss it in length and get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for the visit!” It was with that she slammed the door in Danzo’s shocked looking face.

Otsuka turned to see Kakashi looking at her with hurt, anger, and confusion. She pointed towards the seal which was slowly fading from the wall. “Kakashi, I don’t know why but I have an awful feeling about that man and clearly Minato’s seal does too. Promise you won’t accept anything he offers you.”

“But-!”Kakashi started to protest.

“Promise me Kakashi. If you do that, I’ll do everything in my power to see to it Minato teaches you every single piece of information on that bookshelf. Just promise me you won’t go near him.” Otsuka looked as desperate as she felt.

Kakashi looked a little offended but when he stared into his self-proclaimed aunts eyes he saw worry and fear. He wasn’t going to let someone he’d only just let into his life go so quickly. “I promise.”

Otsuka pulled Kakashi into her arms before taking him out to head towards the Uchiha Compound. She was getting that letter to Minato and she had a feeling Fugaku and Mikoto were the only two who could help her right now. 

~

Kakashi was training outside, he’d been out there for hours. Otsuka knew she should ask him to take a break but she feared he’d get upset at her. The Nara supposed it didn’t really matter if he was upset; she needed to put his best interest first. Still she weighed the options she had before her and finally decided to call him in. Maybe she could get away with it if she said she was interested in spending time with him.

She pushed the window open and called down to him from the second story. Minato had insisted he find an apartment in a ninja complex. She never really understood why but the backyard training ground was convenient. “Kakashi, come in, why don’t you and I do something?”

Kakashi paused and looked up. He didn’t look as though he wanted to do anything but train. “Once I’m done training!” He called back.

“How long will that take?” Kakashi turned to look at the sun.

“About an hour to an hour and a half.” His guardian checked the time herself and wondered if she should insist he come in now, he’d been going at it for five hours, it just couldn’t be good for a boy that young. However, Kakashi might see training as a way to forget about everything else. Otsuka dearly wished there was a class for parenting.

“How about just 45 minutes?” She watched Kakashi’s form but he didn’t respond. He was probably thinking it over. “If you come in and shower once you’re done, I’ll take you out to dinner and after we can stop at the night market and look for things to decorate your room.”

“I’ll be up in 45!” Kakashi’s called out after a few moments. Otsuka smiled, she was glad he wanted to hang out with her. She glanced around the house and decided she’d clean a bit before getting ready in something nice. She paused and wondered if Kakashi had any dressy clothing. Well it would just be another outing she could use to get him to stop training if so.

In an hour the two were out the door and headed towards dinner. As they walked Otsuka felt uncomfortable, she could feel stares directed at her and Kakashi. The further they walked the more stares she could feel, she even caught a few glares but they weren’t glaring at her. They were glaring at Kakashi. But why? 

She did her best to shield Kakashi from the glares by smiling and talking loudly about how strong she thought Kakashi was for his age. To Kakashi’s credit, he began to blush the louder she got. He was excited to hear her praise him, even if she wasn’t a ninja.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant Otsuka’s blood was boiling, she had seen enough in their walk to know this had been going on for a while. She resigned herself to handling the problem later. For now, she would enjoy her time with Kakashi.

They sat and ordered food before Kakashi began pestering Otsuka with questions. “Otsuka, do you think Minato-san will teach me Hirashin? Or maybe Fuinjutsu?” Otsuka just laughed. "Is Minato-san good at kenjutsu?"

"Well Kakashi, to be honest I don't know how to explain much of Mintao's ninja prowess besides what it is exactly, he knows, but we used to spend hours talking about how time works. He always said he needed new ways of thinking about the world when working on Finjutsu and we would spout off different theories of how maybe time doesn't move but we move through time and yadda yadda." 

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be trying to make sense of something. “So then Finjutsu is just applying different rules to the world around you?”

Otsuka shrugged. “I just came up with some weird ideas, I don’t actually know how Finjutsu works. Minato will have to help you with that. Are you interested in learning Finjutsu?”

Kakashi seemed to think it over before hesitantly nodding. “If it can really be used to change basic rules then it would be very important to know more about it before I decided not to study it.” 

Otsuka had to hide a smile at how thoughtful the young boy was, he was basically already a Nara. The woman briefly wondered if she’d be able to sign Kakashi to be under the Nara’ care without changing his last name. She’d look into it later. “That sounds like a good idea. Kakashi what do you think of going clothes shopping tomorrow?”

The young boy shook his head. “I have enough clothes, besides I will need new genin clothes later this year.”

Maybe it was just Otsuka but she was sure she’d only ever seen the same four shirts. She was sure that he had to have more, there was no way Sakumo wouldn’t give him clothing, especially because their clan was so small wearing something with the Hatake symbol on it would be essential. It was a thought she put aside at the arrival of their food.

“Well, if you tell me what you expect you’ll need as a genin now I can look at getting something handmade. If I mention it’s for Minato I’m sure we could get some pieces that are a little above a new genin’s level.” Otsuka couldn’t help the happiness that filled her when she watched Kakashi come alight.

~

Fugaku arrived faster than he had expected, it wasn’t because he had left earlier but rather he found himself wanting to find his best friend and deliver Otsuka’s letter quickly. If Danzo was making moves on Kakashi so openly, then he would certainly take advantage of Fugaku’s absence to make moves on the Uchiha's territory. Minato himself had to convince him to even leave purely because Danzo would rather Fugaku stay and claim he was the only clan head who hadn’t left.

He met with the commander first, Shikai Nara, before seeking out Minato. He found the man going over plans with some ninja he didn’t recognize, he almost decided to wait patiently, almost.

“Minato, I have urgent news.” Fugaku held up the letter and did his best to convey the need for speed with a glare. If they did this quickly enough they could send back a letter before the ninja he came to replace were sent back in the next hour. Minato rolled his eyes but excused himself anyway with a smile before settling an annoyed look upon Fugaku.

“What was so urgent?”

“Otsuka sent a letter and I have the details for some concerning news.” Fugaku held the letter out and Minato’s eyes lit up.

“As much as I love Otsuka, this isn’t urgent.” Minato betrayed his own words, ripping the letter open and Fugaku rolled his eyes at the love sick puppy in front of him. He found himself a little sorry the letter wasn’t good news.

_ Minato, _

_ I went and got myself a job but in the process we seem to have become psuedo-parents. Sakumo Hatake was discovered dead in his own home a few days ago, probably two weeks' time for you, he killed himself leaving little Kakashi all alone. Kin, my boss, has decided you’re going to be the boy’s jonin teacher whenever you get back. Surprise? I know you’ve wanted to be a teacher for a while so I’m glad to at least give you some good news. _

_ Still, Kakashi is only six and fast tracked to graduate in a month. He’s been looking through your library and I’ve kept him from doing anything more than reading it but I have no idea how to supervise his training or do anything more than keep him well fed. He’s moved into your office for the time being. What should I do exactly? I need to keep him busy but I’m worried that not only is he far too young to become a genin during war time but also will hurt himself without you here. _

Fugaku watched Minato’s face contort into confusion and surprise. He stopped reading for a moment to look at Fugaku questioningly. The Uchiha motioned for him to continue, if he wasn’t angry yet, he clearly hadn’t read the entire letter.

_ Today I was approached by Danzo-sama, I don’t know much about him but from the face Fugaku gave when I asked I’m glad I went to him to inquire. He came to our house earlier today, he came offering to watch over Kakashi’s training and take care of the boy himself. I was intrigued at first before that seal thingy you did in the living room started to go off and I ushered him out on the spot. _

_ Furthermore, every time I go out with Kakashi people glare and whisper some of the worst things I’ve ever heard. I’ve done my best to scare them off and try to keep Kakashi from noticing but he’s almost a genin, I’m sure he knows exactly what I’m doing. I have no clue what’s going on but I’m very worried about Kakashi. I’m going to see what I can learn from my boss because he seems to understand what’s going on, but I’d much rather hear from you. _

_ I know you’re busy but I sent along some of your sealing paper, ink, and some extra food. I know the rations are bland and I figured some food for you and the boys might cheer you all up. Don’t go getting yourself killed, otherwise I’ll have to resort to drastic measures to bring you back. _

_ Love, _

_ O.N. _

_ P.S. I love you, stay safe. _

Minato snatched up some paper from the table in his tent and started to write furiously. “When do the people you replaced leave?”

“You have about an hour and a half. I asked them to stay longer.” Fugaku responds, moving to watch his friend write. “Danzo has been trying to approach Kakashi without Otsuka there since she wrote the letter. In addition, he's been making moves to nullify Otsuka’s custody but he’ll have a bit of a hard time fighting it because Otsuka’s mother was on Hatake’s team. None of the ninja will see a problem with it at first.” Minato nodded to indicate he was listening.

Fugaku read over his shoulder to make sure nothing was forgotten. The letter was half way done when Minato stopped to ask for his ink and sealing paper, apparently he was going to draw up something on the spot. “And how exactly is your  _ civilian _ girlfriend going to know how to activate a seal?” Minato paused for a split second before pushing the sealing paper out a bit further and extending his line.

“I’ll write for her to have Mikoto or Yoshino put it up, they’re probably the only people she’ll trust to do it anyhow.” Minato explained and he went back to studiously working. By the end of the hour, both the letter and seal were finished and being placed into the returning ninja’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I just wanna be at Chapter 10 already so you can really see what I have planned. For now I'm building up background pieces that will help flesh out the plot


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly a month after Otsuka had received Minato’s first letter she found herself seated in a conference with Kakashi, Danzo, and the academy’s director; Taiken. Kin was supposed to join them as Kakashi’s official psychologist but it seemed the man was late. Otsuka was aware the man was overworked with Inoichi gone and the war starting, she’d been spending over 15 hours following him around to note take, learn, and help out practically every day. She even sat in on a few of his appointments, but only if the patient allowed. Still, she hadn’t slept much before the meeting and she was new to this whole double meaning speech.

Danzo gave the young woman in front of him a grave smile. He’d been doing this for years, she might have helped, but he was certain he’d come out on top after this meeting. “Well, it’s quite clear Kin Yamanaka didn’t care enough to show, why don’t we get started.” He turned to Taiken to make sure the chunin approved.

“Ah, yes we should get started soon.” Taiken agreed, he gave Otsuka a smile and Kakashi a small nod. He didn’t know either well, but Kakashi Hatake was rather infamous and he’d been in touch with Otsuka enough the past few weeks to be well acquainted with her.

“Good, why don’t we start by addressing the reason we’re here. Otsuka would like to move back Kakashi’s graduation, but I have been seeking him as an apprentice and I believe holding him back will do him more harm than good. Of course we know you have Kakashi’s best interest in mind, but Taiken was explaining to me earlier the academy has nothing more to offer Kakashi.” Danzo took control.

As the elder started to run with his course Otsuka felt worry start to bubble up. The way he was running wasn’t leaving her any room to speak up. Usually she’d just call him out but to do so in front of Taiken wouldn’t be incredibly disrespectful and would only push Taiken to dislike her. If she wanted her way she needed Taiken on her side.

“Taiken, you were telling me the boy has expressed to his teachers he wants new materials?” The director nodded. “Otsuka, unfortunately if we leave Kakashi in the academy he might go seeking the information in an unsupervised environment. If he were to come with me he would not only have that supervision but-” Otsuka cut Danzo off.

“Forgive me, I simply realized, we should ask Kakashi what he wants.” Danzo pressed his lips into a line at the disrespect but swallowed down any retort. He needed to seem like the polite one, this would ultimately work in his favor. He could see the surprise in Taiken’s eyes at the interruption. 

“Kakashi-kun” Otsuka continued, she had the floor now and she couldn’t let Danzo ask Kakashi any questions. That much Kin had made sure to tell her. “What do you want?”

All eyes were on Kakashi. His eyes flickered from person to person, lingering on his aunt’s eyes. “I’d like to be a Genin, soon.” His eyes flickered back to Otsuka’s face but she didn’t seem angry. Danzo’s face, however, was looking at him with greed and pleasure. It unnerved him.

“See, even Kakashi thinks holding him back is-”

“Oh!” Otsuka stood abruptly and looked down at the tea cup she’d ‘accidentally’ broken. “I wasn’t paying attention when I put the cup down, where’s the mop? I’ll clean it up right away-”

Taiken was up instantly. “It’s alright Otsuka-san, I’ll be right back with a broom and cloth.” Taiken smiled and practically ran out the door.

Danzo held back the urge to growl, that damned woman had done that on purpose. Her face of embarrassment was believable enough but Danzo was sure of it. Taiken reappeared and Otsuka bent to help him clean. After the broken cup was put into the trash and the leftover tea cleaned, Otsuka started to talk again.

“Really, I am so sorry to have interrupted you Danzo-sama. Taiken-san please remind me to replace the cup before I leave.”

Taiken waved it away. “It’s totally alright, they’re not expensive anyway.” Just like that Otsuka had interrupted Danzo and was back in Taiken’s favor. She wished she could say she’d had a better plan than breaking a tea cup to interrupt Danzo, but since it was the only other interruption she had thought of, she was on edge.

“Back to Kakashi” Otsuka smiled. “There are types of ninja right? What type do you want to be?” Kakashi seemed to brighten at the topic change.

“I want to master sealing.” That was not the answer anyone had expected from Kakashi, the six-year-old who judged talent by power and wanted nothing more than to be seen as an adult.

Danzo’s eye widened and Taiken looked totally taken off guard. Otsuka took the moment before Danzo could say anything. “Well, then apprenticing under Minato is probably a good idea, any time he’s home the man is on the floor coming up with new ideas. He’s not a master yet but he’s close.” She looked at Taiken. “I must confess, I don’t know much about ninja but as soon as I told Minato about Kakashi he was ecstatic about teaching someone.”

She was right of course but he’d been more focused on keeping Danzo firmly away from his girlfriend. “He sent me a letter just for you Taiken, Kakashi should be graduating within the next few days but it has some suggestions with Kakashi in mind specifically.” Otsuka produced the letter and held it out towards Taiken. The man took it and was surprised at how thick the envelope was.

He read through the small letter and then realized the rest was information about sealing that would help the academy teachers with planning the lessons Minato had set out for Kakashi. “Well, it seems Namikaze-san has written out what Kakashi needs to be taught for the next two months before he returns, it looks to be mostly calligraphy work that the teachers will have to look over. He suggests Kakashi at least sit out the rest of the term with the class his age to promote friendship and make sure Kakashi doesn’t end up too secluded from his future comrades.” Taiken looked genuinely surprised and convinced by the letter.

“It sounds as if Minato has already thought of everything, and in order for him to become a sealing Master he must train someone so he believes this to be the perfect opportunity to ensure Konoha gains another sealing master and has another master on the way.” Danzo couldn’t argue with the logic of giving Konoha another sealing master and Minato knew it. It was exactly why the man had written the letter to Taiken himself and not the Hokage. “Well, it seems it’s decided then. Obviously we must ensure that Konoha gains a sealing master.” Taiken smiled at Kakashi, a genuine smile that took Kakashi by surprise. “I’ll see which class it would disturb least to have you sit in and have the information for you by tomorrow Otsuka-san.”

Otsuka gave him a blinding smile. “Oh, please call me Otsuka, we’ve talked so much and I’m sure we’ll be in contact for a while. Minato filled me in on what he is supposed to do at home but I have some questions regarding how to make sure he’s not over working himself. Questions I could never bother Danzo-sama with because they’re so trivial.” Danzo actually frowned at her and the heat of his stare only brought the woman more anxiety but she held herself together.

The meeting ended soon after and Kakashi and Otsuka headed home. Kakashi disappeared to his room before calling out he was going to go training and leaving the house. Otsuka didn’t try to stop him, instead seating herself at the kitchen counter.

Suddenly everything felt overwhelming and a pressure built behind her eyes. She’d been thrown into a small part of the life of a ninja. Mikoto had been over every day to help her manage Kakashi and study all of the documents. Slowly she’d realized what she felt were flaws in the system. 

For one it didn’t make any sense that clan children were in the same class as civilian children. Civilian kids would need to learn more in a faster time than clan kids and thus should be put into an advanced program because as it was it seemed like Konoha produced about two clan kids each year to become team genin, the rest were stuck in the genin corps. When she mentioned it to Mikoto the Uchiha explained that civilian parents would be in an uproar because ultimately, no matter the intent, the civilian kids would fall behind by leagues. The bias would send the best teachers to the clan kids class and before you know it all the resources would be in those classes too.

And two, why was it that Konoha seemed to always lie to civilians, she knew more than most civilians, but up until a few weeks ago she had operated under the assumption that Danzo was one of Konoha’s greatest leaders.

There was something exciting about a great undertaking, like her new job, but to suddenly support a traumatized child and now discovering the reality of the world she lived in. She felt stupid. Angry. Utterly useless. In that moment every emotion in her screamed to be let out, she couldn’t control any of her feelings or make sense of what she was facing.

In an instant she ripped her purse off the counter and flung it at the wall, the stool she was previously seated on was kicked across the room. Seconds later she was upending a drawer of utensils and smashing ceramic bowls and plates. She slammed the oven door over and over. Otsuka reached out and hurled the frame atop the stove across the room. It hit the far wall and shattered, the frame broken and glass littered the living room carpet. 

The moment the picture hit the wall she broke inside. She collapsed amongst the pieces of ceramic and tears flowed.

~

Otsuka frowned at her cabinets, she’d managed to break almost all of her plates and bowls, it left her with the three dishes in the sink from a dinner with Mikoto and Kakashi last night and one still in the cabinet. She didn’t regret her actions, it had been a wonderful release, and now she knew that she had to find a proper outlet for these feelings. 

Still Otsuka now needed to go out and replace everything she’d broken. Including the picture frame Minato had bought her for their first anniversary. It was a picture of the two of them atop Hokage mountain. The man loved it up there and it was his favorite picture, he’d almost taken it with him but he’d decided against it because he’d have had to fold it.

Otsuka honestly didn’t care, she wasn’t one for pictures. They were only snippets of a larger experience, they didn’t tell the entire story of someone. Maybe it gave an insight into someone’s mind but it would never tell you everything. Common sayings be damned.

The most troublesome thing would be replacing the frame. Minato would notice right away, whereas she could get away with replacing the dishes, she’d been complaining about them anyway. She was pretty sure he’d sealed the back of the picture but left the frame because he had yet to ‘fully understand’ carved seals. She’d just laughed at him for being so protective of a picture frame.

Otsuka turned and stared at the picture she’d placed on the counter. There wasn’t much she could do, her best bet was to cover it up by ordering a handmade frame. She’d call it a gift and then it would be unlikely he’d call her out on the lie. She placed the picture in a drawer and checked the time. It was Sunday so she didn’t need to go to work for another three hours. Perfect time to go shopping for everything and buy some clothes for Kakashi. It was decided. 

“Kakashi!” She called out. “Come get yourself cleaned up, we’re going shopping.” Otsuka could hear him groan from outside, she only laughed. 

~

Danzo Shimura read over the report one of his Root ninja had just brought back, Kakashi Hatake was an important piece on the board. The moment he realized that he’d started to push Sakumo Hatake towards death, he was determined to nab the small child. Danzo needed Root to grow and grow quickly. With the start of the war his own personal troops were spread thin, he couldn’t control as much of the board as he had previously assumed he’d be able to.

Danzo had severely underestimated the impact Konoha's lack of jinchuriki would have on the war. He’d done his best to mitigate the damage Sarutobi had done by letting the jinchuriki return to Uzu in the past tenish years but clearly he hadn’t done it as well as he had thought.

The captured Uzumaki’s both Iwa and Kumo had been presenting a large issue even with Uzu sending some reinforcements. Kushina was not nearly as well trained as she might have been had she stayed in Konoha. Sarutobi had damned Konoha to fight a long war, and if Danzo didn’t do something quickly he was sure it would drag on until Konoha was in ruins.

“Rat!” The ANBU appeared in front of him. “Find me some missing nin, I don’t want Otsuka Nara alive when The Yellow Flash returns.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kin passed Otsuka the folder. “Make sure you read the entire thing before you go into the session. Thank you so much for agreeing to handle this for me, I can’t afford to miss the clan head meeting; Inoichi would kill me.” His eyes flickered over the room and fell on the desk. He reached forward to grab the stack of papers Otsuka had written up for him. “See you later, tell me how it goes!” With that Kin was out the door.

Setting the folder he’d handed her to the side, Otsuka sighed. She was going to handle his three sessions today; she was terrified. She’d practiced on others before but every time Kin had been there. She noticed an anxiety was building up in her chest but she did her best to ignore it.

She failed and she found herself collapsing into Kin’s chair hyperventilating. Her breathing quickened, a pain blossomed in her chest, her vision darkened as she sank deeper into her panic attack. How on earth was she supposed to be ready for this level of work. She didn’t have nearly enough experience for this. She spiraled for a minute but something inside her snapped her from the panic attack rather suddenly.

She looked up to see a small bird tapping the window. It was minding its own business for the most part, simply exploring. Otsuka heard her mother's chastising words flow through her head and she cringed. She was wasting precious time to prepare. Anxiety could come later.

First she cleaned up Kin’s desk and sorted through some of his files and paperwork; the man could not seem to keep anything clean. After she'd finished tidying she headed over to the office he had his appointments in. It was a large space with muted blues and light browns, a few pictures and a couch for the patient to sit on. She seated herself across from the couch in Kin’s usual chair. Pulling out her pen she started to go through the first file in the folder she began to read through the profile Kin had set up for her. He’d put together a few pages of things she might need to refer to quickly for all three patients.

The first patient was someone she’d met with before, Matsusuke Akimichi. He was a retired shinobi who’d lost an arm on a mission four years ago. He’d been able to come to terms with a lot of his trauma but felt it was important to continue his sessions in order to stay on top of his feelings. He was kind and hadn’t minded Otsuka sitting in at all, he said he hoped to be one of Otsuka’s first official patients, he’d commented on how taking up Kin’s time prevented him from other patients who probably needed to see Konoha’s best psychiatrist. Kin had of course denied that fact, he cared very much about all of his patients, but Otsuka had personally seen the backlog of patients who, despite not wanting to come, desperately needed to.

Otsuka supposed that was why Kin had been pushing her so far so fast, the past two and a half months of work were all focused on catching Otsuka up to speed so they’d finally have ten psychiatrists. With a population of over 80,000 people it was outrageous, Konoha hadn’t had much peace time in its entire lifetime, thus it was always mostly war oriented and things like mental health fell behind, especially since Hiruzen had come to power. Between Danzo and Hiruzen they focused almost solely on war and negotiations, and with Danzo’s actions he’d managed to cut a force of over 70 psychiatrist’s to 10 in six years. Everyone was overworked and it was why Otsuka had only had two days off in the time since she had gotten her job and began to pull 14 to 18 hour days each day.

Kakashi had commented on her dwindling free time and short temper, she’d always apologized for each snarky remark, but she knew the young boy was starting to feel lonely and neglected himself. Honestly Otsuka wasn’t sure how to make time for him. She just knew she would do it no matter what it took. She refused to fail Kakashi, not like she’d failed her mother.

She paused, wondering where that thought had come from but pushed it away as the door began to open. She’d reflect on it later.

“Hello Otsuka-san, Kin told me you might be the person running today’s session.” Matsusuke smiled, seating himself on the couch.

Otsuka smiled back. “Yes, he’s at the clan head meeting right now. Please excuse me in advance. This is my first official session without someone else here.” The Akimichi waved it away and continued to smile. “Well let’s get started, how was your week?”

Matsusuke started to talk about his youngest son’s schooling and his wife’s constant worrying about their oldest children, twins, who were currently in the war. Then he frowned. “Actually we were supposed to receive letters from their regiment early today, I shouldn’t worry about it really, sometimes they get delayed. Their mother’s just rubbing off on me.” Masusuke laughed but she could tell he was doing it more for her than anything else.

A small pit settled in her stomach as she realized she was fairly sure Minato was in the same regiment as Matsusuke’s twins but it wasn’t important at the moment. “Gomen Matsusuke-san, could we go back to your oldest sons? Mou and Moki correct? Tell me about them.”

Masusuke sighed and rubbed his neck. “Caught me huh? Guess I should have known, well they’re both primarily ninjutsu users, that means they-”

Otsuka interrupted waving her hands. “Oh no, I’m aware please don’t feel any need to explain anything, plus if I have any questions about ninjustu Kakashi loves to answer them in depth.”

“Ah” Matsusume looked surprised and stopped to glance over Otsuka before sighing. “I suppose I should’ve known that too.” Otsuka gave him a questioning look but the man just continued on about his children as Otsuka asked questions to lead him to the root of the problem.

“So you trust your children’s abilities?”

Matsusume nodded. “Of course I do, I just see too much of myself in them. I don’t want them to be forced into retirement, Mou could never handle it and Moki would be devastated. If they have to go through what I did, I’ve failed as a father.”

His temporary psychiatrist cocked her head to the side. “How so?”

“Well I should have trained them better, it’s my responsibility to keep them alive and safe.”

“But you weren’t their sensei, nor are they children anymore, Matsusume.” The man nodded again. Otsuka decided to try a different approach. “Excuse the change of topic but do you cook or does your wife?”

His eyebrows furrowed but he answered. “My wife cooks.”

“Mm, is she a good cook?”

“Wonderful!” Matsusume’s face lit up.

“I’m sure, but every meal is good?” 

The man nodded profusely. “Her cooking is heaven.” The awe and love dripped from his voice.

“So, tell me, did she teach any of your children to cook?” Otsuka praised herself for remembering him bringing up the piece of information a week ago. She was getting better at this.

“All of them. She wanted to make sure they could cook a meal out on the field and always have a reminder of home.”

“And if they mess up a meal, has their mother than failed them?” Matsusume stopped and considered.

“I suppose she hasn’t.” Then understanding dawned in his face. “And you’re saying I haven’t failed my children either.”

Otsuka shook her head. “I said no such thing.” The woman struggled to suppress a smile, it felt so good to succeed in helping someone.

Matsusume grinned at her. “Kin really has taught you well.” He paused and looked off to the side. “I have taught them well too, I should just focus on being proud and supporting them.” His eyes met hers and filled with gratitude. He glanced at the time and realized they’d gone a few minutes over his normal 45 minutes and stood.

“It was good to see you today Matsusume, I hope you get those letters today.” She smiled. The man looked at her for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

“I should tell you Otsuka-san, you need to be careful of who you tell that you’re taking care of Kakashi. There are some rumors going around.” Otsuka froze in her seat, it was clear he was trying to get something across that she didn’t fully understand.

She took a breath and met his eyes, they looked worried. “Rumors huh? Well I’ll get on fixing them. Thank you Matsusume-san.” The man nodded.

“Akimichi and Nara’s stick together after all.” He closed the doors and Otsuka absentmindedly wondered what exactly rumors meant. She’d ask Mikoto of Kin next time she saw them, though she knew Mikoto would give her a straight answer. She wrote down some notes about Masusume and then paused. 

Failed her mother huh? Did she really feel like she didn’t do enough for her mother? She’d poured all of her life into her mother, been at her beck and call until half a year ago. She didn’t have a life because she wanted to be there for her mother.

Maybe it was time to let go of some of her mother’s teachings. She’d think about it further once she was home.

~

Otsuka struggled to unlock the door under the weight of all the bags she was carrying. She’d left right after her third appointment, which was a little sketchy in her opinion, she wasn’t actually sure if she’d helped or made it worse. She stopped at the market and bought enough to make something she knew Kakashi liked, her mother had taught her to cook when she was little and she didn’t care much for cooking but she did love food. She was making miso soup and broiled saury, something that Kakashi had been asking for more and more.

She started on the cooking and then started to tidy the house before stopping half way through. She’d always gotten angry at Minato for never keeping the house spotless like her mother had taught her. And today, realizing she felt as though she failed her mother?

Otsuka had always strived to keep her mother happy, as hard as it was, and her mother had always complained she wasn’t doing enough. Nothing she did was right, and now thinking that she had begun to do the same thing to Minato her mother did to her. It was unacceptable, she wasn’t Minato’s mother. She was his girlfriend, and while it was perfectly fine for her to worry and care, she needed to stop treating the man like a child.

With some surprise she realized Minato did much the same thing to her, constant worry and his mother hen tendencies. She knew it was because he hadn’t had a family before. It sounded like treating each other as partners and not like children was something they both needed to work on. Maybe she’d eventually get to a place where she could separate herself fully from her mother.

She finished cleaning the table but left everything on the table, she should relax until Kakashi got home and then she’d spend time with him. He was more important, and she was determined to take care of him the best she could.

The food was finished in an hour and Kakashi was home a few minutes later with a young boy. He had a bowl cut and wore a blinding green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. Otsuka blinked at the child and wondered if the fashion choice was a statement or the boy just didn’t realize. “You brought home a friend!” Kakashi’s aunt smiled and pulled the tiny boy into her arms.

“No I didn't.” Kakashi glared. “He just followed me here.”

“Hello youthful young lady! My name is Maito Gai!” His voice echoed and Otsuka winced. “Kakashi and I are eternal rivals!”

Kakashi growled and started to storm off into his room but stopped when he passed the counter. Otsuka watched the internal struggle as he tried to decide if the food was worth staying in Gai’s presence. He seated himself at the counter and his choice was clear.

“Well Gai-kun, my name is Otsuka Nara but please just call me Oba-san like Kakashi does.” Kakashi had started to call her auntie. It was adorable, but he had already started using it to get her to do things for him. Otsuka saw this as a good step forward in their relationship as she could’ve hoped for. Still, Kakashi glared into her back and sunk lower into his chair. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Kakashi audibly protested but stopped when Otsuka gave him a look. The boy before her did not look well fed and she loved Kakashi, another sudden realization, but she also wanted to ensure the boy was fed tonight.

“Of course youthful Oba-san!” Otsuka laughed and watched him practically leap into a chair. He was certainly energetic. Because she’d only expected the two of them she didn’t have enough for the three of them but simply gave her portion to Gai. When the boy realized he started to protest.

“Please Gai-kun, I ate earlier today and am still full. We have plenty of food. I can always get something later.” The response seemed to satisfy him and he continued to eat.

“So Kakashi, how was school?” The boy groaned.

“Awful, how does Minato-san do it? He wants such perfection with a brush, but I can’t even stop to think about a brushstroke halfway through otherwise it leaves a splotch. Except the things he has me copying are so confusing that can’t figure out where each stroke stops and ends.” Kakashi sighed and looked to the side. She could tell the boy was feeling dejected and getting antsy. She knew just the thing to perk him up but she’d wait until Gai was finished eating.

“And Gai-kun, how was school for you today?” She turned and watched the boy come alight with his passion. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time she saw him with Kakashi. The young boy talked about the youthfulness of learning about taijutsu. Their conversation continued for another 30 minutes and Otsuka was delighted to see Kakashi animated with someone as he tried to tell Gai taijutsu was not the only important thing to learn. Eventually she decided it would be a good idea to break them up as Kakashi got more and more annoyed.

“Well, our letters came late today but Minato sent you a response.”

Kakashi immediately perked up and glanced around the house for them. Otsuka laughed and stood and grabbed his from her bag. She handed it over and Kakashi had left the dining table and moved into his room in seconds. Otsuka sighed and gave Gai an apologetic look.

“Gomenasai Gai, Kakashi’s been expecting this letter for a while.” He waved it away and stood.

“It is about time I head home. Thank you so much Oba-san! Your food is so youthful!” Gai left with a wave and Otsuka was washing dishes when Kakashi re-entered the dining room.

“So? Everything you expected it to be?” Otsuka leaned on the counter and waited for Kakashi’s response.

“He sent a lot of tips and more work for my teachers, he also sent a new training regimine!” Kakashi had forgotten any semblance of pretending to be cool, he could finally start on learning more about ninjutsu. “It’s mostly chakra control and learning to master d-rank jutsu with one hand like I asked.” The Hatake went on about how Minato had said he would do his best to get in contact with his families ninken from his end and see how old they would accept Kakashi and when they would have a dog Kakashi could train.

Otsuka smiled, she was sure Minato was already thinking of him as his kid despite not having met the young boy. He had about a month before he came back, just in time for his twentieth birthday. Speaking of, she needed to get the man a present, and she was sure Kakashi would want to get him one too. She’d begun to give him an allowance about a month ago for chores and getting his work done. 

Kakashi had been learning more in the past three months than he had in the academy. Through discussion with the academy director they’d decided Kakashi would stay at the academy until the end of the year before finally officially graduating. Minato had seen to his training even though he was miles away and Otsuka had been helping him to learn about how to spend and save money, cooking, proper physical and mental health. That last one she was doing as she learned herself, sharing what she’d learned with the young boy seemed to help him more than talking it out with him. Making it out to him as them learning together, which they were as he’d spent quite a few nights up helping her study, made them equals in his eye, and therefore she wasn’t looking down on him.

She’d also had a hand in keeping him away from the never ending glares and horrible comments about Kakashi’s heritage and the young boy himself being a failure. They were getting worse and worse, she wanted to find a way to get rid of them completely and force it into other peoples heads. Kakashi was not his father. But that was a problem for future Otsuka, for now she was focusing on keeping Kakashi happy.

The two spent the rest of the night talking, and Otsuka helped Kakashi with his own work and chores at the boy’s request. When Kakashi decided he should go to bed Otsuka pulled out her own letter from Minato. She felt her heart stutter when she looked at it. Kami she missed him.

She tore the letter open and pulled out the contents.

_ Dear Otsuka, _

_ I miss you. I wanted to write you a happy letter but I can’t find it in me. Fugaku keeps telling me to stop wasting paper and write the damn letter already. This is about my fourteenth try at a letter to you. I’ve never been good at lying to you, apparently even in writing. The constant death and fighting here seems to have taken its toll on me, watching so many of my comrades fall only makes me angrier at myself. I should be able to protect them all, otherwise why should I even strive to become Hokage. I know you’re busy, I shouldn’t dump all this off on you. _

_ They’ve given me a moniker. The Yellow Flash. Isn’t it cool? I certainly approve. The Iwa-nin seem to have good naming skills at least. _

_ I’ll be home by the end of the month. I can’t wait to meet Kakashi, as horrible as it sounds, I’m glad we get to take care of him. I have a lot to share with you in regards to him and Danzo but unfortunately these letters are only so secure.  _

_ The Uzu reinforcements arrived four days ago, I thought you’d be happy to know Kushina is here, she sends her regards. Shikaku has told me to tell you that he will not degin that question with a response. It’s safe to say Yoshino isn’t happy with his injury. Inoichi requests you give Kin hell and Fugagku wants me to inform you I’m infuriating. _

_ As for a response to your question, I have it handled, Danzo won’t be an issue, Shikaku and I have made sure of it. If anything does happen despite our efforts, the two seals I enclosed just need to be ripped and every ANBU in Konoha will come running. Mikoto is right, we should take the right precautions. Give one to Kakashi and take one for yourself. Stay safe. _

_ Love, Minato _


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto was knocking furiously on Otsuka’s apartment door two hours later. The woman was just about finished with her studying and was starting to wrap up so she could get a few hours of sleep before heading to work. 

“Otsuka!” Mikoto’s voice sounded watery and disturbed. Otsuka breathed out slowly, stood and called out to her friend to get her to quit knocking. She was sure Kakashi was awake now, but if the knocking ceased, he would probably go back to sleep. Probably. She opened the door and her best friend crashed into her arms, sobbing.

“Mikoto?” The Nara pushed the door closed with her foot and led her crying friend to the couch. She’d only seen the young woman cry twice before in the time she’d known her, the first when her older brother had died and the second had been at her wedding to Fugaku. Things never seemed to be too out of the Uchiha’s control and she knew it.

Otsuka felt a hum as Mikoto whispered something through her crying. “Gomen Mikoto, I can’t hear you. It’s okay to just cry for as long as you need.” She rubbed circles into her back as she cried. What could have happened?

Their letters had just come, she knew Fugaku wasn’t dead or Minato would have said something. Unless it had happened right before the letters left. Still, it wasn’t likely. The contents of Mikoto’s letter from Fugaku was probably what had caused the extreme distress. When she felt Mikoto’s trembling hands dig further into her pants Otsuka resigned herself to give Fugaku a piece of her mind if it was in fact the man’s fault.

She didn’t know much about Mikoto and Fugaku’s duties as head of the clan and the clan head’s wife but she assumed it had to be something like Shikaku’s work. With Fugaku gone, Mikoto had stepped up and was handling everything, including the police force. Maybe it was that? Otsuka had eyes enough to see the police force got a little brutal at times and maybe with some pushback from Konoha’s council, Mikoto was at her wits end. She had to give her best friend props, she was insane to be able to handle this for so long.

Mikoto quieted down to hiccuping and pushed herself up to compose herself but Otsuka caught her hands and pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m here for you. Just give the word and I’ll help you with whatever it is.” Mikoto tensed a little under her fingers but when she pushed her way out of the embrace to look Otsuka in the eye she was determined.

The young Uchiha took a deep hiccupy breath and slowly pulled herself into a calmer state. In a few moments she was ready to speak and gave Otsuka a watery but still grim smile. “I’m going to murder Danzo if it’s the last thing I do.”

Otsuka, true to her word, leaned back into the couch while thinking about how on earth she was supposed to explain this to Minato and Shikaku. “I suppose we have some deaths to plan then.” The young Nara was not one for thought out plans, as she’d recently been learning Improvisation, while terrifying, was her skill. Coming up with plans and tricks in the moment seemed to work much better for her than a well thought out strategy. Shikaku would probably facepalm if he heard her say that.

Mikoto gave her best friend a small smile and took both her hands in hers. “Otsuka, you could get killed if you help me-”

Otsuka cut Mikoto off. “Miko, I’ve been dating Minato for three years, it’s about time I gave him some grey hairs don’t you think? Besides, we both know Minato would sooner kill half the village before he let anything happen to me.” She entwined their fingers. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t join my best friend in treason? Now, tell me exactly what’s been happening and don’t leave anything out.”

It momentarily crossed Mikoto’s mind; she'd never really remembered that Otsuka was in fact a Nara. While the boldness was out of character for her best friend ever since she’d started this new job, she’d watched her friend slowly start to grow out of her shell and show the world the strong willed woman Mikotot had known her to be. Mikoto straightened her shoulders and focused on the reason she was here now and began to tell Otsuka everything she’d been missing.

Mikoto spent an hour just telling her the backstory of Danzo’s obsession with the Uchiha and the constant meddling he did, he’d been backing the Uchiha into a corner more and more recently. The public disliked the police force and had been calling for change but the Uchiha were too prideful to do anything but insist that they were enough.

Otsuka listened with a furrowed brow and growing anger; even she had been at least a little bit suspicious of the Uchiha, despite her friendship with Mikoto. To hear that the Uchiha were in fact being backed into a corner made her feel incredibly stupid. There was no way she was going to let this continue, Danzo was already an asshole as it was, like hell she’d just let it continue. The problem would be taken care of soon if she had anything to say about it. “Wait so what happened today?”

Mikoto took a deep breath, “I’m not entirely certain how it happened, yet. All I know is that a few members of the police force were called out to kick some drunk civilians out of a bar. When they arrived the civilian acted disrespectfully and spit in an officers face when they forcefully pushed the man out he retaliated. The civilian began to attack but for some godforsaken reason they used a Katon and practically roasted the man alive.”

“Is he still alive?” Otsuka was horrified.

“Yes, but barley, apparently the damage has caused paralysis.” Mikoto’s hands clenched. “I don’t know how yet but I know Danzo’s behind this.”

Otsuka agreed. The Uchiha may be prideful but they weren’t animals. “Did you speak to any of the officers that were there when it happened?”

Mikoto shook her head. “They’re all in T&I, I haven’t been allowed to have any contact.” Frustration and desperation began to seep into her words.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Otsuka that she had missed something. Between Danzo’s apparent interest in young powerful shinobi and his attempt at ostrating the Uchiha, he was planning something big. How would setting the Uchiha up in this way help? She’d have to ask Shikaku when he returned about it. Warning bells began to ring in her head when something clicked.

There wasn’t a single clanhead that was still in the village, they were all on the frontlines. It was strange that anyone who could make any real fuss about a decision by the Hokage or his advisors were not in the village. She wondered briefly if she should consider involving herself in more of the Nara’s decisions. Otsuka was missing enough information that she knew she’d have to start paying far more attention. If only she’d accepted the position Shikaku had offered her when she found out her mother was going to die. He’d wanted her to be in line to be the next clan head. Despite having no ninja experience he’d affirmed she was the best choice for the position. He’d promised he would train her up until he was sure she could handle herself in a meeting and then shove off many of his obligations onto her so he could laze about more.

At the time she’d insisted that she had no need to involve herself in ninja politics when her mother was approaching her deathbed faster and faster. Now she was realizing Shikaku had been trying to set her up for success her entire life. Playing Shogi, mentioning issues others in the clan were experiencing off hand so she would inevitably handle them on her own, introducing her to all of his ninja friends, the list went on. The scheming jerk.

“Otsuka?” Mikoto was staring at the hallway suspiciously. Ah, Kakashi was probably still awake and listening. The woman didn’t have to be a ninja to know Kakashi had a habit of getting into things he really shouldn’t. For instance he’d snuck into her room multiple times to steal some of Minato’s more advanced ninjutsu books; Minato had told her to look out for the small changes like that and if the book wasn’t returned in two days then she should ask him for it back.

“It’s alright Mikoto, Kakashi please join us.” There was the sound of a door swinging open and the Kakashi appeared at the end of the hallway. He looked as if he wasn’t sure if he should be guilty or indifferent. The young boy tended to put up that insufferable mask anytime anyone besides Otsuka was home, even then his emotions were muted if the woman herself wasn’t completely relaxed herself.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Kakashi-kun.” Mikoto scolded.

“Then you shouldn’t talk so loud.” Kakashi responded, he glared at Mikoto. In his eyes the woman was annoying. She was always around to take Otsuka’s attention.

Mikoto looked slightly peeved but rolled her eyes at Kakashi’s words. “And you shouldn’t get yourself caught.” Kakashi glared.

“Alright alright, let's be civil please.” Otsuka stood and moved into the kitchen. She would help her friend, the problem was simply she did not have the confidence yet to be able to actually take on Danzo. Plus there was no way she was ready to deal with any backlash her actions might cause. Spending months focused on a different way of thinking was certainly helping her down the right path but Otsuka knew deep down that she would die if she took this path and anything went wrong. Wasn’t it Shikaku who always preached that a well thought out plan always goes wrong?

Kakashi seated himself at the counter and Mikoto sunk further into the couch in protest. “I can help.” The young ninja revealed one of Minato’s scrolls and pointed at something Otsuka didn’t quite understand. Mikoto moved to look over his shoulder and scoffed.

“Kakashi-kun you’re hardly a fuinjutsu master. You can’t even create a bomb tag yet.” Mikoto statched the scroll from him and looked at it. “What is this?”

“I can’t but Minato-san can. It is meant to compel the truth out of people. It takes a long time and lots of Chakara to create but if Danzo was kept under its influence long enough it could work.” Kakashi looked rather proud of himself, but his few glances at Otsuka’s face told both of the women he was afraid his idea would be shot down.

“Well you two would know better than I, but we can bring it up with Minato once he returns. All letters leaving and returning are read by someone, Minato is given a little bit more wiggle room as a well known jonin but you never know.” Otsuka pulled everything she needed for tea out and set to work. “Right now, we need to figure out how to get in contact with any ninja who was there. Meanwhile I have a few ideas on what we should do right now.” 

“When did you become such a strategist Otsuka?” Mikoto’s voice was light but it was clear she was legitimately interested in the answer.

Ostuka blushed. “Kin has been drilling the importance of thinking ahead into me and teaching me how to act on something that will quickly become a problem.” She paused and turned up the heat on the water. “But first, I’ll go meet with Yoshino in the morning, I need to make sure I can get another clan to back the Uchiha. With every clan head out of the village, Danzo will take action as soon as possible.”

Mikoto nodded solemnly. “I’ll start on trying to keep our clan as calm as possible. The elders are going to have a fit and be raging for retribution to a set up.” She accepted her cup of tea and held it in both hands.

“Mikoto, I hate to ask this so selfishly, but I can’t afford the cost to send a message to the front lines. I need to send Shikaku a letter as quickly as possible, I’d need you to pay for a letter there and back. I need permission from Shikaku to take over as clan representative whenever he leaves the village, ask Minsto about the truth seal thing, and I’m gonna need Fugaku’s written permission to allow a Nara to apprentice under someone in the force.”

“Will Shikaku give you that position? Isn’t that Yoshino’s job?”

Ostuka nodded. “Yoshino hates it, she wants to go back to taking missions. She’ll be ecstatic I’m taking over.” Ostuka looked to the side and sighed. “Kami, what am I getting myself into.”

Mikoto finished off her tea and picked up Kakashi’s untouched tea without asking. She needed the warmth of the tea more than he did. “I can pay. But only if you’re sure this will work; Ostuka this isn’t an easy job and it will be permanent until you can find someone else to agree to taking it.” Her best friend smiled one of the largest smiles she’d ever seen. “I know, but I’m not going to sit back, despondent, quiet, and lonely. And I’m rather excited to do something once in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Minato almost a full minute to stop coughing. His face was bright red and he was looking directly away from Shikaku and at the bar to his side. He picked up his water cup again and took another sip. At some point the nice conversation they’d been having had turned into a threat.

Minato had only just started dating Otsuka, she was sweet, thoughtful, and treated him like family. That was what had really caught him, as soon as he’d begun to hang out with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio for lunches and training Otsuka had brought homemade lunches for him too. She repaired his clothing and told him she’d handle his broken weapons with Shikaku’s. Inochi had almost instantly begun teasing him about it. 

After that Minato had managed to get Fugaku and Hiashi to start to join them in their free time, Otsuka had insisted she make them lunches as well. That was how Mikoto and Otsuka had met.

Mikoto had been livid, thinking Otsuka was propositioning Fugaku. She’d said exactly that. Otsuka had promptly picked up the box she’d made for Fugaku and emptied the thing over his head. She’d said, “Sorry, but I am not sacrificing my first female friend in this group for you.” Mikoto had laughed so hard she invited her over for tea and the two were fast friends.

It wasn’t until he’d heard Shikaku was in the hospital for a possibly fatal injury that he had even noticed something. Otsuka had been waiting with Yoshino and Inochi when he found them. Yoshino was in Otsuka’s arms and Inochi had his head in his hands. He approached slowly and loudly so as not to scare anyone.

Otsuka looked up with watery eyes and gave him a faint smile. It was at that moment he swore to himself he’d never allow her to look so sad again. It dawned on him at that moment that as his worry for Shikaku built, his heart ached to see Otsuka smiling and warmly brushing his worry away. He filed away the start of his realization for a moment where he could afford to think about it.

Yoshino lifted herself enough to see Minato and then let herself fall back into Otsuka’s lap. She mumbled something he couldn’t understand but Otsuka only hummed and started to stroke her cousin's hair. Inochi seemed to have heard as well because he lifted his head out of his hands and stood slowly. When he began to move down the hallway Minato followed closely behind.

Inochi explained Choza had stayed behind to clean up the scene and then report to the Hokage. The two stopped at the Nurse’s station and Inochi asked about Shikaku’s status but was met with an unimpressed look. They turned around and began to head back but Minato caught Inochi’s arm.

“He’ll be alright.” Minato gave his best smile and he could tell it wasn’t great as Inochi didn’t seem to look any better. The man shook his head and looked over at the two women in chairs.

“He gave me messages for them in case.” Minato’s breath caught in his throat. It was unlike Shikaku to lose faith in anything. He pushed down the shooting feeling of a burning anxiety. “I’m supposed to tell you to ask Otsuka out already.”

Minato turned back to Inochi. With confidence he wasn’t aware he had he said, “He  _ will _ be okay.” Inochi paused and his eyes met unwavering sturdy ones. A ghost of a smile pushed its way onto Inochi’s lips as he subconsciously straightened and pushed his shoulders back a little.

They looked over to see Otsuka and Yoshino staring at the both of them. Minato leaned over to whisper into the clan head's ear. “How loud did I say that?”

Inochi burst out laughing.

Four hours later Shikaku was stable and things were beginning to look up. Yoshino tore her husband a new one while Otsuka braided the man’s hair to keep it out of his face. Anytime Shikaku looked to her for support she almost comically steeled her face and nodded along with whatever Yoshino said.

When she had finished, Otsuka moved behind Yoshino and nodded along to what the woman said. When she had finally finished her long rant Otsuka stood and put her hand on Yoshino’s shoulder.

“I should really get going and handle all of the Nara’s who I’m sure have collapsed somewhere to cloud gaze in anxiety. Inochi do you think you could grab Yoshino some food from Choza’s restaurant? She hasn’t eaten in twelve hours.” She gave Yoshino a serious and warning glance. “Minato, come, we have to coral Nara’s.” Ostuka ignored the fact that the Akimichi’s restaurant was all the way across the village and there were other places Inochi could grab food from and that word of Shikaku’s recovery had already had two hours to get out to all the nosy Nara clan.

Minato didn’t miss both Shikaku and Yoshino’s grateful glances to Otsuka and he only waved as he followed Otsuka.

As they made their way towards the Nara compound Minato noticed the flock of people who asked how Shikaku was and wanted to check up on the clan head through Otsuka was enormous. They were stopped by at least thirty people who clearly knew Otsuka and seemed to love her. Minato wondered when exactly it was that Otsuka had become such an integral part of Konoha’s civilian lives. They all seemed genuinely worried about a clan that cared more about sleeping than work.

It wasn’t until they had entered the head house that Otsuka broke down. The moment the door closed she paused and shortly after her shoulders began to shake. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up with tears and panic.

“I was so worried it felt like I was going to burst.” Otsuka moved a hand over her chest as her breathing started to speed up. Minato helped her over to the couch and sat down next to her. “I felt so”, she took a deep shaky breath, “helpless.”

Minato locked eyes with the women he had largely considered to be one of the most important people in his life without ever realizing it. Something he couldn’t place fluttered in his chest. “So did I.” He sat back into the couch and ran a hand through his hair as he felt another push of anxiety move through his body. “It feels awful. But you took care of Yoshino, that counts for something.”

Otsuka shook her head and fell into his side. He ignored the warm feeling that blossomed and tried to focus on her instead. “You better keep yourself out of the hospital Minato-kun, I will murder you for stressing me out.”

Minato laughed and moved his arm so he could give her a side hug. “Yes ma’am. Well, what’s on the list of to-do’s today?”

“I know there’s at least one meeting with some of the Nara that Yoshino was going to, but besides that my mother is visiting Sakumo today so I’ll probably clean up the house in preparation for Shikaku’s return and fill out some of his paperwork I’m not supposed to even know about.” Ostuka stood slowly and made her way to the kitchen.

She looked back over at Minato. “Tea?” He nodded furiously and pushed himself up from the couch.

“Anything I can help with?”

Otsuka pulled the tea pot out and began making tea. “Shikaku has a stack of scrolls in his office, if you could get them and help me fill them out? I know little of the political things but Shikaku is always going on about his opinions. It's easy enough for me to guess. Oh, be careful of the seal that’s under his desk.”

Minato nodded and went in search of the documents. They spent the rest of the day finishing the paperwork and cleaning up the house. It was in the following weeks he found himself seeking out Otsuka more and more. The more he was around her the more that blossoming warm feeling he felt, the more he noticed Otsuka never actually gave herself credit for the things she did and knew.

He asked Shikaku about it once and the man sighed and said he’d been dealing with this for years. As Minato later found out, it was worse than he had thought. Shikaku had explained to him once that while Otsuka felt she knew all his opinions on politics, he never actually discussed them that often, it was just the few times he had she had remembered every scrap and detail and without thinking had pulled it apart in order to understand better and be able to help him.

Everything she did and understood was because she had noticed and picked up on the habits of others around her. She wanted to help those she cared about and in order to do so she was unknowingly examining them and watching to see if she needed to intercede. What she felt was obvious information was just her naturally doing what she’d been doing her whole life. She noticed the details. Like whenever Yoshino wore green she perked up because she matched her house’s general decor, so when Otsuka bought Yoshino clothing, she bought green.

Shikaku explained Otsuka’s mother had always taught her to catch the details, through games and her own disability she pointed out the tiny things that pointed to pain, struggle, opinions, anything that would give her any insight into someone.

“So how do I make her realize she’s not as useless as she thinks?” Minato’s arms were crossed as he leaned against the door to Shikaku’s office.

“We don’t. She’ll get there on her own.” Shikaku took a sip of his coffee. “It will all figure itself out. I learned years ago it has to happen on it’s own.” The man before him looked rather content with the way things were currently going.

Shikaku cleared his throat and Minato was back in the present watching the man in front of him give him an unimpressed look. Minato shook his head at the memories that had bubbled up. “Shikaku, I have no intentions of playing with Otsuka’s emotions.” Minato fought down the blush that was still across his cheeks.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. “That was not what I said.”

Minato rolled his eyes. “You implied it. Besides, while you’re content to sit back and watch Otsuka grow I’m going to prove to her she can do anything.” The two locked eyes and there was something the Shikaku couldn’t place there, but he nodded and leaned back.

He had the feeling everything was going to be fine. Eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly for fun. Have fun!

Minato stretched slowly and felt his whole body groan. It took everything in him not to simply return to the makeshift bed behind him, he was exhausted. In a few hours he’d be on the move again with his regimen. He’d been proclaimed captain not two weeks ago when their captain had died on the field. He was sorry to no longer have Fugaku and Shikaku at his back but at the very least the experience would help him towards his goal as Hokage.

He stepped out of his tent just in time to see the start of a shift change. Tsume caught him by the arm, and gently tugged her captain to the side. She pulled out a scroll and handed it to him. “Back already? That was quick.”

“Yeah well Hokage-sama figured you’d be interested in this opportunity. He would like you to know it’s optional, he believes you know best for our regiment.”

Minato sighed as he did a quick inspection of the scroll looking for anything out of the ordinary. “What is this opportunity?”

Tsume shrugs, motioning for him to get on with it already. Minato rolls his eyes and opens the scroll surveying the information. “We have the chance to ambush some of Iwa’s nin, but it will probably prolong our regiments return for at least another month.” 

Tsume looks over his shoulder with a feral grin. “A chance to take out some Iwa scum? Count me in.” She reached her hand out to pet her companion as he came up to her side, back from delivering the rest of the letters she’d come back with.

Minato stares hard at the scroll in front of him. If they decided to go after this chance it would lead to countless deaths to his regiment that Konoha could really do without right now. An idea popped into his head that caused him a bit of a pause. The Hokage hadn’t insisted the whole regiment go. “Tsume, go get Kusuke and Heiko, I wanna discuss our options before we make any rash decisions.” He ignored the whine from Tsume that followed after his order.

In an hour it had been decided that the regiment would be splitting up into three parts with Tsume leading one group to hit the Iwa nin head on, Kusuke to lead one group around to attack from behind, and Minato was left with a much smaller group that would be rushing ahead to prepare the battle ground. They’d be facing two entire fully equipped and rested regiments of Iwa’s nin.

As quickly as possible the camp was packed. All three groups set off in their intended directions shortly after. It had occurred to Minato that despite the advantage the Iwa nin would have if he could get a day alone with the designated battle field between his own sealing and the trap experts he was bringing with them the battle would take a massive turn in their favor. From that point it was only a matter of Tsume’s group maneuvering Iwa’s troops into the right place for a battle.

It wouldn’t be easy by any means but as far as Minato was concerned if Anyone could intentionally corner two entire armies while making it look like Konoha was retreating it was certainly Tsume Izunaka. It was possible she was the only woman besides his girlfriend he believed could do anything she wanted. He was also biased.

Heiko, the forty-year-old trap expert that could probably make a trap the shinigami couldn’t escape, was by his side as they ran. They planned quietly as they ran. He’d taken a small bit of time to apply silence and communication seals; he, Jiraiya, and Kushina had all co-developed. It allowed all parties to communicate without being heard by anyone who didn’t have the seal or was over five feet away. They still spoke as quietly as possible to be safe, you simply never knew.

“Minato-san, we have to make plans in case Tsume can’t lead them to the right spot, or if Kouske’s team gets lost, or if the Iwa nin know about our ambush, or-“ Heiko glared at Bumi to quiet the younger boy down.

“Bumi you’re gonna to stress yourself to death, if that happens we will figure it out.”

“Mah Hekio, it's good for Bumi to be contingency planning. But don’t worry, it will all work out.” Minato smiled brightly at the boy who flanked his left. “Trust the plan, if you question your teammates you’ll die quicker than if the plan goes wrong.”

“But aren’t we supposed to always be ready for a plan to go wrong?”

Hekio laughed, “Be ready for the plan to go wrong, but don’t focus on it.” Bumi looked confused but nodded along anyway causing the trap expert to laugh again.

Minato grinned. “Who knows, maybe if you plan for everything that could go wrong then none of the rest of us have to focus on that.” Bumi frowned.

“Minato-san, please tell me you are joking?”

Minato gave the boy an innocent smile. “What? But Bumi whatever shall we do if you don’t make those plans for us!” Heiko barely hid her snicker and the rest of the group failed to contain their own laughter.

Bumi’s frown deepened. “Well, fine I will show you then! I’ll have planned for everything!” The entire group breaks into laughter and Bumi’s facade cracks. It dawns on some of them, they’d follow Minato to their death. If that was because he was just a charismatic fighter or because they couldn’t help but feel drawn to him they didn’t know.

Heiko’s laughter subsided with a few huffs, her smile is knowing when Minato ruffles Bumi’s hair. She’d bet her stash of chocolates that the man standing before her was going to be the next Hokage.

~

Shikaku sighed at the sight of a personal messenger arriving at his tent. Ever since Minato left he was sure that something was going to go wrong. This was probably the start of another headache he would not be looking forward to. As soon as he glanced at the scroll to see Minato, Fugaku, and his own written hastily across the top he let out another sigh. He had the distinct feeling he was about to experience a lot of yelling.

He shooed away the personal messenger and stuck his head out of the tent to loudly shout. “Inoichi! Fugaku! Choza! Get your asses in here!” He heard two responding shouts and one loud grumble. The three were there within seconds. 

Fugaku snatched the scroll in Shikaku’s hand and opened it without her situation ignoring Shikaku’s eye roll. With a flourish he opened it and revealed the long letter and stack of papers Otsuka had sent to them. Fugaku found his own personally addressed stack of papers almost instantly and began reading, shoving the rest of the paper towards Shikaku. He seated himself unceremoniously at the table, more interested in what he was reading.

Inoichi walked over and glanced at the large stack of paper in Shikaku’s hands. The two shared a glance as they both had a sinking feeling in their stomach. They set out the papers and once they had finished Fugaku was growling.

“That fucking bastard!” Choza looked up from the letter he was reading Otsuka had addressed to Minato. “Danzo set up my clan while I was gone! I should have known leaving the clan was a horrible idea but Minato talked me into it.”

“He was right to Fugaku.” Shikaku stepped towards him and snatched the letter out of his hand, reading and speaking at the same time. “If you had stayed you would have been the only clan leader left in the village, while I recognize the position it put you in, if you had stayed Danzo would have only had more fuel for the fire.”

While Shikaku read, Inoichi opened Otsuka’s letter to the Nara head. “Choza, you’ve won the bet.”

“I know.” Choza reclined in his seat. He was quite proud of himself. “Though we will have to send Minato this letter. He won’t be happy.”

“Bet?” Fugaku asked.

“Otsuka has sent Shikaku the paperwork for him to assign her as the defectors head anytime he is out of the village, and Choza just so happened to bet she would take the position over before Minato and Shikaku returned to the village.”

“Fuck,” Shikaku ran a hand through his hair. “I was certain she would ask Minato before she took the position.”

Inoichi smiled a grim smile. “She may be dependent on him but she’s taking the steps to be her own person, she would make the decision without him. But you are her lifelong confidant. I’m surprised she didn’t wait til she could get in contact with you for advice.”

Fugaku rolled his eyes. “You’re worrying about a bet?”

“Yes” Both Inoichi and Shikaku responded.

“Winner gets the final say in the loser's first born child’s name.”

Fugaku winced. “That was dumb. But, I will not allow a non-Uchiha to apprentice anyone from my clan. We cannot-”

“All do respect Fugaku, but Otsuka is putting her life on the line for your clan. I would take her suggestion.”

Fugaku glared at the Nara. “Would you release clan secrets to my clan? Besides that Otsuka is not a military strategist and has never been trained-”

Inoichi shook his head. “No, she has been. Trust me on that one, just not conventionally. You think any Nara would allow their child into the world without the proper tools to take over the world? Their just too fucking lazy to ever actually do it.”

Shikaku sighed again. He had the feeling this would be a continuous thing. “It is mostly my fault, I lit a fire under her when she was younger. Because of that she’s always been subdued on anything that isn’t about other people's own personal health.”

Choza stood to take the letter from Shikaku’s hands and pointed towards the paperwork it would take forever to get Shikaku to fill out. They didn’t have the time to waste. “He called her dumb.” The clan head supplied the answer to the question he knew would follow.

Fugaku picked up the paperwork Mikoto had sent him. It was against his better judgement, but he understood that the Nara clan was reaching out. He considered how bad it must have been if Mikoto had actually told Otsuka everything. His wife would probably murder him if he didn’t go along with this. She thought the world of Otsuka after all.

Inoichi grabbed a stack of the papers Shikaku would have to fill out and started. “Go on Fugaku, fill out the paperwork. You can change it once you get back, until then, trust your wife to make the right decisions for your clan.”

“Fine. At least I’m not dumb enough to bet upon my child’s first name.”

“What would you bet on Fugaku?” Shikaku asked, actually rather interested. He barely avoided Choza’s hand to the back of his head as he got distracted.

The man thought for a moment. “Minato will be the next Hokage.”

Shikaku scoffed. “That’s not a  _ bet _ .”

“Fine.” Fugaku stopped only to glare at Shikaku. “Minato will be asking Otsuka to marry him,” He paused, “Within the next year.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes. “That sounds more like a prayer to me.”

“Mah, don’t underestimate Minato, I’ll give him six months.” Inoichi considers his options for winnings. “If I win, you have to let a Yamanaka apprentice under and Uchiha as well.”

Fugaku snorts. “If I win, you have to let my wife shop free at your flower shop til the day she dies.” Inoichi winced. He supposed it was a fair deal, kami help him win, otherwise his wife would really kill him.

“I would as well like to step into this bet with the same deal, let an Akimichi apprentice under your clan if I win, and if you win, your immediate family can eat free at my restaurant twice a week!” Choza laughed. “I say four months.”

Shikaku continued to sign papers. “I will stay out of this, I don’t need any more reason for Yoshino to kill me.”

“Oh? You don’t want  _ two _ Nara’s to apprentice under the Uchiha?” Fugaku threw down his pen and began to put away the papers to send back.

“More irritation than it’s worth.”

“Danzo is more irritating than he’s worth.” Inoichi comments. His voice was lower and darker.

Shikaku froze as something finally hit him. “Shit.” The three around him looked up. The man looks down at the papers he’s just finished signing. Otsuka was going to make him go grey with worry and he suddenly was very glad for Minato’s absence.

“Care to share?” Fugaku crosses his arms. He seems to be back in his clan head mode.

“Otsuka was smart enough to realize why having all clan heads out of the village right now is bad. The steps she is taking are the right ones but between her newest ward and this, she now poses the biggest threat to Danzo and his plans.”

The tent was silent.

Fugaku moved from where he was standing to pick up a paper. He wrote a few short sentences and folded it up.

~

Tsume smirked as she and her team reached the clearing she was sure that Minato’s team was directly under right now. They’d lost quite a few of their team already but they hadn’t sent their full force in because they didn’t want to actually lose. They acted surprised and fought only enough to make it seem like they didn’t have another plan. They’d managed to buy Minato’s team and Kusuke’s an extra four days.

Her companion growled lowly to signal he could smell their Captain. Tsume looked over to nod at the designated second in command and sushined directly down. She found herself in a maze of tunnels with various levers and wires leading down multiple paths. Minato found her almost immediately.

He was smiling at her. “We were starting to worry.”

Tsume shrugged and followed him as they walked down two paths. “You’ve all been working hard.”

“You have no idea.” Heiko says as they enter a larger area where they are sitting with a cup of something. “After you didn’t come the first day Bumi almost had a heart attack and suggested tunnels to ensure we would be able to change where the battle took place. Those things stretch out for miles. It actually might be good to set up a permanent Konoha check point here with all the work we put in.”

Minato laughed. “That’s if we don’t blow the entire thing up. But he’s right. It certainly made me think creating deep tunnels that lead all over Konoha’s territory wouldn’t be a half bad idea.”

“Still.” Heiko stood. “Tell us how long we have until they arrive? And when will Kusuke be here?”

Tsume grinned. “Oh he caught up about two days ago. They’ve been following behind for a while now.” She frowned. “We’ve lost more people than I thought we would, we will have to be extra careful of every move we make because I think they were finally starting to get suspicious on how they’ve been able to keep up with us. We do have quite a lot of heavily injured people.”

“How many were you able to draw to us?” Minato asked. They’d have to play the long game before their reinforcements would be sent in, he wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to keep Kusuke out of the game.”

“Oh, we have all of them!” Tsume looked almost giddy.

“How the hell did you do that?” The room was stunned.

“Oh you know, we just kidnapped the kage’s son. Nothing too big.” 

Minato’s mouth opened a fraction. That really changed things. Suddenly the fight wouldn’t be taking weeks and while they’d prepared for a very different fight it certainly made their job easier.

“None of you are worried about how well this plan has gone?” Bumi asked in the silence.

Tsume shrugged. “Maybe all your plans are just awful.” Heiko choked on their water laughing. “We almost missed the spot entirely except Kusuke had a scout looking for it and they pushed us in the right direction. After that half of us were almost blown up, I’d say leave it alone.”

Minato nodded. “We could always make something go wrong to make you feel better Bumi.” The young man looked terrified that he’d actually meant it. “Let’s get that prisoner down here and all our heavily injured. Send something to Kusuke to sit back and hang tight for just a while longer.” He turned to Heiko.

“Set everything up for the third seal, I wanna give them a nice big welcome. Tell everyone else to set up the circle.” Minato thought for a moment. “And why don’t we prepare for Potatoes just in case.”

“Pota-”

“Don’t ask.” Both Heiko and Minato respond at the same time.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Otsuka sighed as she entered her house for the first time in seventeen hours. As now the only current clan representative for Nara capable of making decisions for the clan she was swamped with work. The paperwork hadn’t stopped coming after Shikaku’s paperwork had been processed.

There were problems with the rationing among the Nara clan, mostly because half of them hadn't been collecting their rations or had been feeding some of it to the deer. Otsuka passingly wondered if she could get rations for the deer which might solve some of the problems but they were being forced to pull from the clans emergency funds to get enough food for their clan.

In the end Otsuka had gone from house to house and requested that every Nara collect their rations from the main house on Thursdays. Theoretically Otsuka would have all Nara rations delivered to Shikaku’s house and she would distribute them herself. It might have caused some problems if it was any other clan but she knew they didn’t care.

From there she was clearing d-rank mission requests that multiple houses had asked the clan to pay for. Interestingly enough one of them had been for genin to shape the clouds to settle an argument. She’d signed off on paying it, if solely so she could see the look on Shikaku’s face when he read what the report that was about to come in.

Beyond the hilarious issues that only the Nara clan could possibly bring up, Otsuka was feeling herself becoming more and more stressed. The work she was doing wasn’t hard, but it was work nonetheless. She made herself some tea while she continued to do paperwork and sent Yoshino to go check on Kakashi while she was out for training of her own.

The tea did little to calm her down but she took a minute to think over the past few months. She was proud of herself, despite sort of throwing herself face first into a new field, she was managing. In fact she was getting better at what she was doing. Kin had handed her two new ninja who’d just started taking sessions and she was incredibly excited to begin helping people from the start of their journey.

She’d even suggested offering sessions to children in the orphanage and that was a project Kin had handed off squarely to her. It felt good to be relied upon again, but not just because she was the last option. It was because she was proving herself, she was trusted. To be considered genuinely good enough at something that she could begin to hold her own was an amazingly freeing feeling. Kakashi didn’t necessarily have to rely on her, but he trusted her and cared for her. The changes that she was making in herself and those around her were things she didn’t know was possible.

Her mind fell on Minato. Minato Namikaze. The only pursuit she’d ever had for her own benefit and not someone else’s. As it turned out she hadn’t been the only one perusing, Minato just didn’t catch on until much later. She wondered what he was doing right now, hopefully not something too dangerous. She missed him, it had been a while since she’d even received a letter from him. She finished off her tea and glanced at the time. She was running late.

After that she rushed to work to get in three sessions and after that she was back at Shikaku’s house figuring out who to assign the task of picking up the ration deliveries.

When she was done she went home to find Kakashi training outside and she began to make dinner. With the rations she was using she made fish, rice that she cooked in fat, with some added salt, scrambled eggs, carrots and eggplant she’d splurged on solely for Kakashi she made enough to serve four hungry children. She wasn’t sure if she was sad Kakashi didn’t have someone else with him or to be glad to have some alone time to spend with her ward. She decided it didn’t matter as long as Kakashi was happy.

“Kakashi! Dinner!” She served the food and then poured them both tea.

In a minute Kakashi was seated at the table eating his food. “Wash your hands.” Otsuka gave the young boy a disapproving look as he grumbled at her. For someone who claimed he could take care of himself he loved to skip out on hygiene.

Kakashi begrudgingly washed his hands before reseating himself and digging into the food in front of him. “How was training today?” Otsuka picked at her food while she also looked through the files Kin had sent her home with. 

Kakashi shrugged. “I have to straighten out my lines with the brush still, Yoshino-san checked some of my taijutsu and Hamaru-sensei stopped by to check my katas. You?” He continued to scarf down his food while he waited for Otsuka to run through her day’s activities.

“Fine, fine.” She waved it off. “Oh, did you return Minato’s scroll on advanced barriers yet?” Otsuka hadn’t checked their room yet. She was really losing track of the things she needed to do. She was going to have to make a list. Oh no, was she going to turn into a list person? She’d give herself one list and then that would be it. She would not become a  _ list _ person. Was this what it felt like to be a clan head? She hated it.

Kakashi almost choked on his food and he looked up at the women in front of him with wide eyes. “Y-yeah.” He was honestly surprised she had noticed. And if she had noticed this scroll how many others had she known he’d looked at? “I can explain-”

Otsuka waved her hand. “Just checking, as long as you don’t do anything with them.” She paused to look up at her ward and gave him a smile. After a moment she brushed her hair back and closed the file. A sigh escaped. “What do you say we go for a walk? It’s been a long day, and I’m told the east gardens are pretty at night.”

Kakashi thought it over and agreed. He’d been opening up more and more. Between Otsuka practically begging him to bring friends home and the therapy three days a week it seemed that his life was starting to come together. At six years old he felt he was ready to take on the world but he found he had been spending his time waiting for Otsuka to come home.

As Otsuka changed into different clothes she called out to Kakashi. “I know I’ve barely been at home Kakashi, but you come first, so please feel free to ask if you need help.” She paused. “Okay?” 

She heard a hum come from down the hall and she smiled. She’d learned pretty quickly Kakashi responded better when she didn’t make a big deal of offering help. So if she casually brought it up behind a door so he wouldn’t feel called out, then she was simply using techniques Kin had been teaching her.

They were out the door shortly after and Otsuka took a deep breath as she took in the cool, fresh air. Tension and stress unwound from her posture and suddenly the overwhelming work felt easier and the hidden panic settled down.

“Should we pick flowers for the house?” Otsuka pointed to the edges of the garden that were generally left for wildflowers to grow on their own. Kakashi pulled out a kunai Otsuka hadn’t realized he brought.

“The yellow ones?” Kakashi had been picking up on the aesthetic Otsuka always stuck too. She liked what she called, “Summer” colors and anything that could be described as bright, striking, or vibrant.

“They’re called Chrysanthemums, actually you should learn, it’ll be important to know if you ever need to give someone a message or create a poison or antidote. I don’t know anything but the basic medicinal purposes and messages of flowers but I’ll see about Mikoto teaching you.” Otsuka reached over and pointed out another set of flowers. “These are-”

Otsuka was cut off as something blurred and sent her flying across the garden. She hit the pavement hard as pain blossomed in her leg and stomach. She let out a loud scream. She opened her eyes to see two ninja attacking Kakashi. No, no she couldn’t let them touch him. She tried to move but found herself falling back onto the ground.

Kakashi had leapt into action the moment after Otsuka had been hit and was currently focusing more on dodging any incoming attacks than actually attacking. The taller man caught him on the thigh before Kakashi retreated enough to start on the hand signs for something.

“KAKASHI!” Otsuka screamed. She couldn’t watch him get hurt in front of her. Another ninja appeared in front of her with a scratched out suna headband.

“Heh, you’re lucky you bent over. I won’t miss this time.” He brought his sword back and Otsuka felt fear and horror explode in her chest. She couldn’t- No she didn’t want this to happen. She had to protect Kakashi, she had to make sure he’d be okay.

As her body began to shake a warmth spread over her skin and a member of the Uchiha police force was suddenly in front of her moving her away from where she’d been moments before.

“Ma’am, I’m going to get you to the hospital as quickly as possible.”

“But- Kakashi.” Otsuka looked up into red eyes and begged. “Kakashi, Kakashi, he’s alone you can’t leave him alone! He’s-” Her breath left her body and she gripped onto the man who was holding her. This was- no- what was happening? It couldn’t be- Why?

“Ma’am, two of my comrades are there helping take care of the foreign ninja.”

“I need to make sure he’s okay, where is he?” Otsuka felt more panic, her breath sped up and she couldn’t get words out anymore. Pained sounds came out and as she tried harder and harder to speak her vision blurred.

“Ma’.... am ….. I need….. calm …… take a ….. you need.” Seconds later Otsuka’s world faded into darkness. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I always insist on forgetting to update until really late into the night but.....

Fugaku paced back and forth between his tent and the campfire that was set up directly to it’s left. Eight days. They were supposed to be here eight days ago. Minato’s regiment had successfully defeated two entire Iwa regiments and managed to capture the Tsuchikage’s son. Impressive considering they’d kept a little over half of their forces alive.

The Hokage had sent a scroll that they were to wait for Minato’s forces to meet up with them before they returned to the village. Everyone was antsy. They’d been ready to leave over a week ago and somehow Regiment 10 still hadn’t materialized.

There were shouts coming from the south and he turned to see two ninja approaching, they were shouting and looked badly hurt. “We were ambushed on the way back, we were sent ahead to see if we could get help. We need medic nin as quickly as possible.” Shikaku barked a few orders out and motioned for Fugaku to go join the two messengers. What had Minato gotten himself into this time. He waited patiently while people rushed about and readied themselves. 

They arrived an hour and a half later with a group of less than thirty people. He scanned the group for Minato and found him helping someone to sit down. He spoke to the medic-nin quietly and then was shooed away. He looked unsure of what to do with himself as he glanced around the rest of his regiment. He locked eyes with Fugaku and the Uchiha frowned and moved towards him.

“What happened?” Minato winced and Fugaku got a glance into the facade breaking. He looked exhausted and hopeless.

“We were ambushed on our way back. Iwa must have managed to get a message out and they’d brought reinforcements. The only reason any of us escaped was an accident.” Minato glanced at his hands for a moment and then shoved them into his pockets. “Heiko managed to trip one of their own explosives in an attack and wiped out enough we could get away.”

Fugaku crossed his arms and surveyed what was left of a powerful regiment. This did not bode well for Konoha. With every regiment starting to return, the next wave of Konoha nin would hold up but there was no guarantee there would be enough time in between for all of them to fully recover. They couldn’t afford to lose Minato to a student, those few ninja left would probably now follow him to his death, and would perform better under Minato’s leadership than a new captain.

“Once everyone is ready to move we will head home.” Choza said as he walked up. He patted Minato’s shoulder, he could tell the man was running on Chakara fumes.

Fugaku frowned. “Speaking of-”

“Oi! Uchiha!” His head snapped to the side at the grating voice of one Tsume Izunaka. She was on the ground a ways away and a medic-nin was trying to keep her in one spot long enough to heal her foot. She had a massive wound across her face and her left eye was bandaged. That must have hurt.

“What?” Fugaku’s voice conveyed annoyance.

Tsume smirked. “Make sure pretty boy gets rest!”

Fugaku rolled his eyes “Pretty boy?” Minato turned to Fugaku and gave him a teasing smile and winked. When Fugaku glared at him too he rolled his eyes and sighed.

“As I was saying, before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted. We have some news about Otsuka.”

The regiment captain froze. “What? Did something happen?”

“Not technically.” Choza supplied stepping forward. Minato cocked his head to the side confused.

“Otsuka took up the position of acting clan head, for anytime Shikaku leaves the village.” Fugaku filled in.

“OH?” Minato smiled. “Finally, I’ve been waiting for her to finally realize she-”

Fugaku shook his head. “Minato, she’s currently the only acting clan head in the village.” He lowered his voice enough that only Minato would be able to hear him. “She’s the only one who can do anything about Danzo’s plans. And with Kakashi already being a point of contention…” He trailed off to let the man in front of him finish the thought.

Minato knew better than to threaten to hurt anyone from the village, let alone a widely loved war veteran. Especially in front of his regiment who’d just spent weeks fighting non-stop. It didn’t stop the killer intent that leaked from him, but he managed to stop himself from spamming hirashin to get to Otsuka as quickly as possible.

She was okay. She had to be okay. If he let himself think otherwise he’d run himself into the ground with worry. “Mika-san, how long until we’ll be able to start the move to the village. We’re all aching to get home.” He shouldn’t rush them, he really shouldn’t. He knew it too. Still Minato found himself wanting to hirashin them all back to the village. He couldn’t rush them, he had to remind himself, it would only cause more problems in the end.

“A few more hours, Shikaku-san will have more ninja inbound by now.” She smiled at him, if a bit warily. The entire group could feel the killer intent leaking from him.

“Thank you Mika-san.” Minato thought for a moment. Two weeks, it would take them at least two weeks to get to the village. Two weeks. He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

~

For the past week and a half Minato had looked like he was ready to have a kid. He’d bounce around from person to person. Asking who needed help. Can I carry your pack for you? How are you doing on Chakra? Is your foot alright Tsume? Are you sure you should be on it? He’d been smacked for that one.

Shikaku felt about ready to find an excuse to send Minato ahead. He probably would have already done it if the constant questions hadn’t seemed to be keeping everyone’s focus on how annoying Minato actually was and not the trauma they’d just been through. Inochi called it remarkable. ‘ONLY two people have had any problems with flashbacks this entire trip back!’ Well Shikaku felt about ready to have a mental breakdown if Minato didn’t shut up.

He was worried for his cousin but unlike Minato he didn’t seem to need to mother everyone else as a coping mechanism. How the hell did Otsuka deal with this? Shikaku groaned.

“Shikaku, we have a Konoha ninja incoming.” He looked up and nodded to his best sensor nin. Aoba really was amazing, it was honestly kind of scary.

A messenger came into view about thirty seconds later, but he stopped in his tracks looking relieved. “I was sent to check up on you, we expected your return almost a week ago.”

Minato sprung forward. “We ran into some trouble.” He stopped and something dawned on him. “DO YOU KNOW OTSUKA? IS SHE OKAY? HAS SHE BEEN-”

“Uh sir, I don’t know who that is. W-w-would you please stop shaking me….” Minato had grasped their arms and was shaking them back and forth furiously. He stopped upon request and had the capacity to at least look slightly ashamed.

“Minato, please go find someone else to pester about Otsuka.” Shikaku said, barely keeping the amusement from his voice. The man looked like a lost puppy.

Minato sighed. At least he recognized his own mistake. Minato left with his metaphorical tail between his legs and Shikaku briefly wondered how the rest of the world was terrified of him.

~

Otsuka just felt a warm darkness for a while. She did what she could to move into the warmth and just stay there, appeased. But slowly the haze was fading and she was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She realized she was in pain. Actually a lot more pain then she should have been. Why was she in pain?

Then everything came flooding back. Her eyes flickered open, struggling under the heavy weight. Kakashi? She needed to know he was okay. She would never forgive herself if- her eyes landed on a distraught looking Kakashi sleeping in the chair to her left. There was a blanket drawn over him and food and tea. He was okay. The pressure of anxiety lifted immediately. Also it seemed someone had been taking care of him. Good. He would need it, she doubted this wouldn’t cause Kakashi another trauma, especially so close to his father’s death and how close Otsuka and Kakashi had been growing.

She experimentally tried to see if she could lift herself up and her arms pushed her up with little trouble. It was when her stomach started to bend that the pain came rushing in. She couldn’t keep herself from crying out and Kakashi’s eyes shot open and he bolted forward to her. She could see the panic written in them. His tanto was already half out. Oh Kakashi, she would never have wished this upon anyone, least of all him. She gave him a big smile.

“Sorry Kakashi, I seem to have forgotten I was hurt.” She laughed a little but winced at the pain. Still she scooted over and patted the bed. “Come on, I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

Kakashi looked like he considered it for a moment but when Otsuka began to reach over to grab him he immediately moved into the bed to keep her from hurting herself further. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him against her chest. She took a shaky breath, fingers curling into his hair and her hold tightening. They stayed there for a while and Kakashi ignored her tears while she ignored his own.

His heart had felt as if it was being ripped apart when he saw her fly across the pavilion so suddenly. It had all happened so fast. He was furious with himself for not noticing that they were infiltrators there in the first place. He was supposed to take care of Otsuka, he’d even promised Minato-san that. How was he supposed to face anyone anymore, knowing he’d failed to protect the person he cared about most.  _ Again _ .

He felt Otsuka slow her breathing into long deep breaths. She pulled away enough to be able to look into his eyes. “It’s not your fault okay Kakashi?” She gave him a big smile despite her slightly red rimmed eyes. “No one will blame you, because you did everything you could. And I know this will drive you forward to want to become stronger. But just know, no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you. Always.” She pulled him back into her again and tightened her hold before reaching up and ruffling his hair.

Kakashi grumbled but felt lighter. He didn’t know why, but he felt like beaming at her praise, even as he tried to convince himself he wasn’t good enough. Suddenly he was yawning and Otsuka was laughing at him.

“Come on, let’s take a nap.” He nodded and when he started to move off the bed he found she still had him in her arms. “Uh-uh, no escaping for you! I don’t think my heart can take you leaving until I’m sure you’re rested up.” He begrudgingly cuddled into her form and did everything he could to convince himself this was for her, not him. In a few minutes he was out.

Otsuka looked down at the boy by her side. He looked peaceful now. She sighed and wondered how long she’d been asleep. She looked round as best she could for a calendar of something but she didn’t see anything. There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened to reveal Mikoto holding a basket of food. Her face lit up when she realized her best friend was awake.

“Mikoto!” Otsuka whisper-yelled. The woman came in and put her basket down on the side table. She took one look at Kakashi and smiled.

“How long have you been awake?” Mikoto asked. She folded her arms and a small happy smile settled on her face.

“An hour or so. Do you think you could get a nurse? No one has been in yet, and Kakashi and I were too distraught for me to ask him to get a nurse.” Mikoto rolled her eyes and with a loving exasperation she left to go retrieve a nurse.

A few minutes later the two were back and the nurse started to go over everything that had happened. “Those ninja nicked an artery, they also got enough of your mussel you’re going to need to be in rehab for a while. I can’t say for sure if you will have a permanent limp or not, but it is likely. Over all, I expect it will scar but it shouldn’t pose any more problems than a small limp when you fully heal.”

She did a few tests, which she woke Kakashi up for so she could properly take them. Otsuka had only been asleep for a day and a half. Mikoto had been bringing Kakashi food and sorting out the large problems that came with a temporary clan head being attacked. 

Once the Nurse left Mikoto gave Kakashi a look and he stood quietly and left after giving Otsuka a quick hug. “Kakashi,” Otsuka called after him. “Please go home and take a shower! I’ll be alright here until you return, promise!” He turned to nod at her before closing the door. She was certain that Gai would already be waiting at her house. He always seemed to know when his rival needed something. 

Mikoto sighed. “First things first, Kin has already stopped by to let you know that Kakashi will be staying with him until you are ready and able to go back home. Second, you are relieved of your duties at work until you have been mentally evaluated and are feeling ready to come back to work.”

Otsuka nodded. She didn’t like the sound of not working but she supposed it made sense. At least Kakashi would have a place to stay so he wouldn’t be alone.

“Second, Fugaku sent a letter home with all the paperwork. He was worried that you know who would take this moment to try to take you down. He wanted me to assign you guards with the KPD but instead I just had them keep an eye on you anytime you were out on the streets. As it turns out, that was for the best.” Mikoto uncrossed her arms and reached out to hug her best friend. She’d felt her heart drop when she’d heard Otsuka was in the hospital. It took everything she had to keep herself from staying in the room every second with Kakashi. But she had a duty to her clan and to her friend to ensure things ran smoothly while she was out.

“So, then, this attack was Danzo.” Otsuka whispered in Mikoto’s ear while she tightened her hug. Mikoto felt her heart flutter for a moment but pushed the feeling away.

“It was missing nin.” Mikoto said loudly as she pulled away. “Honestly I have no idea how they got through the barrier in the first place but the Hokage is looking into the barrier team.” The Uchiha matriarch waved her hands. “Don’t worry about it. All that matters now is you are safe and that the Hokage will handle it.  _ I’m sure once Minato comes home it won’t be a problem again. _ ”

Otsuka furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at her legs and Mikoto could already tell she was frustrated she couldn’t do anything just yet. “Here, I brought food, let’s get some nutrients in you.” Mikoto smiled at her and pulled a chair up before setting out the food.

Once it was all pulled out Otsuka was smiling brightly. Mikoto had made her favorite, it was a spicy curry that Mikoto’s mother had made for the two of them. Once Otsuka had tried it she had asked for the recipe. Of course she had never got it because she wasn’t an Uchiha, but Mikoto made it anytime her friend was feeling anxious or depressed. The smile widened when she saw the red bean sesame balls and onigiri.

“Mikoto, you’re a literal god!” They both laughed and dug in. As the two relaxed and ate it became increasingly clear the Otsuka was growing tired. She’d been up for five hours or so and Mikoto was sure she needed rest. She left a few minutes later claiming she wanted to check up on Kakashi and then get started on more of her work.

“Get some rest Otsuka!” She called out as she closed the door behind her.

It took a few moments but Otsuka felt her smile start to fade. She frowned. Something was wrong with her. She felt a little like the room was closing in on her, she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted someone here. Someone to….. to protect her. A flash of fear seized her body. Oh, oh no. She was alone now. That meant there was no one to stop Danzo from sending someone to finish off the job. She found herself suddenly wishing Mikoto had stayed longer.

She curled up under the blanket and into the pillows behind her. Her anxiety was building and she could feel her heart start to try to beat out of it’s chest. A pressure built in her stomach and as her breathing sped up she felt her body shake a little and her lungs start to hurt. Her fingers went numb. What, what was happening? It was fear, the fear was taking over.

Her body shook more violently. Calm down, she had to calm down! She faintly recognized a beeping outside of her head. Was she going to die? Suddenly she realized it felt like she was looking at herself from far away. She watched her own body start to push further into the pillows but it didn’t feel like her. It felt like someone else, yet it was her. Then the door was pushed open and a nurse stepped in. The same nurse from before.

“Ms…… I need you …. breathe …… please breathe….”

Breathe? Otsuka opened her eyes again, she was back in her body, she was looking up at a calm nurse who was smiling at her. She took a breath, there was someone here. Another breath. And another. The woman’s voice became less foggy.

“That’s very good, keep breathing.” A minute or so later Otsuka was rubbing the feeling back into her hands.

The Nurse gave her a big smile. “I’m proud of you for doing that.” Otsuka furrowed her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“You took hold of the situation. While you were dissociating, that isn’t easy to do. Even if you don't, that's alright too, but it is still something to be proud of.”

Dissociating? She paused. That was what had happened wasn’t it. The out of body feeling experience, the helplessness, fear, anxiety. The numbness and shaking. Oh. OH. Otsuka felt like smacking herself. “I see, thank you. Can… can you ask for Kin Yamanaka to come in? Whenever he’s free?” The nurse nodded.

“I can, but I’m only going out for a moment. I think for now it’s best not to leave you alone.” Otsuka nodded. She had some things to think over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! For some context, Otsuka and Kakashi were attacked around when Minato and his regiment were ambushed. Which means in a few days Minato will be returning home.

Kin was not available at all that day. So she spoke to the kind nurse for the rest of the day until Kakashi returned. From there the Nurse let her know that tomorrow she’d be starting physical therapy and Kakashi was quick to ask if he could attend. The Nurse had told him yes and Kakashi looked as if he was almost over the moon. Otsuka laughed and then caught him in a tight hug.

Otsuka knew Kakashi was not someone who could deal with all of his feelings at once. She also knew that if she was terrified about being alone and Kakashi would probably have similar problems to some level. She sighed. Things had begun to get complicated the moment she stepped into Kin’s office. A feeling flickered up in her chest.

Ostuka took a moment to examine it and with some surprise, realized it was excitement. When she thought about it she’d never felt like she’d been involved in something so important. Her job had been a giant step for her, and while she’d certainly been thrown into the deep end, she’d loved every moment of it. There were so many problems to solve, so many issues that were thrown her way, and she had to learn on her feet. It honestly felt beautiful.

Despite feeling overwhelmed by not knowing, she also felt inexplicably excited. Like something about this situation had triggered a part of her she didn’t know she had. Was this what being a ninja felt like? She had a newfound understanding of Minato’s passion in learning. It was wonderful to test yourself against people and obstacles and find you could overcome them, even if the way to do so took everything out of you.

“Oba-san?” Otsuka paused. His voice was soft from beside her on the bed. He was looking at her worried and confused. Her heart practically melted as the little boy tightened his hold on her arm.

“Kakashi?” She asked as she lifted her arms to braid his hair, with or without his permission.

“You weren’t responding.” He looked at her hands as they worked and Otsuka watched as she saw him debate whether or not to tell her to stop. She held herself back from laughing at his inner monologue and instead responded.

“I was thinking, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” She gathered more hair in her hands as she moved to make sure all of his hair was in the braid.

“About what?” Kakashi held perfectly still while she braided, but his eyes didn’t leave her face.

“I realized that I enjoy my life. I don’t think I’ve ever really enjoyed my life, at least not before you.” Otsuka stopped long enough to pinch his cheek and then resumed braiding. “I always felt like I didn’t fit in my clan. But, Kakashi, I think I finally realized, I  _ am _ a Nara.” She smiled at him and Kakashi froze.

If Otsuka knew exactly what was running through his own head at the moment, she didn’t let him know. She continued Braiding his hair, it wasn’t her place to push him to talk about his father. She could help him but ultimately it would be him who would have to realize that being a Hatake did not make him a failure.

A few hours later Kakash reluctantly left with a side braid that was suspiciously decorated with tiny flowers that hadn’t been in the room two hours before. Soon after Otsuka was asleep and the Nurse stationed in her room was filling out paperwork.

He didn’t say anything when Otsuka jolted awake, he simply stood and offered her some water before returning to his chair. When she burst into tears he asked if she wanted a hug and comforted her until she was hiccuping and pulled away from his hug. She whispered thanks and went back to sleep. The next night, there was a vase of flowers waiting for that same nurse at the front desk, he just moved them to a patient's room who he knew needed the glimpse of outside.

Otsuka ate her breakfast with Mikoto and Kakashi, the former had brought a fruit basket and sweetened milk. Otsuka swore Mikoto was a god. An hour or so later, Mikoto excused herself to her clan duties and Kakashi pulled out his brush and ink to practice more. The day pushed on until noon when someone arrived to take her to physical therapy. Kakashi packed up quickly and helped her into the wheelchair they were using to move her. They wanted to be certain she was under the necessary supervision before she put any weight on either of her legs.

She was pushed through foggy glass doors to an almost obstacle course like room. There were three other people working through stuff with trainors but a young woman looked up from the corner of the room she was in and smiled at her. She practically skipped over in excitement and reached out to shake Otsuka’s hand.

“You must be Ms. Nara Otsuka, my name is Doctor Harada Yui, but please just call me Yui, Nara-san.” She practically radiated sunshine and joy, and Otsuka laughed when Kakashi took a step back and wrinkled his nose.

“It’s nice to meet you Yui-san, I’m sure I’m in good hands.” Otsuka smiled and Yui wheeled her towards the wall where there were two beams on either side at about waist height. Based on the stands they were attached to they looked as if they could be adjusted to the height of the patient.

“Alright Nara-san-”

“Oh, Otsuka is just fine.” Yui nodded and beamed at her.

“Well, Otsuka-san, before we get you up, I’m going to ask you if you don’t mind me walking you through some warm ups. I’ll have to touch your legs to check up on those muscles if you don’t mind. You haven’t been on your legs in quite a few days, so it will hurt a lot and it’s a good idea for us to get the blood moving and stretch your muscles so you don’t hurt yourself further.” Kakashi seated himself on the other side of the beams so he could watch Otsuka and continued his practice in the corner.

“Please go ahead.” The warm ups took about five minutes and as Otsuka started to work the muscles again she felt like she was already quickly growing very tired. This was going to be a long process.

“Okay, I’m going to ask you to stand. Stand slowly and you can use me for any support you need. It’s important from now and until I say otherwise you don’t try to stand unless I am there. We don’t need you hurting yourself anymore than you already have.” Otsuka nodded and Yui smiled at her. 

With a lot of strength that Otsuka didn’t know she had, she managed to stand, while Yui put her hand on Otsuka’s back to ensure she didn’t put any strain in places that would only further hurt her. They moved slowly over to the beams.

“So, the point is not to hold yourself up with your arms, but to support yourself through the steps you are taking. We want to get you back to walking normally, so we are gonna treat it as such, but it is important you take a break if you need to.”

Otsuka frowned. “I was told it was unlikely I’d return to walking without a limp.”

Yui smiled at her patient. “I refuse to let you do anything but fully recover. Recovery is just as much about your mental health as your physical. Otsuka-san, we are going to get you back to walking!”

It was a little like Otsuka had just been shown a whole new way of life. Something about what she said or the way she said it made Otsuka want to go above and beyond. It was kind of like Minato. “Understood Yui-san.”

It took them an hour to get across the beams, and by the end Otsuka was breathing heavy and ready for a long nap. “That was wonderful Otsuka-san, you should be very proud.” Yui looked a little like she had just watched her child win a contest. “I’ll see you at noon tommorow!”

She was wheeled back to her room by Kakashi. Inside they were greeted by a smiling Kin. “Hello Kakashi. Otsuka, it’s good to see you awake!” He gave her a quick hug and patted the boy behind her on the head. “Why don’t you give us an hour or so, Kakashi? I have to talk to Otsuka about some things.” He smiled at the young boy. “I’ll make sure she stays safe.”

Kakashi seemed uneasy with the idea of leaving but conceded when Otsuka asked him to turn in his homework for today, and finish up at school before returning. When the door closed, Kin pushed Otsuka over to one of the two chairs he’d moved to face each other.

“May I help you into the chair?” Otsuka nodded and pushed down the embarrassed feeling that bubbled. It would be important to act no different and own her injury in front of others. Especially if Danzo showed up unexpectedly. She shoved the anxiety that appeared with the thought of Danzo down.

Kin lifted her into the chair before settling into his own chair. Pulling out his pad, he relaxed into his chair. “So, we have a lot to go over don’t we?” He gave her a tired smile. Otsuka nodded and a feeling of exhaustion settled over her. “I know you need to talk to someone right now, and because of that, I’ve come as your friend and not your boss. I wrote down what I need to tell you as your boss here.” He waved the pad. “That said you might want to look it over before we talk.”

Otsuka accepted the pad and read it over. It was mostly about fully excusing her from work until she had an evaluation by one of the hospital’s two counselors because she hadn’t worked with either of them yet. The thing that caught her eye was that Danzo had approached Kin about taking Kakashi in while Otsuka recovered. She wanted to break something. This man had put Kakashi in danger because he wanted something out of him. What was it that no one was telling her. It was something that everyone else understood, but were unable to tell her about. At least not yet.

It made enough sense that they couldn’t talk about it while she was in the hospital, but she would be damned if she was kept in the dark about what exactly was endangering her and Kakashi’s life.

“Thank you Kin.” She said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath. And then another. She could focus on this after they talk. “You’ve been looking out for Kakashi in my absence and that means a lot to me.” Kin nodded.

They fell silent and when Otsuka’s anger receded enough to bring back her exhaustion, Kin finally spoke. “Have you been sleeping?”

“Yes.” Otsuka’s voice was soft. “But I had a nightmare. The Nurses are making sure I’m looked after 24/7 after yesterday’s incident.” She paused for a long time. “I’m scared Kin, what if they try again? What if this time they hurt Kakashi?” Her eyes stung a little. “My mother taught me if you don’t show weakness, no one can hurt you. But does it really matter when all it takes is a fast ninja to take me down.”

Otsuka bowed her head over her hands and let her tears fall. She felt helpless, in a way she hadn’t felt before. If she couldn’t physically protect herself or others in a fight then all her other strengths were of no use. Not if she wasn’t even given the chance to use them. “I want to protect myself, from me and others. I want to be able to say that I got where I am because I worked for it. Minato won’t always be there, Kakashi won’t always be there.” 

Besides the helplessness, she felt Otsuka was ready, she was ready for change. She’d never recognized the standards she held herself to and that she’d let fear take over anytime she thought she failed, but now it was time she said enough. She’d been panicking all her life. She’d been leaving herself in the dust while she took care of others and worried every waking moment about letting down the ones she loved. “I’ve always held myself to unrealistic standards, and I’m going to change that. I’m going to put myself first.”

Lifting her head Otsuka stared out the window at the sun that was high in the sky. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face. It left her face feeling a little sticky but she ignored it. She could feel the sun on her face even through the window. Even in mid fall the sun in Konoha was hot and bright. It made her feel a little better. “I’m ready Kin. I’m ready for things to change.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, as a plus it is a longer chapter. Still, I ain't really satisfied with the first draft of this chapter I had and rather than post something lackluster I wanted to take the time to redraft it.

In a week Otsuka had been cleared to go home using crutches. She was able to walk without any help for a meter or so, so Dr. Yui had decided that it was time to venture back out into the world. Otsuka had strict orders to never go anywhere without her crutches and Mikoto had graciously offered to stay over to help her around the house until Minato returned. So for the next four days, Otsuka had her sessions with clients at home and Kakashi spent his free time running documents back and forth between Kin and Otsuka.

The physical therapy wasn’t too bad but with the constant problems cropping up for the Nara, which honestly was getting out of hand Otsuka had never known her clan to have that many problems, her client’s sessions and studying she found herself collapsing at the end of each day. The pain wasn’t too bad now, as long as she wasn’t doing anything more than moving around her house it all but disappeared. Mikoto was also a god send.

She made dinner, helped Otsuka get ready and shower, cleaned the house and kept up her matriarch duties. Otsuka was almost certain this woman could run all of Konoha if she wanted to. Mikoto had left a little while ago to go finish up her clan duties and promised to be back in time to help with dinner, which left Otsuka all on her lonesome.

The young Nara stretched her arms above her head after she set the paperwork she was working on aside. She could finish it later, right now she just wanted a snack and to take a break from the constant problem solving. Reaching over to grab the crutches, Otsuka managed to knock them to the floor. She cursed.

Pushing herself up with her arms she took her time testing out the weight on her legs. She paused. She could hear something outside the door. The handle twisted and the door swung open to reveal a tired, but slightly frantic blonde.

“I’m home!” He called out loudly and his eyes flicked around the room before landing on Otsuka. His eyes lit up.

“Minato!” In a second he was wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. He gently pulled away, reveling in the happiness that had overtaken him the moment he saw her. Hands still firmly holding Otsuka to him, he pulled away enough to see her face.

She was as beautiful as ever, hair tucked behind her ears, her eyes wide, and a small smile on her face. He shifted to attempt to move to the couch but stopped at the hiss she let out. “Otsuka are you-” he paused when his eyes landed on the fallen crutches. His voice turned deadly quiet. “What happened?”

Otsuka sighed. She wished Minato could have come home to no problems. She could tell something had happened, and that this was probably about the last thing he needed right now. It was the last thing anyone needed right now. It only made her desire to be able to keep herself safe, stronger.

He had smiled at her but she could tell he was exhausted. His clothes were fresh but she had felt the bandage on his right arm through his sleeve and his eyes and face revealed the tell tale signs of chakra exhaustion. She’d make sure he stopped at the hospital with her later. She took the two steps from her spot in front of Minato to the couch. She let out a breath as relief flooded her body. Standing had taken more energy out of her than she cared to admit.

“Kakashi and I went out for a walk to the east gardens. I was busy showing him some flowers and some missing nin happened to be around.” Otsuka could practically feel Minato getting angrier by the second. “They didn’t manage to hurt Kakashi, and the Uchiha police got there in time to save us. It wasn’t too bad, just my left leg and upper hip.” Otsuka lifted her skirt to reveal the long jagged wound.

Minato’s brow was furrowed as he knelt to assess the wound. His hands shook as he gently pulled her skirt back down over her leg. An image of a bloody and crying Otsuka flashed before his eyes and he went cold. He wanted to go rip Danzo apart but he wanted to rip himself apart even more. He hadn’t been here when Otsuka had needed him. What if no one else had been there? Otsuka could have died and he wouldn’t have even known until weeks later. That thought alone made him ready to storm down to the Hokage’s office and demand Danzo’s execution.

Eyes lifting to meet Otsuka’s, he tried to reassure himself that Otsuka was fine. She smiled at him and for a moment he could see blood dripping from her neck. He tore his eyes away from her face and did his best to bring himself back into the moment.

“Minato.” Otsuka gently tugged at one of his longer strands of hair. It took a few moments but he slowly met her eyes again. Concern was written plainly across her face, but she didn't mention anything. He watched her come to some unknown decision. “Welcome home.” That was all it took for Minato to fall apart.

Otsuka watched as Minato curled into her legs from his spot on the floor. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. Ignoring the protest from her legs, Otsuka pulled herself off the couch and to the floor beside her lover. She tugged him into her and he moved without any protest. Quietly she combed through his hair with her fingers and began to braid it. It was clear Minato was just as in need of therapy as Kakashi, but she doubted he’d be able to receive it with the current state of Konoha’s war.

Still, Otsuka would pull whatever strings she had to, to keep him home for as long as she could. His mental health came before anything else, the same way Kakashi’s did. The boy would probably be home in a few hours and she knew Minato would hate for Kakashi’s fist view of him to be this.

Starting to softly hum she began her next small braid. Slowly, Minato stopped shaking and simply sat where he was. He pulled one of the braids into view and inspected it. Otsuka really did love to braid people’s hair anytime she was worried for them. The laughter started out as nothing but a huff before he was struggling to breathe.

“I get the feeling you’re laughing at me.” Otsuka tugged at a strand of his hair. “Here I am helping you and you’re laughing at me!” Minato regained enough control over himself to stop laughing and speak.

“How have I never noticed you did this whenever you’re worried?” He relaxed into Otsuka’s chest and started to count the tiny braids.

Otsuka shrugged and shifted to allow her left leg some relief. Honestly this man caused her more trouble than he was worth. She wouldn’t mention his breakdown until later tonight when they’d have the time. For now she’d do her best to keep him happy until Kakashi came home and the rest would work itself out from there.

While she continued braiding, Minato took the moment to really take in his apartment. It looked different from the last time he’d been here a few months ago. Otsuka had redecorated with books, books, and more books. They ranged from books on trauma to books of Konoha’s laws. He smiled, he’d probably have to set up another bookcase in his bedroom. Their bedroom.

Otsuka had moved in, and less than two weeks after that, he’d been forced to leave. He hadn’t even been able to help her completely unpack. He frowned and wondered if he’d even have any room. If his office had been repurposed to Kakashi’s room then he imagined both rooms would be full of stuff. Maybe it was time he started looking for a house. He filed the thought away for another time at the sound of the door opening.

Glancing over, he saw a young grey haired boy entering. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him.

Minato smiled. This must be Kakashi. He felt Otsuka let go of his hair so he stood and pushed himself up from where he was seated. He turned to help Otsuka from the floor but she shooed him with her hands.

He realized he was nervous as he turned back to Kakashi. He was a little unsure of how to greet the young boy he had never met before but was already starting to consider as his son. “Hi Kakashi!” He moved over and put his hand out. Otsuka warned him the boy was rather weary of physical contact. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Minato Namikaze.” He gave Kakashi the biggest smile he could.

Kakashi nodded and reached his small hand out as well, trying to conceal his nervousness. “Hello Namikaze-san-”

Minato laughed. “Kakashi, please call me Minato, or Sensei, either is fine.”

Otsuka pushed herself onto her knees and before anyone could say anything more, Kakashi was over by the couch, picking up the crutches and helping Otsuka to her feet.

“Thank you, Kakashi. How was school?” She moved into the kitchen and started to open a cabinet. This time it was Minato who was next to her, he grabbed the tea pot off the shelf and the jasmine tea that Otsuka pointed to.

Kakashi seated himself out the counter and sighed. “I’m still struggling with getting the proper full circle stroke.” Minato perked up.

“That makes sense, it’s hard to keep the ink even and then thin the brush stroke at the end.” He placed the teapot on the stove and turned to the counter. “It’s also harder when you don’t have someone to show you the technique directly. The work you’ve sent me is impeccable for someone who’s been learning from just my writing. Do you mind showing me what you have so far?”

Once Kakashi had produced his scrolls, Minato was leaning over the counter and illustrating the technique and explaining his process. Otsuka smiled at them. They’d be just fine together.

“So I don’t even need to actually shift the brush in the first place?”

“Nope!” Minato smiled at his student. Kakashi was really something else. The amount of improvement over this short time was incredible.

“Minato, do you think you could stop the tea from boiling over the pot?” Otsuka asked, the obvious humor in her voice made the man blush. He served the two tea while Kakashi left to go grab both more of his own work and some of Otsuka’s textbooks so she could study while the two worked.

“He’s honestly incredible, Otsuka.” Minato said, staring at the paper in front of him. Once Minato had explained it, Kakashi had been able to instantly replicate it.

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m happy you're finally home. He’s been beating himself up over that stroke for the past three weeks. Plus, I have a question.”

Minato cocked his head to the side and waited, trying his best not to stare at the crutches she had leaned up against the counter.

“Would you come with me to physical therapy tomorrow?”

He froze. Of course Otsuka would need it, but hearing it just made him angry again. Danzo would pay for this, Minato was going to ensure it. “Of course I will.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't mean for that much time to pass in-between updates but isolation is getting to me. Still I am dedicated to this story and even if there is a few weeks between chapters I will still update.

When morning came Minato fled from the bedroom. He hadn’t been able to get any sleep, he was too restless and anytime he closed his eyes all he could see was flashes of the ambush. He watched his friends die over and over, because of him, because he had failed. At some point Otsuka had woken up and all it had taken was one glance at him and she had wrapped her arms around him and then fallen back asleep.

Still Minato found himself in a battle with his own mind as he struggled to think about anything other than his failure. After hours of this he was done, and as soon as he could see the sun, he’d gently unwound Otsuka’s arms and left.

As he moved past Kakashi’s room he heard the sound of a brush on paper and smiled. Kakashi seemed determined to impress him. Running a hand through his hair, Minato made tea and then pulled out his newest project and set to work. The hokage had assured him he’d have at least two weeks off and he was determined to finish perfecting the Hiraishin. It was still too slow for his tastes.

Time flew by til he felt Shikaku and Fugaku approaching his door. He unlocked the door before they fully made it and invited them inside with a tired smile. Neither Shikaku of Fugaku said anything about the bags under his eyes. He was grateful for that.

“What brings you here?” Minato questioned. He closed the door softly behind him but he knew Kakashi was already awake and Otsuka would probably be aroused by their voices.

“How is Otsuka?” Shikaku asks a subtle underlying anger in his voice. Fugaku stands by the door while Shikaku takes off his shoes and invites himself to sit down by the counter.

Minato frowns. “She’s alright. Still on crutches, she said she’ll probably be off them in two weeks.” Pushing aside his work, Minato moves to serve the two tea.

“Good, Yoshino said the doctor expects her to make a complete recovery.”

“Otsuka said realistically she might be stuck with a slight limp.” Minato hands one cup to Sikaku and motions for Fugaku to come sit as he places his tea in front of the empty stool. “But they’re all hoping for the best.”

There's a soft thud and all three snap their heads to the side. Before Minato can rush into his bedroom Otsuka calls out. “KAKASHI!”

The door pops open and Kakashi walks down the hall and into Otsuka’s bedroom. They watch in silence until a minute later Kakashi and Otsuka emerge from the bedroom. The female Nara pats his head as he stops to close the door behind her.

“Ah, Shikaku!” Otsuka’s smile widens at the sight of her cousin and she moves a little quicker.

“What was that?” Minato asks rather softly. She can see the concern written plainly across his face. She waves her hand at him dismissively.

“I always knock over my crutches, I’m a little clumsy. So what brings you two here?” Otsuka reaches out to Shikaku so she can properly hug the man.

“We’ve come to check up on you. Also we have some news.” Having been released from the hug, Shikaku leans back to study his cousin. Her weight rests almost entirely on her right foot as she stands there.

Kakashi moves to the couch and begins to read a book quietly. His eyes flick back and forth between the new people, Otsuka, and his book. 

“What news?” Otsuka asks.

“The Nara clan has declared a close alliance with the Uchiha. We have also declared that we owe them a debt.” Shikaku says. Minato’s mouth drops open a little and Otsuka stands still and blinks a few times.

“Well if I’d known them saving me would enable us to solve the Uchiha isolation problem then I would have staged getting hurt ages ago.” Otsuka says with some humor. She smiles at Fugaku. “I’m glad something good could come of this situation. Turning Danzo’s actions against him, serves him right.”

“It was really only because you were the current acting clan head that gave us the reason.” What Shikaku didn’t say was he’d never considered himself close with Fugaku. Certainly not enough to take the risk of aligning himself with the Uchiha. He’d only finally decided to take the risk of aligning himself with the Uchiha to shove it in Danzo’s face. It would also give Otsuka extra protection while everyone else was out of the village. Minato would probably be gone in less than a month and Shikaku was sure at most he’d be in the village for the next three months.

“Still, I’ll take the win. Plus it gives us the perfect disguise to send a Nara to teach under the Uchiha, as long as they send an Uchiha to train under the Nara!” She gives Fugaku and Shikaku a big smile that tells them both if either argued they’d regret it.

An hour later, after the finer details were planned and Minato had set up another time for the three to get together before they were both off to start on the paperwork.

“Kakashi aren’t you late for school?” Kakashi looks up from the fuinjutsu book he had been engrossed in. Alarm spreading across his face as he looks at the time. He shoots up from his seat and begins to collect his things while Minato begins to laugh at the young boy’s frantic motions.

Otsuka snatches a blank paper from the stack Kakashi practiced brush strokes with. Scribbling down an excuse that involved Kakashi helping her around the house before he could leave, she held it out for him as he approached the door. “Have a good day!” She calls as he leaves the apartment.

Minato recovered from his laughter enough to move behind Otsuka and wrap his arms around her. “I’ll have to remember to stop by and ask to borrow Kakashi tomorrow. It’s about time I teach him more than fuinjutsu and basic training exercises.” Otsuka leans back into him and sighs contentedly.

They stay there for a minute, enjoying eachothers company. Minato moves his head to rest atop Otsuka’s and adjusts his hold around her. “Hey, where did our picture go?” His voice comes out slightly muffled because of her hair.

“Oh, well, I had someone make a new custom frame, it will ensure the picture stays in perfect condition.” He watched her twist her hands in her lap and he knew there was something she was keeping from him. By the blush on her face it wasn’t anything important, so he took the gift for what it was. Besides, if the new set of dishes were anything to go by she’d probably dropped them all onto the counter and knocked the picture. “Also, my appointment is in about an hour so we have a little more time before we have to leave. Can you help me get ready?”

Minato smiled at her and lifted her out of the seat despite her protests. “Mah, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t carry you everywhere?” Pushing the door open with his foot they entered their room.

“I need the dark leggings and a short sleeved shirt.” Once she was on the bed Otsuka pointed to the proper drawer. Minato hadn’t been home long enough to even learn where she’d put her clothes, he frowned. “Minato?” Her voice was soft.

“Yes?” He rummaged through the drawer to find what she was asking for.

“Do you think you could teach selfdefense? Just enough to protect myself from...” She trailed off and watched as the Jonin before her froze for a split second before he turned around to face her, clothes in hand. His expression was hard and fierce.

“Of course I will Otsuka.” He placed the clothes to the side and stepped closer to her. Taking her hand, he squeezed it hard. “No one will ever be able to hurt you again. I’m going to make sure of that.” And from where Otsuka was sitting, she believed every word. “How do you feel about learning Fuinjutsu?”

~

When Kin stopped at Otsuka’s apartment he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting but he certainly hadn’t expected opening the door to a wall littered with kunai. “Do I even want to know?” He asked.

Otsuka looked over at the door from her position on the opposite side of the room. “Kin! Minato got someone to fix up my crutches so I can shoot Kunai out of it! Kakashi has been helping me aim.” She reached out and patted the young boy’s head.

Kin shook his head and approached slowly, weary of the newly improved crutches. “Well I came to pick up the paperwork and discuss some more work. But it seems as if you’re a little busy.” He looked up at the upside down Minato, who was currently squatting on the ceiling to get a better angle for the seal he was making on the wall.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I won’t be done for a while, so you aren’t disturbing anything.” Minato dipped his brush again and Kin decided he didn’t want to know how he was managing to keep the ink upside down without spilling it.

They seated themselves at the counter and Kakashi started to finish his sealing work at the couch. Kin glanced through the work Otsuka had done and he had to admit he was impressed. “So, I was wondering if you’d be willing to consider a new position.” Kin said. “Well we’ve just had an influx of shinobi come back from war. We need someone to oversee their mental health checkups and decide if any are in need of therapy or the like. You’ve been working quite hard, and as most of your patients are retired shinobi, I know you have the experience you’d need for the position. Obviously you won’t be expected to do all of the work and you’ll have help but you’ll be leading the new branch. It will especially help that you won’t be leaving the village.”

Kin smiled and leaned back, glancing at the man up on the ceiling and speaking only slightly louder. “You’ll be able to spend all your time at work with those paranoid shinobi, helping them with their problems.”

While the comment had probably been meant for Minato, Otsuka did not miss the point. She was aware that while it was not the reason she was leading the branch, an added bonus of being in the branch would be the presence of shinobi that had just returned from war. Alert and ready for anything to happen at a moments notice. Shinobi who she’d be helping through their problems and earning their trust, and once a shinobi trusted you, they’d protect you to the end.

To Otsuka gaining their trust and protection wasn’t the point of helping people, but Kin was highlighting all of the advantages of the position. It was at that moment Otsuka realized Kin wasn’t selling the position to Otsuka, he knew that she would want the position because of the opportunity it would give her to take the next step in her job and to help others. He was selling it to Minato. The man had just returned from war himself, and Kin was trying to ensure Minato wouldn’t hinder her.

Otsuka smiled at Kin. She knew he didn’t know Minato well, but the logic made sense. Otsuka had just been attacked and with the war he’d just returned from, it made sense that Minato wouldn’t want to let her out of his sight and to protect her from everything. And while it was true, Minato hadn’t left a 30 foot radius from Otsuka for as long as he’d been home, she was certain he wouldn’t stop her.

“I’d love to accept the position!” Otsuka trusted her ability, she’d earned this position, otherwise Kin would have just put her on the team.

Kin smiled back. “Good, because you have a lot of work to do. I assume you’re still going to work from home for the next few weeks? Normally I’d suggest setting up a space for patients to come in so you could still talk to them but…” He glanced around frowning.

Otsuka looked thoughtful and inspected the apartment herself shaking her head. It was too small, besides she suspected Minato might go crazy having other shinobi he didn’t know in the apartment. “I think I’ll come in Thursday of this week, and since Hinoshi’s appointment is the only non Thursday appointment, could you see if he’d agree to stop by the academy Monday? We can use an empty classroom and that way Kakashi can help me on his way to the academy.” Kin nodded.

Hammering out some more details, he was off shortly after. “Kakashi, Minato, what do you want for dinner?” Otsuka asked, she couldn’t make things but she’d send the two out to pick up food.

“Ramen?” Minato asked, perking up. Otsuka resisted the urge to roll her eyes, of course that was what he wanted.

“Kakashi?” Otsuka glared at Minato as he opened his mouth to complain about the wordless dismissal.

Kakashi glanced between Otsuka and Minato a few times before quietly saying, “I’m good with ramen.”

“Oh no, Minato’s already corrupted you!” Without hesitation Otsuka picked up one of her crutches and pulled the trigger to shoot a kunai directly at Minato. After he caught it and stuck his tongue out at her, she pulled the trigger a few more times.

“KAKASHI SAVE ME!” Minato dove behind the small boy, and peaked over his shoulder. Kakashi froze but didn’t move.

“Kakashi can’t you see, he’s just using you to get to the ramen! Come here, I’ll protect you from his evil salty ways!” Otsuka’s eyes sparkled as she reached her arms out to Kakashi.

Kakashi briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to have parents. Whatever Minato said back to try to convince him to stay went unheard. He tried to stop it, really he did, and the tears came anyway. But they were happy tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, but then like eight other things wanted to happen too.

“Masaki, would you feel safer if we relocated you? I can have a discussion with Kin about finding an open apartment in the Jonin complex.” Otsuka tapped her pen against the pad.

Masaki frowned. “The elders would never allow me to move out of the clan compound.”

Otsuka waved her hand. “Let me worry about that. If you staying at the Hyuuga compound is only hindering your recovery then I will remove you from it. What I need to know is if you are interested in leaving.”

Otsuka watched Masaki go through an internal struggle, her forehead wrinkled. “Yes Nara-san. I would like to leave.” While she looked worried, Otsuka watched as some tension faded from the Hyuuga’s body. That was all she needed to know to be certain she’d made the right call.

“I will make it happen. In the meantime, how have the grounding exercises been working for you?”

“They do help sometimes, but I am still struggling to remember to ground myself before I-” Masaki cut herself off. Her hands tightened their hold on her clothing. “I don’t usually remember.”

Otsuka refrained from frowning. It must have been getting worse lately, she wondered if that was because of the two weeks of missed therapy session. Otsuka promised herself to never miss them again. “That's alright, let’s try something. Anytime your fingers feel numb, I want you to think about grounding yourself. If you can’t feel your fingers, think about what your clothing feels like, what does the surface you’re sitting on feel like? Try it now.”

The Hyuuga before Otsuka shifted a little, her hands spread out as she described the feeling of her clothing and the sofa she was seated on. Otsuka walked her through a few more questions before it was time for Masaki to leave.

“Alright, I’ll see you next week. If you need to, please feel free to schedule another session earlier okay?” Otsuka set aside her notepad.

Masaki nodded. “Thank you Nara-san, but I’m not sure I will make it to the next session, I have an escort mission.”

Otsuka frowned. Masaki shouldn’t be on active missions yet. “Who are you escorting?”

“Some ninja from Uzugakure. I will probably be back in time for our next session.”

“Alright, stay safe.” As the Hyuuga left, Otsuka folded her arms. She’d missed way too much work, she’d let down her patients and she was never going to let that happen again. And someone had let Masaki Hyuuga back onto the active duty roster without her permission. If Masaki died on this next mission Otsuka would never forgive herself, she would have to ask Kin about the oversight. Something was wrong there, she just wasn’t sure what yet.

Grabbing her crutches from where they were hidden behind her chair, Otsuka moved to her desk and began to go through the other files she’d been given. Kin had given her every file that would need to be reviewed before any of the war returned ninja could have their mental evaluations. If the ninja didn’t pass their evaluation theoretically they would be unable to return to active duty. However with the war going on that might change to any ninja who didn’t need to be admitted to the ward could be pulled. Otsuka was sorting the files when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!”

~

Kakashi panted from his place on the ground. Minato-sensei had ran him into the ground, anytime he made a mistake his teacher would push his forehead protector over his eyes. Pushing his headband back up so he could see properly he glared at his sensei. The man just laughed, he hadn’t even broken a sweat the entire three hours they’d been at it.

Their morning had been spent going over basic sealing theory before Minato had brought him to a training ground and finally allowed him to begin making actual seals. He’d only been given Konoha’s standard exploding tag but had been promised further material once he had it memorized. Then Minato had wanted to see what Kakashi could do and that had led to their mini fight.

Standing up, Kakashi brushed the dust off his outfit and set about retrieving the kunai he’d used. Minato cleared out the ninja wire and dismantled a few of the unsprung traps he’d set. Ten minutes later they were back in the clearing.

“That was very good Kakashi. Your chakra control and taijutsu were well above the standard a genin should be at. Tomorrow you’ll be at school but Saturday I’ll teach you an earth jutsu and a d-rank genjutsu.” He looked at the sky thoughtfully before smiling. Reaching out and patting his students' hair. “What do you say we go annoy Otsuka at work?”

Kakashi nodded and the two set off. “Minato-sensei? Where did you learn fuinjutsu from?”

Minato rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. “At first I taught myself. But one of my friends, Kushina, eventually offered to teach me once she found out I had been experimenting. After that I spent about a year in Uzugakure learning from some fuinjutsu masters.” They turned a corner, entering one of the market areas. Otsuka worked towards the center of the village.

“You’ve been to Uzugakure?” Kakashi looked intrigued.

“Yes, it’s beautiful there. Maybe once you’ve learned a bit more I can take you there.” After the war, went unsaid. “Kushina would probably be ecstatic to have us.”

Pulling open the door for Kakashi, Minato felt another signature in the room with Otsuka. He stopped at the front desk with a big smile. “Ah hello, I was wondering if Nara Otsuka is with someone right now? Do you know when she’ll be free?” 

The receptionist informed him that Otsuka was not currently with a client and should in fact be free. Making his way towards his girlfriends office, Minato heard Otsuka’s voice, loud and angry. He picked up the pace.

“You cannot just decide when one of my patients is ready to go on active duty, Amburame-san!”

“Nara-san, we are in need of the skills of these ninja. Any further argument must be taken up with the Hokage.”

Minato practically forced the door open, a large fake smile plastered to his face. “Otsuka! Kakashi and I-” he paused giving the ninja before him a meaningful glance. He was certain the man was not a Jonin. “Am I interrupting?”

“Certainly not Namakazie-san, I will take my leave.” The man did everything but run out the door and as soon as he was out of his sight Minato couldn’t sense the man anymore. He turned to Otsuka, who looked about ready to scream.

“What was that about?” Minato asked, picking up her crutches to hand to her. Kakashi entered the office, looking between Otsuka and Minato, concerned.

“Someone is trying to-” She paused when she saw Kakashi. “I’ll tell you later, so how was training Kakashi?”

Kakashi looked between Minato and Otsuka, it was clear he understood something bad was happening and that he was being excluded. He thought it over for a moment before deciding that Minato-sensei would tell him if it was important and he took over the responsibility of changing the subject.

“Sensei is going to teach me two new jutsu on Saturday, and he said when I get better at fuinjutsu he will take me to Uzugakure.” While Kakashi bragged about his training and everything Minato had done for him, Otsuka relaxed. If Kakashi was happy, then she would be happy too.

Otsuka looked up at the clock and smiled. “Well I say we go make some dinner!” She had to make sure their rations didn’t go to waste. Konoha wasn’t in dire need yet, and thus markets and restaurants were still open, but while the prices climbed every shinobi was entitled to a small amount of rations to help offset the cost. Konoha couldn’t afford to have ninja starving.

They walked home and by the time they reached the apartment stairs Otsuka was exhausted. This was the first day of real work and moving she’d had in a long time. Minato carried her up the stairs and promised to make dinner. It wouldn’t be good but it would do for now. As he cooked, Otsuka unsealed the documents she’d brought with her and asked Kakashi to retrieve a few books from her room.

Something was up. War or no war, ninja who weren’t on active duty could not be returned to active duty unless they had been cleared by a psychologist. It was imperative that they didn’t send out unstable ninja who could cause their team major injury or death. If they had a flashback or breakdown mid mission it could cost everyone their lives.

While Otsuka’s absence would mean that her patients would be temporarily deferred to another specialist, none of those people would clear her patients for active duty. She hadn’t had the time to ask Kin about it but she was certain he’d be just as surprised to find out that someone had been clearing her patients and sending them directly into missions. She supposed it could make her look bad, especially if missions with her patients went awry. But if she made enough of a fuss about the situation everyone would know it wasn’t her.

The ninja who had arrived at her office today had tried to use the Hokage to scare her off from looking more closely. Which probably meant that the Hokage didn’t know that this had happened. If he had said it was the Hokage’s order then Otsuka wouldn’t have been able to do a thing about it. It wouldn’t have stopped her from fighting for her patients til the end, but when she went to the Hokage to argue he’d say that his word was final and leave it at that.

So what was the goal? Discredit her, maybe… No, the point was to hurt her. It was clear Otsuka cared about what she was doing. If something happened to her patients she would never forgive herself. They trusted her to do what was best for them, and if she failed that trust it would ruin her. Whoever was doing this wanted to push Otsuka down and keep her there. Well they were in for a nasty surprise.

Dinner is quiet while the three of them study and Ostuka waits for Kakashi to go to bed before she asks Minato.

“Minato?”

“Yeah?” He is sitting at the other end of the couch on the floor.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Otsuka grabbed a book and began to flip through it.

“I was going to train, why?” Minato puts the book he was reading down and looks over at Otsuka.

“Do you think you could schedule a meeting with the Hokage?” Otsuka continued to flip through the pages of her book before she found what she was looking for.

“I can,” Minato set’s his book down and meets her eyes. “Should I be concerned?”

Picking up her pencil she began writing, she had a lot of research to do and only a short amount of time to do it. “Not for me.” Otsuka’s smile is razor sharp.

Minato grins. He’d been waiting a long time for his girlfriend to finally come into bloom. Pushing himself up from his spot on the floor he reaches out and captures Otsuka’s lips with his own. She sighs into the kiss and tugs him down onto the couch. His left hand comes to entwine in her hair as his right helps guide her into his lap.

Pressing herself against him, Otsuka let her arms travel slowly down Minato’s chest to wrap around his waist. She let his tongue push into her mouth as he slowly maneuvered himself under her, careful to avoid her wound. As his tongue explored her mouth, Otsuka felt shivers run down her spine. There was an intimacy that the two had never shared before.

After a few seconds Otsuka pulled away just enough to catch her breath. Her boyfriend gave her a smile before peppering her face with light kisses coaxing butterflies into her stomach. Otsuka laughed at the sensation. Surging forward, Minato nipped at her ear and pulled his hand from her hair to cup her face.

Otsuka took a shaky breath, leaning in to kiss him again. She melted into him, hand brushing over his arm to tangle in his hair. His thumb rubbed her cheek as he let her give him kiss after kiss. She moved slowly from his lips to his chin to his neck, before eventually snuggling into Minato’s body. When he pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her hips she sighed contentedly.

They stay that way for a while, relaxing into each other. Eventually Otsuka reaches out to yank on one of the two long strands of hair on either side of his face. Minato moves his head to face her, giving her a mock scowl.

“What was that for?”

“For derailing me from my work.” Minato smiles and lifts his hand to cup her face. Otsuka watches Minato stare at her with large puppy dog eyes and she melts inside. He’d always looked at her like that, like she was the most important thing in the world to him.

Otsuka wants nothing more than to keep him happy for the rest of time. She knows he’s been having sleepless nights and she can see the haunted look in his eyes anytime he thinks she isn’t looking. Kissing his cheek, Otsuka pushes herself off him and seats herself next to him. Gently she pushes him down into her lap and picks up her book again. “Why don’t you take a nap, it’s going to be a long night and I’ll still be here when you wake.”

Something between exasperation and understanding flashes in Minato’s eyes. Of course she’d known the whole time. Letting out a long breath he falls into sleep for the first time in a week.


	18. Chapter 18

The Hokage, as it turned out, had not ordered for anyone to be moved onto the active duty roster. Once Otsuka had described the situation, the Hokage had promised to have someone look into it. She’d come ready with resources to describe specific cases where a ninja being sent on missions before they were ready had caused problems. Lines from Konoha’s own requirements a ninja had to meet before they could be cleared for action. The Hokage had been impressed enough to grant her the final say on all her patient's current treatments and restrictions.

“Nara-san, maybe next time you can schedule an appointment under your own name.” The Hokage smiled at her. “I feared something had gone wrong when Minato called for an emergency meeting.”

A blush burned at Otsuka’s face. That had probably been an abuse of power hadn’t it… still she had gotten answers and results. She would not be backed into a corner. “Ah, sorry Hokage-sama. It won’t happen again.” Sarutobi nodded to dismiss her and Otsuka made to leave.

Before she could open the door however, it swung open. Danzo Shimura himself entered the office, with little fanfare and no introduction. Otsuka watched the man slide into the room, contempt and accusing eyes raking over her. She froze, her heart starting to race. It was all she could do to keep herself from devolving into a panic attack right there as a cold fear gripped her heart, dragging it into her stomach. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. A rabbit who had just caught a glimpse of it’s predator right before it died.

“Nara-san, thank you for your visit. You may go now.” The Hokage’s words snapped Otsuka out of her spiral enough for her to start to leave the room. A numbness spreading through her fingers and hands. The door closed quietly behind her as she left, greeted by Minato’s concerned eyes.

“M-Mina-” Otsuka stopped as she tried to grasp onto what would ensure her safety. The Hokage was behind the door, he would protect her. But Danzo was also behind that door. And suddenly she was home. She could hear Minato whispering in her ear as he carried her to their bedroom, but the words didn’t register. The world before her phasing in and out of existence. Her vision darkened. Her fear grew and ...

Warmth. A welcoming, loving warmth. It wrapped itself around her, like an assurance. Ever so slowly her heart calmed, the numbness faded, and her gasps returned to a normal breathing. “Breathe, in, out. In, out. In, out. Good.” Her vision cleared to reveal a smiling Minato. “Stay here with me, we have as much time as you need.”

With something to focus on, Otsuka followed the breathing instructions, taking her time to calm herself. Minato's chakra floated around her, easing away her terror and replacing it with the feeling of love. She stays next to him on the bed, even after her panic attack faded, too exhausted to move.

She hadn’t realized Danzo would have that effect on her. She had secretly hoped pushing away all of the fear and trauma would make it stop. She knew better, yet she didn’t want to face it. To face the fear that started to creep up anytime she left the house, that clutched her heart when Minato or Kakashi left the house. But it wasn’t fear for them, it was for herself, and she was ashamed of that. Worrying more for her own life when they left than Minato or Kakashi’s lives, the two of them were far more likely to get hurt.

“How do you do it?”

Minato’s eyes flickered down to his girlfriend. “Do what?”

“How do you keep yourself from panicking during a fight? You’re always so calm and collected whenever something serious happens. So sure, I’ve always wanted that trait, to be more like you.” Otsuka interlocked her fingers with Minato, she always relied on him for when she was scared. Hadn’t she promised herself she would be the one to protect him and not the other way around.

“It isn’t that I’m calm, but what’s happening is too important for me to allow myself to panic. I’ve had years to practice pushing away feelings anytime I’m overwhelmed. I need to stay calm for others, for you. For Kakashi now too.” His hand grips hers tighter. “I refuse to lose anyone else.”

“I’m going to protect you too. I’ll protect myself so you don’t have to worry about me.” She desperately wanted that to be true.

“I hate to break this to you, but I think I’m going to worry no matter what Otsuka.” 

Otsuka laughed. She hadn’t really thought about that, but she wouldn't cause the man anymore worry than she had too. Her fear was born from being powerless. She couldn’t protect herself or others right now, but she was going to change that soon. Once she was off the crutches she’d be spending most of her time at work. Otsuka glanced at the man who was resting beside her.

“Hey, can we get started on those Fuinjutsu lessons?” Minato lit up.

“Of course! Before you know it we will be a family of fuinjutsu masters! Otsuka you’re going to love the detail and rules. It’s all like a puzzle …”

~

“That was exceptional Kakashi.” Kakashi beamed at the praise, he was rather proud of his quick progression. He’d alway been exceptional at ninjutsu. After spending months slaving away at Fuinjutsu with what felt like no progress, to pick something up so easily again restored his confidence.

“Alright, let’s work on something new. What's the most important thing to a ninja Kakashi?” Minato cocked his head to the side, looking at his student with a knowing smile.

“The mission.” 

Minato caught himself before he could frown. He hadn’t been expecting that. Most genin would respond with power or chakra, but Kakashi was smart. He was more likely to respond with skill or teamwork. “Why is that?”

“Because it is a ninja’s job to stake his life for the sake of the village.” Kakashi said; to him this was fact. He would perform to the best of his ability to prove to those that he was not his father.

Minato wasn’t quite sure what to say to his student. He should have guessed Kakashi wouldn’t have been completely sheltered from the hatred his father had received. Kakashi himself probably had plenty of insults thrown his way. The thought of Kakashi suffering on his own made Minato angry. He should be having the time of his life, enjoying learning instead of worrying he wouldn’t be enough.

He wasn’t sure what to say to Kakashi. Kakashi was six, he absorbed what was around him. Because the village condemned his father, to him what his father had done was fundamentally wrong. The mission came first, not your team, not what felt right. But how did one teach the importance of teammates when Kakashi didn’t even have teammates yet. He’d ask Otsuka what she thought when they got home.

Otsuka. She’d changed so much in the few months it had been since he’d seen her. Where before she was uncertain and shaky, she now seemed to have a quiet confidence. Watching her interacting with Kakashi and others he could see her taking in every aspect of someone and putting it to use. She knew what buttons to push to get Kakashi excited, or what to say to shake him from his trance when he lost himself.

This morning had been strange, he’d never seen her so scared. When he’d watched Danzo come up he could barely control his anger. That man had tried to take his family away from him. The thought of living without Kakashi or Otsuka… maybe it was time.

“Kakashi, do you love Otsuka?” The question caught the young boy off guard.

“Yes.” It took a moment for Kakashi to respond, but when he did his face burned.

“You would do anything to protect her?” Kakashi nodded. “What would you do if she was in trouble and you were on a mission?” It was a rather brutal question to ask a 6 year-old, but it was the same problem Kakashi’s father had faced. Sakumo had made the decision that he thought had the best outcome, and if it had been Minato, he would have made the same call.

Kakashi didn’t respond.

“I would save Otsuka.” Minato said. “Because I could trust my teammates to take care of the mission. Because Otsuka is what’s most important to me. And now, you are too.” Minato smiled and reached down to ruffle Kakashi’s hair. “It’s been a long day, I think we should head home and go annoy Otsuka, what do you say?”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, and Minato didn’t say anything about the tears in Kakashi’s eyes.

~

Kushina stretched, as she prepared herself for the first watch. They’d arrive at Konoha soon, and she knew she wouldn’t sleep a wink from the anticipation. She hadn’t seen her friends besides Minato in years. In fact Minato was the only one who even wrote her anymore, she’d have to yell at Mikoto and Otsuka for that. Still, seeing the two girls who had helped her through the hardest point in her life would be wonderful.

“Don't worry about the fire Ai-san. I’ve got it!” Kushina called as she watched the young ninja attempt to put out the fire without realizing it was seal activated. She reached straight into the fire and disabled the seal. Laughing at Ai’s face, Kushina clapped the young ninja’s back  _ hard. _ After being told to settle down by a teammate Kushina prepared a comfy spot for herself to take watch.

The first hour passed without problem, and Kushina’s mind wandered. Minato had told her he’d finally gotten up the balls to ask Otsuka out. The two of them probably made for a good couple, but she’d been dismayed to hear Mikoto had married Fugaku. She hadn’t even been invited to the wedding.

Kushina didn’t leave on good terms with Mikoto. Right before Kushina had left Fugaku and Mikoto had been pulled into an arranged marriage. It was only an engagement at the time, and no matter how hard Kushina had tried to get Mikoto to end it, she wouldn't. Damn the woman, Mikoto had only ever had eyes for Otsuka. No matter how hard Kushina tried to catch her attention Mikoto never once looked her way romantically.

Kushina had been sure that once Minato and Otsuka started dating Mikoto would finally look her way. Instead that bastard Fugaku had come in and taken Mikoto away from her before she had even had a chance.

Kushina sighed. Thinking about it all gave her a headache. Looking out at the first around her she did her best to stay more focused for the rest of her watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long since I updated. It took me a while to actually get a handle on my self with the current happenings around the world. Still, I promised myself I would finish this story and I shall. Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, tbh I got really hung up on how short the chapter was and I didn't wanna continue to skip around. I decided to just post something so that I can move onto the next chapter and maybe get it out within the next two weeks. Pls feel free to leave any comments or critiques you have. They're always appreciated.

Mikoto frowned at her younger brother. He really knew better than to agitate Fugaku, last time he had practically caused a civil war among the Uhicha. No matter what anyone said, Fugaku had done his best to support and protect Mikoto. He didn’t push for sex, he left her to her own devices anytime she asked, when she showed interest in something he’d hand it right over to her to manage. As a result she was currently handling the internal situation with Saburo, the officer currently being held in the ward for almost killing an innocent civilain.

Here Katsu was insisting that they expel Saburo from the clan. As if that would do much to repair their reputation, besides once he was proved innocent it would make the clan look even worse.

“We must prove Saburo innocent. If we were to expel him, it would make us look worse if soon after he was proven innocent.” Mikoto had every faith that Otsuka would get to the bottom of things. As soon as she’d mentioned to her that she would be helping Kin out with the evaluation she knew. Otsuka had begun changing into a strong woman, she would not allow this injustice to be left alone.

Fugaku nodded at his wife’s words. “There will be no more discussion on this matter. That is final.” He glared at Katsu.

“But-!”

“Katsu!” Mikoto snapped. “Sit down.” It was a blatant show of disrespect, and it was worse that it came from her own brother. He most likely wouldn’t speak to her for the next month, but she could not let him start to break down the powerful facade Mikoto and Fugaku held. If they gave an inch, the clan would make it a mile.

~

Fuinjutsu was much easier than Otsuka had originally expected, but while she had no problems understanding the brush strokes and technique, she was laughably bad at doing anything more than copying the seal. And it would be awhile before they began going over practical fight applications. Chakra manipulation was forign to her, and because of it Minato had her using his own chakra infused ink. She would only need the smallest amount to activate the seal, and the rest could be pulled from the ink.

Minato had explained the various types of ink used in fuinjutsu to her, and most beginners used a coal infused ink that would help the chakra flow into the seal easier. It was what Kakashi was using. There were other types but not many of them were widely used. And most masters, of those proficient enough to experiment often, used their own handmade ink. A mix of chakra, ink, and other materials.

Minato made his own ink, which she had already known. He had an entire cabinet dedicated to the ink. Which was honestly more annoying than anything else but she didn’t say anything. The small apartment was already filled to the brim. Kakashi and his belongings only filled half of the boys room, so Kakashi and Minato shared a desk in there, and the two bookcases were filled with fuinjutsu books and Otsuka’s own psychology books.

Their own room was packed with even more books, Minato’s gear and most of Otsuka’s belongings. The kitchen was small, the counter only fit two people, and the couch living room was just big enough for Otsuka to spread out when studying, but it left no space for Minato of Kakashi. Kakashi had to use the bathroom in their bedroom because there wasn’t another one.

The more she thought about it, the more she became desperate to move. When she thought about Mikoto’s house, she wanted to cry. Mikoto had space for everything she could ever dream of, more than enough to grow a big family and have whatever she wanted.

“How do you do that so smoothly?” Kakashi was learning over Otsuka’s shoulder as she worked.

“Practice, I spent a lot of my life being taught calligraphy and other fancy skills. My mother was insistent I know how to use a brush better than anyone else. Don’t worry Kakashi, you have me more than beaten when it comes to theory.” Otsuka slowly finished the curl of her brush, before lifting to inspect her work. Minato had only taken a few minutes to show her how to use the brush properly and she’d started to catch on. A week later she was copying small seals that would bring water to a boiling point within a minute.

Kakashi was incredibly good himself, but he got too impatient before the seal was done. He’d been allowed to finally start on practicing exploding tags, but only outside the apartment. The young boy seated himself next to her on the floor. Content to finally rest for the first time all week.

Minato had spoken to her about the discussion he’d had with Kakashi last night. She’d been furious with him, brute forcing your way through trauma could set Kakashi back months. The boy didn’t deserve the ruthless question Minato had asked. Despite almost throwing Minato out of the room, Otsuka had done her best to coach Minato through the proper ways of addressing the issue Minato was trying to solve.

And after that she’d let him have it.

“Kakashi is not you Minato.” Otsuka was frowning.

“I don't think he is…?” Minato was confused. He hadn’t expected her to be so angry with him, and while it was good to see she could finally express herself, he didn’t want to be in an argument.

Otsuka sighed. She uncrossed her arms and turned towards Minato to fully face him on the bed. “Something happened, I don’t know what it was, but clearly something major happened while you were away. You try to hide the effect it’s had on you. His father killed himself because of the overwhelming hate directed towards him for caring about his teammates. What happened was horrible, and it’s going to be something he struggles with his entire life. But there is a difference between telling him his father wasn’t a bad person for caring about his teammates and setting Kakashi at war with himself. His father is his proof of what happens if he fails.”

“Right now he thinks that your teammates will only like you for as long as you succeed. You need to show him otherwise. Try helping lead him to the right decision, not deciding for him.” Otsuka sighed again, brushing some of Minato’s hair behind his ear. “You called him out on it, because you think you failed, and you don’t want him to do the same.”

Minato didn’t move a muscle.

“You can’t leave that feeling unaddressed forever. Otherwise you’re going to keep unfairly calling others out and trying to fix their problems for them. Trust me, I wish I could do the same all the time. It’s so much easier when you're on the outside. But it’s your job to support them, and help guide them to what they need. You can certainly help them come to their own realization, but there's a time and a place.”

Minato’s eyes looked everywhere but at Otsuka. The feeling of a hand on his brings him back into the moment. His eyes meet Otsuka’s. She looks tired, but firm. Like no matter what happens she won’t let him go.

“When you’re ready, I’ll be right next to you.” She reaches out and steadies herself on him so she can lift herself onto her knees. She positions herself in front of him and reaches around his head to untie his hitai-ate. Slowly untangling the fabric from his hair, Otsuka places it on the counter. Before she can move again, Minato grips her forearm.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and Otsuka can tell he’s too caught in his own thoughts to really say anything. Still, she only moves enough to adjust herself so she can lay into his side and pulls the blanket up around them.

Outside, rain begins to pour.

~

Kushina arrives in Konoha with a loud yell. She’d been so excited to see the walls of her second home for the first time in years, she’d just dashed forward before she even realized she was moving. It was then she realized she hadn’t actually told anyone she was coming, but she brushed off the plummet her good mood had taken, and relished in the fact this would give her the perfect opportunity to pull all sorts of pranks on her friends. 

She doesn’t bother to show any proof of identity to the two chunin waiting at the gate, her Uzu Hitai-ate along with her bright red hair should be enough for them to recognize her. She was certain they’d heard tales of her. Shooting past the gate she heads towards the Uchiha compound. She had a woman to annoy the hell out of.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for your wonderful comments. It makes me unspeakably happy to know you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I'm also glad I could get this chapter out in a reasonable amount of time.

Otsuka was officially back at work for full time. And the moment she stepped into the office she knew she had a very long day ahead of her. She was tentatively off crutches, she still had them with her of course, and Kakashi and Minato had both insisted on walking her to work. It takes her two whole minutes to even get to her office with all the greetings and congratulations everyone in the building gave her.

“Otsuka, welcome back!” Kin greets as he sees her start to head into her own office. He stands and follows her into her office, laughing when Otsuka stops seeing the stacks of paperwork laying across her desk. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the massive amounts of paperwork.” Kin closes the door to her office as he speaks.

Resting her crutches against the wall, Otsuka seats herself at her desk and pulls the first file from the top. “First full day back and I’m already swamped.” Otsuka suddenly wishes her hours of studying Fūinjutsu had been spent doing work at home.

“You’ll get used to it. Besides, you will need to get everything in order for your new branch.”

“Speaking of what are we calling my PTSD ninja care?” Otsuka flips the page of what she was reading. Someone had been so thoughtful as to create an entire list of things she would need to do. “And who made this?”

Kin gives her a sickeningly sweet smile. “My secretary, Otsuka-san I must warn you if you try to steal my precious-“

Otsuka levels him with a stare. “Don’t worry, I’m not after a secretary, yet. But it's on the list, you’ll have to thank them for me. I don’t think I would have been able to handle it all myself.”

Kin stays suspicious and seats himself in the chair meant for patients. It was in the corner allowing the shinobi to see both the door, window, and desk. “Well actually I believe the Hokage’s official suggestion was “Mental Rehab for Shinobi”, but I get the feeling you could come up with something better.”

Otsuka wanted to face palm, she was given the full power to create an entire medical branch and the Hokage wanted to call it rehab. She was fairly certain they’d never get another shinobi in the building again if they called anything rehab.

“I’ll start brainstorming and come back to you tomorrow.” Otsuka fiddled with the paper in front of her as she thought. First, she wanted to know why she was suddenly being trusted with the mental health of Konoha’s entire shinobi corps. Beyond that, she was thinking with despair about the hours of pouring over laws and regulations she was about to spend just to make sure she wasn’t breaking any laws while creating her new medical branch.

“Well I’ll leave you to it, I’m still deciding who I’m willing to lose to you so expect the list of counselors you can take tomorrow.” Kin stood to leave.

“Just remember you’re the one who picked me. If I lose my mind, you’re the one who gets to deal with Minato.”

“Oh don’t remind me.”

“Kin, do you mind telling me why exactly I’m being allowed free reign over the mental treatment of the entirety of Konoha’s shinobi corps?”

Kin stops, turning and giving her a grim smile. “Don’t mess up, Otsuka.” The door closes behind him softly. The minute it does Otsuka’s heart is pounding.

Her breath picks up, and Otsuka’s world is already beginning to spin.

She can’t quite steady herself. She could fail. She might fail. And who was she failing? 

The file she was reading hits the floor with a loud smack. The papers are across her floor now.

It only furthers the spiral. There’s a buzz in her head as she grips the desk.

She latches on to what she learned, what she remembers. She studies the desk in front of her. It’s brown, probably made from oak. The surface is smooth, but it smells slightly like cleaning products. She had stopped by two days ago to clean her office before she started work again. Kakashi had sneezed about ten different times when he was cleaning the harder to reach corners of her office.

She smiles at the memory and latches onto the happy feeling it gives her. She slows her breaths and allows herself to return to the moment at hand. Pushing herself away from the desk, Otsuka takes her time to lift herself out of the spiral.

Last night Kakashi had presented his first finished theoretical seal to Minato. He’d been anxious about it all day. And once dinner had been finished, he’d raised his hand to ask a question. It sent Minato into a laughing fit, and Otsuka had just barely been able to cover her own laugh. Still, Kakashi had run into his room and came back with a seal, it was done in pen so as to ensure the thing couldn’t be activated.

Minato had gushed over it, and spent the rest of the night praising Kakashi. Otsuka was fairly certain he wanted to go shout from the rooftops about Kakashi’s accomplishment. And while Otsuka knew Minato was still beating himself up over what he had said to Kakashi, she knew the praise and love was genuine.

The two boys, her two boys, had discussed theory for the rest of the night. Seeing the smile on both of their faces had been everything. She could do this, for them. For them, she was certain she could do anything.

~

The sun was beginning to set when Otsuka first heard her. Her voice echoed through the hall and her laugh was unmistakable. Two seconds later the redhead had burst through the door to her office. “OTSUKA!!” Kushina rushed forward to sweep the woman before her into a large hug. Otsuka returned the hug, barely managing to close the file she was working on.

“It’s so good to see you Kushina, it’s been years.” The red head pulled away. Looking her over, Kushina’s grin faded slightly. It’s as she opens her nought to say something Otsuka stops her. “Please don’t worry about my injury, I’m fine.”

Something strange swirls in Kushina’s eyes but Otsuka ignores it in favor of laughing at a soaked Minato who has just appeared in her office. He looked quite a lot like a drowned rat. Glaring at Kushina while he drips water onto Otsuka’s newly cleaned office floors, Minato huffs. 

“Oh you big baby it was just a little water.” Kushina is back to smiling.

“‘A little’ she says.” Minato flops into a cushioned chair and Otsuka winces.

“Minato that chair is expensive, and not actually  _ mine _ .” Minato is back up in a split second and pretending he has nothing to do with the chair that’s now soaked. “Also Kushina.” She holds up a hand for a hive five and Kushina obliges, laughing.

“Otsuka we have a lot to catch up on! But first, I need someplace to escape from Mikoto’s wrath.”

“Oh what did you do?” Otsuka can already hear Mikoto screaming in her head.

“She dyed her hair pink. It actually kind of suits her.” Minato supplies from the corner, where he’s doing his best to avoid dripping on anything but the floor.

Otsuka stops. If Kushina actually pranked Mikoto herself and not Fugaku someone was not happy with the Uchiha. And then something clicks in her head. Minato was probably the only one who had actually kept in contact with Kushina. And suddenly Otsuka wishes she could kick her own ass.

“Minato, please go drip in someone else’s office.” Otsuka smirks at her boyfriend. And years of knowing Otsuka must be what tells him what she plans on doing. Because the man looks like he’s beaming when he leaves her office.

And once Minato is gone Otsuka turns to Kushina and bows as deep as her wound will allow. Which admittedly is not far, but she pushes herself anyway. Ignoring the sensation of sharp pain and the fact that her legs are shaking Otsuka apologizes. “Kushina I am so sorry I didn’t stay in contact with you. We were close friends, I should have been responding to your letters.”

Kushina doesn’t say anything but Otsuka can hear the small sniffle. It takes a few seconds but finally Kushina says. “Just, respond to my letters next time okay?” When Otsuka pushes herself back up, she does it knowing she has a lot to make up for. The apology won’t fix everything, but right now it doesn’t matter because Kushina is crying.

Otsuka steps forward to wrap her arms around Kushina as the woman sobs into her arms. It reaffirms Otsuka in her decision. She wasn’t sure why she had so easily let it go, but she was going to hold onto what was important. 

Otsuka ended up offering Kushina their couch, as cramped as it would be, but was surprised to learn Mikoto had insisted she stay in the compound. Otsuka had the feeling she was not the only one who was determined to never forget again.

Kushina insisted on walking Otsuka home. They decided they would need to do a large dinner, and Otsuka spent half the walk home gushing over Kakashi. The Uzumaki had laughed and assured her she’d heard all this from Minato. From there the conversation took an unexpected turn for Otsuka.

“So when are you two getting married?”

Otsuka stopped, “Married? We haven’t talked about it all.” Otsuka continued forward. “Though I have been thinking about asking Minato what he thinks about us looking for a house. With Kakashi and the two of us it’s a crowded apartment.”

“What do you think about getting married to him?” Kushina asks, her smile is wide and she pokes Otsuka’s arm while she waits for her to respond.

A minute of silence passes and Otsuka finally responds. “I think it would be wonderful.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I suddenly decided I only like to write Juxtaposition. You must know by now, another chapter means another emotional state to try to make sense of, however I have a surprise. I’m finally picking back up those plot threads from like a ton of chapters ago.

Kakashi wasn’t sure when he decided it. Still, he was here now. The sky was bright and shining, sun high over Konoha. It had rained the night before and now everything was looking new. The gravestone before him was still wet, dew collected on the very top and in the crevices of the engraved letters.

_ Sakumo Hatake _

The name struck a chord in Kakashi’s heart. It was anger, it was grief, frustration and love. It was a bittersweet mix of feelings. 

He was gone, and that wasn’t okay. He’d left him alone to fend for himself, that wasn’t okay either. Kakashi was angry. It bubbled in him when he thought about how many times he’d been passed over for a mission. His mind reasoned that his father was trying to make the right decision anytime he picked a mission over his son. His heart said his anger was wrong, that he couldn’t possibly be angry at his father, it wasn’t fair. 

There was a choice standing before Kakashi. Anger or grief? The feelings fought with each other, each bringing more guilt as Kakashi mourned and raged at the same time. There were moments when one won out over the other, and others where everything was too muddled to comprehend anything.

The sun shone in the sky, burning bright. The stone slate marking a burial sparkled in the sunshine. The dew was quickly drying up, and before long the only proof left that it had rained would be the moisture still in the air. 

Staring at his father's name, Kakashi didn’t move from his spot. He was too unspeakably angry to move. He wanted to destroy his father’s stone, to demonstrate to everyone that he was not his father. Atone for a decision he didn’t decide. He would not dent and break.

Staring at his father's name, Kakashi didn’t move from his spot. He was too unspeakably sad to move. He wanted to slip into bed, and sob until he couldn’t. Secretly wishing his father would slip into his room and remind him he was safe and sound. Sometimes Kakashi thought he understood.

_ Four months, four months passed. _

~

Otsuka wasn’t sure when she noticed exactly, but at some point that night she’d begun to realize something was worrying Minato. She’d come home to Kakashi studying, and Minato was looking over a seal. It was clear to her both of them had already had dinner, but the moment she opened the door Minato was up and helping her carry the work she’d brought home to the table. Then he was getting more food ready. Soon after he’d made tea and the entire night he’d poured her a new cup of tea before she even realized she needed a refill.

Kakashi had helped her look over a few of the law books, and taken notes she could reference for about two hours. The entire time Minato had gotten up and moved to check what Kakashi was doing, or picked up one of the books to help, and he never really actually touched the seal he left alone on the counter.

When Kakashi had gone back to his room, Minato spent the majority of his time standing up to go check on something or checking over Kakashi and her own notes. It was about the tenth time Minato had stood up to go check some random thing that Otsuka finally said something. “What’s on your mind?”

Minato stops what he’s doing to turn around a smile at her. “Nothing.”

“I’m not sure who exactly you think you’re fooling.” Otsuka smiles at him, setting her book down on the coffee table. She watches him debate with himself, before he finally seems to give up and comes to sit next to her on the couch. He looks almost deflated.

He mumbles something she can’t hear.

“Wait, I couldn’t hear you. Say that again.”

“Kushina and I are leaving on a two week long assignment at the end of the month.” He says louder this time. The look he gives her is a mix between worry and anguish. It makes Otsuka want to scoop him up and hide him away from anything that could ever hurt him.

“Are you going to be okay?” Minato is surprised by her words, and he takes a moment to think her question over.

“Yes, but I don’t want to leave you alone again.” His tone is fierce and Otsuka can tell he’s been worrying about this all day.

“I’ll be alright Minato. I’m sure Mikoto will check up on me a million times while you’re gone, and I can always pester Shikaku or Kin.” Otsuka reaches forward to brush his cheek with her hand.

Minato frowns, “You’re about to start up an entire workforce Otsuka, it’s a perfect opportunity for someone to come back and finish what they started. You’ll be vulnerable, and-”

Otsuka stops his train of thought with a light tug on one of the longer strands of his hair. “I’m sure Kushina and you could come up with some seal to make sure I’m protected. Besides, I think Mikoto might force Fugaku to stick an entire KPD unit on me for protection. We have the time to work out the finer details, and I’m sure Shizune would love to have Kakashi and I stay over at the Nara compound for two weeks.”

Minato gives her a small smile. “I’m going to protect you, no matter what Otsuka.” 

“I know.” Otsuka watches him, and can only hope he will come back safe and sound. Only hope that nothing would tear more at his mind than it already had, but she knew it wasn’t likely.

The young man before her reaches out to push some hair out of her face. “I love you.” He’s giving her a blinding smile. Otsuka only nods, entranced in the look he was giving her.

“When did you get so handsome?”

Minato shrugs, doing his best to keep down his smile. “What do you mean? I’ve always looked like this.” He stands and helps Otsuka up. “Come on, you can finish this later.”

Smiling, the beautiful woman before him kisses him softly. “What are we going to do instead?”

Pulling her into his arms Minato returns the kiss. “Oh I can think of a few things.”

~

Kushina picked at her nails as she waited for Mikoto. She hardly understood why Fugaku had to take up SO much of her time. She wouldn’t have much time left to spend with Mikoto, and Kushina was determined to make every second count.

“You know sighing every other second won’t make her come back any faster.” Kushina glared at Minato. He was seated at the table, legs folded under him, looking smug and proud of the reaction he had elicited out of Kushina. The Uzumaki just huffed and started glaring at the sliding door Mikoto had disappeared behind several minutes ago. “Glaring a hole through the door might though, good thinking.”

Kushina felt like screaming. Snatching up the pillow beside her, Kushina launched it at the blond. “You insufferable asshole!”

Minato caught the pillow, and placed it beside him. “I’m wonderful, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The smirk on his face dissolved however when his eyes looked at the table before him. “Your work is incredible.”

Kushina scoffed. “Of course it is.” Her eyes flicked from the door, to the table, to Minato. Voice softening, “Minato, have you really thought this through? You’ll be undermining the Hokage not telling him about placing this seal in the village, and while I will always be on your side, Uzugakure cannot protect you from the Hokage’s wrath.”

Minato met Kushina’s eyes, he looked like he had just emerged from Hell. “I will protect my family Kushina.”

The door slid open, and Mikoto re-entered the room. She took in the situation without pause, and seated herself next to Kushina. “Kushina, Minato and I have made our decision. You need not worry about our resolve.” Mikoto had never bothered to ask if Kushina was sure that she wanted to participate. She was certain of Kushina’s loyalty.

The seal before them on the table was the fruit of a month of Kushina’s freetime. The product of a discussion Otsuka and Mikoto had, had in her kitchen well over three months ago. Danzo had a bleak future ahead of him, because the two adults who loved Otsuka most in the world, had decided that nothing would keep them from obliterating him. 

Because Minato finally had a family. 

Because Mikoto still had a family.

Because Shikaku had stumbled onto something resembling proof that the civilian who had been paralyzed by a member of the police force might actually be a member of Root. 

Because Inoichi decided that something was off about the mission Sakumo had gone on. That the intel from Sakumo in his therapy sessions, and the mission reports didn’t match up.

“Minato, are you certain you’ve set up enough precautions for Otsuka? Danzo might try to snatch up Kakashi one last time before it’s too late.” Mikoto was frowning. She was not happy that Otsuka would be left alone again so soon.

“I’ve taken care of it, Jiraiya was coming back home anyhow, and he said he didn’t mind watching over her while he’s back. The more pressing matter is how we are going to keep this,” he motioned to the seal in front of him, “from being noticed. It will need time to activate and release enough of the nine tails chakra to go unnoticed but still be effective.”

“Well, I’ve never known my cousin to be anything but loyal to his family first and foremost. When he says he can figure out a way to ensure no one notices it, I believe him.” Mikoto said. 

“Oh, how is his little one? I haven’t seen Obito in ages.” Kushina cut in, she could see the tension in the room building. When Minato noticed Mikoto had more than just a crush on Otsuka, Kushina wasn’t sure. But she was certain he knew now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact, originally I had written for the first chapter to be Minato dying and the rest of the story exploring his character in past moments but then I wrote what is the actual first chapter and inspired myself to write a completely different story.


	22. Chapter 22

The next night Jiraiya was greeted by his student by Konoha’s gate. He was here to look after his student’s family more than deliver any information to the Hokage, but he had told Minato he was due to head back anyway. 

He would do anything for Minato if he asked. It was probably unfair to both of his other former students, Fugaku and Hiashi, but Jiraiya couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Jiraiya had always liked Otsuka, maybe at first it was because she seemed to be solely focused on Minato and family. And codependency or not, Jiraiya had wanted Minato to feel loved and cared for. Otsuka filled a hole Jiraiya himself could not. As long as she didn’t hurt his student, he could’ve cared less.

He watched Minato fall in love with a doting and caring girl, and he never saw a problem. Well he hadn’t seen a problem until Otsuka’s mother had died. As it happened, he had known her mother well enough, fought with her on the battlefield enough times to know the woman was more paranoid than most ninja. The funeral had been strange. He honestly couldn’t say exactly what he had expected. 

Jiraiya was not a mothering person, he was never close. He held everyone at arm’s length after Orochimaru’s betrayal. Otsuka’s mother, Hanayo-san, she’d been that way too. He’d just never realized that this might affect her funeral. It had been a surreal feeling. Would his own funeral be so lonely? He hadn’t wanted to know.

The weirdest part was that there were more people there to comfort Otsuka than there were to pay respects to Hanayo-san. It was then he had noticed. The way she stood there, nothing seemed to reach her. She was somewhere else. He watched Minato try to get her to eat, Mikoto practically begged Otsuka to say something.

Later that day Minato had confided in him that he was worried for Otsuka, and by then Jiraiya had already figured it out. Otsuka lived for others, and not for herself. He had been surprised to hear she had been assigned to create and run an entire new division. It was a position of high power, and it would be easy to make a mistake. She’d be overseeing the health and care of every ninja to ever come back from war.

But the choice made sense for her. She’d been helping people, it was all she ever seemed to want to do. He just hoped she could handle it. If things went wrong, she’d probably end up being investigated and underwatch for the rest of her life. 

“Thanks so much sensei.” Minato looked exhausted and he hadn’t even left on his mission yet. “I feel much better knowing you’ll be looking after them.”

“Of course, anything for my favorite student!” Jiraiya was smiling and laughing, but on the inside he wasn’t looking forward to two weeks of Minato’s despondent girlfriend and traumatized student. It reminded him of that funeral. It reminded him how alone he was. “Besides, I’ve been waiting to meet this cute little student of yours!”

Minato smiled at his teacher, falling into step with him as they moved towards the Hokage tower. “So how was the last stretch of your trip?”

“Well I met this brunette beauty who had this way with her-”

“Sensei…” Minato’s face dropped and the ninja sighed. “That was  _ not _ what I meant.”

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard the call.

“Minato! Jiraiya-san!” It was late and the sun had already begun to set. Her voice was distinctive enough that Jiraiya had known who it was the moment she spoke the first syllable. What worried him was that he actually hadn’t sensed her until she called out to them. He gave Minato a flat look, and received a sheepish one in return. He hadn’t thought his student was the type to use suppressing seals on his girlfriend. Was the situation that bad?

“Otsuka-chan!” Jiraiya turned and smiled wide. He caught the small limp in her step. So she wasn’t completely healed, or maybe she would in fact be stuck with it.

“Hello Jiraiya-san, it’s good to see you after so long.” Her voice was breathy and slightly rushed, as if she’d just finished running. The woman’s stare was slightly off, sharper than he’d remembered. He could tell she held herself with more confidence. Still, she looked worried.

Her gaze turned onto her boyfriend and her face shifted from the tight smile she’d given him. “Have you seen Kakashi in a while? I left before he woke this morning but yesterday he said he was going to walk me home from work. I waited for forty minutes.”

Minato froze. “I gave him the day off, he told me he was going to spend it with you at the office.” Jiraiya had a sinking feeling that the dinner he had planned with his student's family was going to be put on hold.

“I’ll go get Mikoto and Kushina.” And just like that Otsuka was running down the street, neither her limp or long skirt hindering her.

“Sensei, I know you need to-” Jiraiya waved away Minato.

“He can wait, we have to find Kakashi-kun. Where should we look first?”

The first few hours produced nothing. And with every minute that passed Jiraiya became more certain that there was something Minato had failed to tell him. He caught the look his student shared with Kushina when they ran into her. He watched Fugaku and his young apprentice;  _ was that a young Nara? _ , speak with Otsuka in hushed tones. Within ten minutes the entire KPD had been alerted to the missing child and had begun combing the streets.

Fugaku, despite how much he’d calmed down over the years, had never been one to compromise his pride. It had been the thing Jiraiya had struggled with the most with between Fugaku and Hiashi. A Nara in the KPD? Something must have happened to prove to Fugaku that he could no longer rely only on the Uchiha’s pride.

20 minutes later Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, and a yamanaka he didn’t recognize had descended upon Minato’s small apartment. All of them were alert and ready to move. 

While Kakashi was a young and promising academy student, Jiraiya wasn’t certain he deserved the extent of the reaction he was receiving. Even if Minato was already teaching him. Since when had Minato solidified such a firm group of people who were willing to help him find the small genin on their own free time, without the request of the Hokage. Maybe Minato would be taking up the Hokage’s mantle much sooner than he had initially thought.

It was then he saw it. When a determined Shikaku turned to her, waiting for orders. One of Konoha’s greatest geniuses, looking to his civilian cousin to dictate the next move. And suddenly everything fell into place.

It was never Otsuka following Minato. It had always been Minato following Otsuka.

~

Otsuka felt like she should have been falling apart at the seams, instead she was deadly calm. Every fiber of her being was focused. She needed to find Kakashi.

She had thought something might be wrong when he didn’t show up for the first few minutes, but she excused the lateness away as Minato losing track of time. Then more time passed and her worry had grown, but she’d pushed back the anxiety and panic that was growing in her and waited longer. 

She tried to wait it out past thirty minutes but Otsuka was worried out of her mind. So she went home, and prayed to kami Kakashi and Minato would be waiting for her at home. Prayed that just this once Kakashi and Minato had forgotten about her.

She’d come home to an empty apartment and almost screamed. But then, Minato wasn’t home, which meant it was more than likely the two were just out together. Otsuka’s own excuses didn’t put to rest the _rotten_ feeling that was growing in her stomach. So she set out to find the two, and it was on the way to the training fields she saw the two of them.

Her blood ran cold. No, he had to be okay. Maybe he was with Gai? He could have been picking up food and got stuck in a line. 

She knew neither of those things were true. Still she had called out to Jiraiya and Minato and hoped, but Minato’s face had said it all.

She ran to Kushina and Mikoto. She’d barged into the Uchiha compound crying. She wanted to pretend it was just from the pain of running this far. While she had freaked out both her friends, they’d instantly jumped into action. Kushina had escorted her home, and Mikoto had promised to be over as soon as she had notified Fugaku.

Jiraiya had shown up shortly after, and relayed that Minato had asked him to stay with her to ensure Otsuka was safe. Otsuka had pushed to try to get him to go out and help Minato, but the sannin hadn’t budged.

Fugaku and Mikoto showed up together, the young Nara apprentice in tow. Two minutes later Shikaku was at the door with his team and Kin behind him.

Left to handle the situation she sent Kushina to Sakumo’s grave site and the Hatake compound. Fugaku had asked her what the KPD should be looking for exactly, and she trusted him to handle searching the village.

But she knew where Kakashi really was. She was certain of it. And Danzo had another thing coming if he thought he could kidnap him from under their noses and get away with it. The real question was how did she get to him from where she was.

She needed to get Danzo out of the woodwork. The fuss the KPD were making around the village would catch The Hokage's attention. While he could call the searches off, she knew the Hokage must know that Danzo was behind this. As long as she made a big enough fuss that it would actually cause a stir, The Hokage would be forced to do something to quiet the Village down.

Whether or not Kakashi would be allowed to say anything after was questionable, but she would get him back. That would be enough for now.

~

To say Hiruzen was not happy with Danzo would be putting it lightly. The Hokage was fuming. He had turned a blind eye to the fact that Danzo had another organization he was using in the dark for a long time. He excused the way his old friend acted, what he did in the shadows. He didn’t want to know. He wanted to believe that Danzo was doing what was right for the village.

But then Otsuka Nara and Kakashi Hatake had been attacked by a supposed nuke-nin. He had counted his lucky stars that there had happened to be a few members of the police department around. The recently retired Nara clan head had been kind enough to bring it to Hiruzen’s attention that Danzo had been making moves to try and claim the young Hatake. 

Now Kakashi Hatake was missing, and Hiruzen was doing his best to remember why he had ever let Danzo take the reins of Konoha’s darker parts. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” The Hokage answered.

“Hiruzen, you wanted me?” Danzo practically floated into the room, clearly he was happy about something. Even if he tried to hide it behind his frail act. The retired ninja had always been confident in his ability to command the room, and it gave Danzo away. But he was not Hokage here. Hiruzen felt the anger in him grow tenfold. Had he really been this blind?

“Where is Kakashi Hatake?” The Hokage demanded. Danzo didn’t even blink. Hiruzen wondered when the position of Hokage had become such a chore. He couldn’t wait to be free of this damn hat and push it all onto Namikaze.

“I do not know _where_ he is, I am perturbed that you would think I would keep his whereabouts from you.” Danzo said. Leaning further into his cane, he had the gall to look afronted by the Hokage’s question.

“Do not lie to me Danzo. I’ve turned a blind eye for this long. This however, has convinced me that my choice was wrong.” Danzo stood up straighter. His attempt to look weak was thrown to the side. The act had never worked with Hiruzen anyway. 

The look in Danzo’s eyes was enough to make the Hokage’s stomach churn. Just what had Hiruzen missed. Suddenly he didn’t want to know anymore.

“I do not know where the boy is.” Danzo met the Hokage’s glaring eyes. He was calm, a darkness swirling about him. “The fact that he has disappeared from right under the noses of the KPD is troubling indeed. The Uchiha are supposed to be patrolling the city and ensuring things like this don’t happen.”

If Hiruzen had, had any doubt that Danzo was involved in this before, he didn’t have any now.

~

Kakashi’s day had started out bad. He’d woken up late, and then Sensei had dismissed him from training. Saying something about making sure Kakashi got a break and rested. Sensei had been training Kakashi hard, and he had said Jiraiya would be overseeing his training while he was gone for the two weeks.

The prospect of being trained by a sannin lifted his spirits. He decided he would spend the day with Otsuka- no. He would spend the day with Oba-san. He’d been trying to get used to the nickname in his head before he dared call her it out loud again.

Otsuka’s office was far enough away from their apartment that he had decided to just take a few back streets. Besides, it kept him away from the whispering and staring. He’d made it about halfway there before he noticed something was weird. At first it was just a gut feeling. His steps didn’t falter but then he noticed, the street he had turned onto was the same street. Every turn he took led him right back to where he was.

Genjutsu.

The young ninja stopped and assessed the situation. The best way to dispel a genjutsu was with Chakra disruption. It shouldn’t be too hard, he’d practiced with Minato-sensei a few times. The genjutsu were never big or particularly hard but they had always been visual. And this must have been a visual genjutsu. He focused internally, gathering chakra and then expelling it. “Kai!” 

He opened his eyes to find himself still on the same street. He tried again. It failed. Maybe there was another way. He had his ink and brush on him. It was dangerous to be creating a seal for something he didn’t totally understand, but it was his best shot right now. So he sat down and tried to recall every piece of information he’d been taught.

He remembered something about visual genjutsu in one of Minato-sensei’s books. It was a seal that was used to change the look of a shop front. This way shops could decorate for seasons without having to spend the extra money. If he could reverse engineer that seal, maybe it could get him out of this?

What he remembered of what that seal had looked like was fuzzy, but he could guess. Between trying to work around what pieces he’d forgotten and figured out how to actually reverse engineer a seal Kakashi kept trying to push the fear and panic that bubbled back down.

Oba-san wouldn’t be scared. Sensei wouldn’t be scared. Gai wouldn’t be scared. So why was he scared? He wasn’t.

The easiest way Kakashi could figure to make a seal that would break the genjutsu was to focus on restoring the world to what it should look like. Minato-sensei always said that fuinjutsu could be whatever you wanted it to be, you just had to know how to manipulate it. So, Kakashi reasoned, if he could make the seal tell his body to see what the world _actually_ looked like he’d be free of the genjutsu.

While what he came up with was crude and would have to be rather large, Kakashi figured it could still work. The problem was he didn’t have enough parchment on him for that to work so he was left with the ground he was standing on.

The cobblestone path was hard to paint on, but Kakashi did his best anyhow. The brush wouldn’t go between the stones without sending the bristles of his brush into disarray. It made the lines squiggly and wrong. Everytime he messed up a stroke his hands shook more, but Kakashi kept going. Oba-san would give up. Sensei would know what to do. He could figure this out. He had to figure this out. He needed to get out of this genjutsu. He wanted to go home. 

After the hundredth time of messing up a stroke, Kakashi began to cry. Sensei wouldn’t cry. Gai wouldn’t cry. Oba-san wouldn’t cry. So why was he crying? He didn’t know.

Kakashi kept working.

At last he was finished, he had no idea how much time had actually past but it felt like _days_ . He just wanted, more than anything he’d ever wanted, _to go home._ Still he checked his work. Sensei had drilled it into him to _always_ check his work, or it could kill him. Of course sensei had also said not to experiment with seals until he was more experienced. He wasn’t even allowed to use the seals he copied unless they’d been checked over. Kakashi figured Minato-sensei might not mind so much right now if it got him out of this genjutsu alive.

The thought of dying made Kakashi pause. If he messed this up he could die. He might die anyway. The six year old sat there for a moment, reeling from the thought of death. Kakashi resolved to make sure he triple checked the seal before he used it.

It took a while, he’d caught a few mistakes which meant he had to extend the seal even further, but at this point he had time. He couldn’t sense anything, and no one had come to threaten him. He had no idea what would happen once he got out of this. He forced himself to go back to focusing on the seal.

And then it was done. He couldn’t find anything wrong. So it was time.

Kakashi wasn’t sure he was ready. But he didn’t have a choice.

So he forced as much chakra into the seal as he could and prayed.

The street fell away.

It worked.

He was shrouded in darkness. 

Where was he?

He was laying on a cold floor.

Kakashi tried to get up.

He didn’t move.

He had to-

His thoughts weren’t working. 

There was the sound. Footsteps. 

Kakashi still couldn’t move from where he was on the floor. A face appeared in his vision. He recognized the face but he couldn’t place where it was from.

“Interesting. I didn’t know you knew fuinjutsu Hatake-kun.” There was a pause. “We will try again tomorrow.” The face smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really wanted to give you a longer chapter, and I'm glad to say I have. I think I'm going to start looking for a beat if any of you are interested? Let me know what you thought of the chapter, I'm really interested to hear your thoughts. I gotta say I LOVED writing for Jiraiya. He's such an interesting character to explore. I'm also getting addicted to writing for a baby Kakashi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, because college is in full swing it might start being once a month I update. There's so much work lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel to let me know your thoughts. I always enjoy reading your comments!

Obito Uchiha liked to tell himself that this would be the last time he had a nightmare every time he went to bed. Like every other night, he was wrong. So when Obito woke crying he’d expected his father to come and open up the door like he always did. Kenta Uchiha did not come and open the door and Obito cried harder. He just wanted his dad to come back from his mission already.

It took a few minutes for the tiny boy to calm down. This nightmare had been particularly bad, he’d tried to save his dad from dying and instead watched the man die in front of him due to his own mistake. Everyone at school called him clumsy, and it seemed to Obito that he was just born a bad ninja. He wouldn’t give up though, his dad always said perseverance is the key to success. Truthfully Obito only partially understood that, but he knew that he shouldn’t give up. Obito would just have to work harder than everyone else to catch up faster. 

With that in mind, Obito pondered if his father would be back in time for his next math test. He needed help understanding just how fractions worked. By that point he was awake enough to realize he was hungry. So he got up and made his way to the kitchen, taking his blanket with him.

He pulled out one of the snack containers that held something his father had made for him before he left for his mission. Oto-san always made food for Obito when he left and labeled it. There was everything from breakfast, midday dessert, to late night snacks. Mikoto-oba-san always called his dad “Anal”, whatever that meant. Still, Obito was running out of late night snack containers.

Obtio briefly considered sitting at the kitchen table but when he spotted that all of the lights were on in the Uchiha compound he decided he wanted to go outside. Covered by a large blue blanket that trailed behind him like a cape and with a snack in hand, Obito slipped into his shoes and ventured down the steps of his porch and onto the smooth cobblestone. It was just starting to get colder outside as fall was pushing summer away. 

While the street lights were on, so were most of the lights of the other houses that were on Obito’s street. It was odd considering that it was the middle of the night. Still, Obito thought it might be a good idea to check with some of his neighbors that everything was alright. Oto-san would probably prefer to hear that Obito had been responsible and taken precautions rather than just assuming. He always said assuming could get a ninja killed.

Obito walked to Hiro-san’s house, and knocked as loudly as he could. Hiro-san was an older retired ninja who lived alone, and was supposed to check up on Obito anytime his father left on a mission, which was often. So when something was wrong, Obito was supposed to go straight to Hiro-san’s house.

There was no answer and Obito frowned. Hiro-san was always home or at the tea shop that wasn’t open this late. For a moment he considered barging in to check on Hiro-san, but he might be hurt by any of the traps Hiro-san set up around his house to ward off intruders. Obito decided that Hiro-san  _ must _ be at the tea shop. It wasn’t that far if you cut through the forest that bordered the Uchiha compound and the smaller market.

So Obito was off, heading to the forest he would cut through to go pick up Hiro-san from the tea shop.

~

Minato thought his heart might explode. He needed to find Kakashi, he couldn’t have failed again. He would not fail his student. He would not fail his family. The ninja cursed himself for not realizing Kakashi’s absence sooner. He’d almost gone and visited Otsuka and Kakashi for lunch. Instead he got wrapped up in working out his new jutsu. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

If Kakashi was dead Minato would never forgive himself. Minato had searched through the area surrounding their apartment all the way to Otsuka's workplace before he decided he needed a different tactic. He wasn’t good enough at sage mode for him to be able to successfully use the Natural Chakra to help his search. In the corner of his eye he could see the light on in the Hokage tower. He was near the tower in a matter of seconds and making his way up the stairs.

Minato didn’t bother knocking, something he’d have to hope Hokage-sama would forgive him for later. But at the moment he didn’t care enough to stop himself before he’d pushed past the door. The door swung open and Minato barely caught the last of Danzo’s sentence.

“-The Uchiha are supposed to be patrolling the city and ensuring things like this don’t happen.” The man didn’t react to Minato stroming in, or the glare that was level at him by both current and future Hokage’s. 

The room was silent for a few more seconds before the Hokage moved to give Minato a glare of his own. “I am aware of the situation Minato, but you should remember that you cannot barge into my office.” Hiruzen growled.

Minato glared at Danzo for a few more seconds before slowly meeting the Hokage’s gaze and dropping into a bow. “Forgive me Hokage-sama.” The anger in him was bubbling up, what he’d heard alone was enough for him to be certain Danzo knew  _ exactly  _ where Kakashi was. After a few moments of silence Minato stood again, eyes trained on Danzo. “Kakashi’s disappearance has me flustered, I will make sure it does not happen again.”

What had Danzo done to his student? Where could he have hidden Kakashi away that Minato couldn’t even feel the hiraishin seal he’d placed on Kakashi? There hadn’t been enough time that Kakashi would be out of the land of Fire’s borders, and Danzo would never take him that far. 

“Namikaze-san, if you’re letting your emotions take you over then maybe you should take more time away from work. Is teaching adding that much of a strain on you?”

“I find that teaching has actually relieved quite a lot of my stress Danzo-” Minato paused, “sama.” The disrespect was clear and Danzo’s eyes seemed to flare but the Hokage didn’t say anything.

Danzo turned to the Hoakge, looking far angrier than he did when he had come into the room. “Hiruzen, if Namikaze-san can’t keep track of his own student, he shouldn’t be in charge of an entire battalion.”

“Minato’s talent is not the topic of our discussion. It is in everyone’s best interest that Kakashi Hatake is found within the next 24 hours, otherwise  _ I will uproot _ everything until I find him.” The Hokage flared his chakra and a second later an ANBU member dropped down from the ceiling. Pulling out a scroll from his desk drawer, he handed it over to the ANBU. The scroll was black, which was a color reserved for bodies. The implication of what The Hokage was promising was clear.

Neither Minato or Danzo said anything in response, and the tension in the room was growing. The three of them watching each other. No one moving. A pungent stillness suffocating the room.

Finally, Danzo shifted his weight off his cane and stood taller, taking a few steps towards The Hokage. The ANBU that was still beside the desk tensed, preparing for anything.

“I assure you I will use all of my resources to find the young Hatake, Hiruzen.” Danzo gave a short and small bow. Before he was turning to leave without being dismissed.

The Hokage and Minato Namikaze watched the man go. The Hokage spoke up before Danzo could fully make it out the door. “Danzo, for your sake I hope you had nothing to do with this. You're dismissed.” 

Minato would have missed the falter in Danzo’s step if he hadn’t been watching the man like a hawk since he entered the room. 

Minato turned back to The Hokage after the door shut behind Danzo. “We will find Kakashi, but you are still needed on your mission to escort Kushina to the borders. Konoha’s borders need her barrier seals.”

Minato felt his stomach drop. “But Hokage-sama!”

“Minato, I think that’s been enough disrespect for tonight. I understand the position I am putting you in, but I have made my decision. You’re dismissed.”

“But-”

“You’re  _ dismissed.” _ The glare The Hokage leveled at him was enough to remind Minato he’d already pushed his luck. The ninja left The Hokage’s office, blood boiling and heart aching. He had to do something to find Kakashi. For the first time in his life Minato found himself questioning what the right thing to do really was.

~

He was still trekking through the forest when Obito felt it. Something was off. He couldn’t tell what it was beyond that he was uneasy. He stopped and looked around, trying to see if he could spot anything in the trees or off in the distance.

He caught a glimpse of something off to his left and Obito froze. He wasn’t sure if he should ignore it, go check, or turn and run. He hesitated. He was scared but that didn’t matter, he should investigate. As he approached he didn’t see anything, but something still felt off. Something was niggling at the back of his mind and Obito could feel himself becoming frustrated.

It was like when a word was on the tip of your tongue but you couldn’t remember it. Obito stared harder at his surroundings and the feeling got worse. As if the answer was right there in front of him. It made his brain hurt. Pressure built up behind his eyes and Obito chastised himself for feeling like he wanted to cry. He just pushed even harder and this time something snapped.

His eyes finally landed on Kakashi Hatake, the most annoying boy in the world, drawing something in the dirt. Obito was certain he must have eternal bad luck, yes, that was it. Still he called out to him to get his attention. “OI! TEME!” Kakashi didn’t look his way or even flinch at the sudden shout. “KAKASHI-TEME!” He called again. Still no response.

Then Obito noticed there was some sort of box around him. It looked kind of like Chakra. He made his way around the outside of the box, careful not to touch it. He would not have his class laughing at him because he accidentally blew his hand off. It was at that point he noticed there was a little less chakra in a small space on the left.

It was also then Obito realized he probably shouldn’t be able to see the Chakra. It was also then that Obito realized he had accidentally  _ forced _ his Sharingan to activate. An uncontainable excitement bubbled up in him. Oto-san was gonna be so proud! 

It was also then that a pale and exhausted looking Kakashi poured all of his Chakra into the dirt below him and it blew up in his face. Obito watched in horror as Kakashi was thrown backwards directly into the Chakra wall, shattering it. Obito rushed forward because Kakashi had hit a tree and he could see blood spilling from the wound.

It freaked the small boy out but he racked his brain for anything he could remember about wounds, let alone Iro-ninjutsu. Was he supposed to apply pressure to a head wound? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything about head wounds except that he was supposed to keep the wounded ninja awake.

“K-kakashi,” Obito said. He lifted Kakashi’s head into his lap, and was trying to use his blanket to stop the bleeding. Maybe he could apply a light pressure to the wound? Obito swore that next time, he’d know what to do. There would be no injury that the great Obito Uchiha could not heal.

Kakakshi groaned. It took a moment but his eyes opened slowly, and it took another few moments for him to register Obito’s face. It looked to Obito that Kakashi wanted to cry, but he didn’t say anything. It probably wasn’t a good time.

“Hey Teme, what’re you doing out here?” Obito asked, face furrowing. He hadn’t really stopped to consider why Kakashi was in a Chakara box. And why hadn’t he been able to see anything until his Sharingan had activated. It was like something hadn’t let him see Kakashi.

Kakashi didn’t respond, but his fingers slightly twitched and he was blinking weirdly. Obito stared longer for a few moments before his sharingan picked up that Kakashi was blinking in morse code. He squinted, trying to understand what Kakashi was saying.

_ ‘Can’t move. Froggy went bad? Get help.’ _

“Froggy?” Obito asked. Kakashi glared at him and started again.

_ ‘Funny jutsu’ _

“What funny jutsu?” Obito decided Kakashi looked like he wanted to murder him. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t leave you here by yourself, your head is bleeding.”

Kakashi started blinking again.  _ ‘Steady pressure. Flare Chakra.’ _

“Uhhhhh…. How do you do that?” If it was possible, Kakashi glared harder. After a second he closed his eyes and Obito freaked out. “KAKASHI! YOU CAN’T FALL ASLEEP!”

Kakashi’s eyes shot back open again and he glared at Obito.  _ ‘Yell with your chakra idiot’ _ If Kakashi hadn’t been hurt Obito would have tried to hit him. Only Kakashi would waste time to insult him. Still Obito listened and tried to figure out the best way to flare his chakra.

Yell with his chakra? He could do that. Maybe if he just pushed it all out? He faintly remembered something from a class lecture about how he specifically wasn’t supposed to do that. But he was Obito Uchiha and he really didn’t have any better ideas. So he gathered what he had and pushed.

In one instant it felt like Obito had just run a marathon, and there was an intense burning feeling behind his eyes. His sharingan. He probably should’ve turned it off, he’d been taught the basic principle early on. He was supposed to cut off chakra flow to his eyes. He was in the middle of trying to figure out how to do just that when he heard it.

There was a rustle in the leaves and a split second later Fugaku-sama, Hiro-san, and two members of ANBU had appeared in front of the two of them. Then the pain behind Obito’s eyes became unbearable and the world before him faded away.

~

It was 4 am and they still hadn’t found him. Minato had returned home long enough to share a quiet word with Jiraiya and explain to Otsuka he was going to keep searching right up until he had to leave for a mission. Otsuka was sitting on the couch staring at the wall shaking. Her panic attack had come late, once she had nothing to do but sit around. She’d tried to insist they let her go out and search with them but she’d made it halfway to the door before her legs collapsed under her.

It had been bad enough she’d thrown up in the sink and almost black out twice. Jiraiya hadn’t been much help beyond watching her from a distance. Everytime Otsuka thought she had calmed herself down she was punched in the face by another intrusive thought and her panic attack was in full swing again.

Jiraiya was waiting by the door, his face was grim and Otsuka couldn’t stand to look at it any more. Any time she looked at him it reminded her the Kakashi might never be found. Otsuka squeezed her hands a little harder. She refused to believe that.

She'd pulled every single string she could possibly pull until half the entire village was out looking for Kakashi. Shikaku had every Nara out on the streets searching. Otsuka had spread word through her neighbors, hysterical and bawling, begging everyone to look for the young boy. It had only partially been an act, and it was humiliating. But Otsuka needed to get the sympathies of the same civilians who glared at Kakashi and she would do anything for the boy she was just now realizing she considered to be her son.

Jirayia pushed off the door frame, watching something happen outside of the apartment. Otsuka shot up and was at the door frame when Minato appeared in front of her. “They found him.” Otsuka let out a half sob. Her boyfriend’s face was worried and grim, and Kakashi wasn’t in his arms.

“He’s in the hospital being treated by Tsunade. That’s all I know, we should head there now.” Minato was breathless, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Otsuka wondered for a moment if he was still pretending to sleep and she hadn’t noticed. 

Minto scooped his girlfriend into his arms, and hirashined to the hospital. Otsuka tried desperately not to think of what harm might have come to her little boy while he had been gone. She clung tighter to Minato. They rushed down the hall, but were stopped by Fugaku before he could make it into the room.

“He has some serious nerve damage and had a head wound when we found him. He was also with Obito Uchiha.” Fugaku nodded to the room next to him. “He alerted us with a chakra flare but between that and his sharingan he has a serious case of chakra exhaustion. We don’t know anything more yet. Shikaku and a team of ANBU are investigating the area.”

Minato set Otsuka down in a chair and kept a hand on her shoulder to make sure she stayed seated. “Is he going to be okay?” Otsuka asked.

“He’s young, he should be able to handle it.” Fugaku frowned, staring at the door for a few seconds.

Otsuka didn’t say anything about the non-answer and stared at the door in front of her. He had to be okay. She needed him to be okay. She needed him to be okay because if he wasn’t Otsuka thought she might break.

When Minato lifted her into his lap and curled around Otsuka, she didn’t protest. When Otsuka shifted slightly and began to braid his hair, he didn’t protest. So Minato stared at the door and Otsuka’s hands shook.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took guys. College is a lot and to be honest I'm still not satisfied with how this chapter turned out but I can't stay stuck on it for too long. Also we hit 50,000 words! I'm very excited! I hope you enjoy and remember feed back or criticism is always welcome!

It was six hours later when the door opened. Tsunade emerged angry, glaring at Minato. “What have you been teaching that boy? He was attempting fuinjutsu that was fraying his nerves.”

“Fuinjutsu? I’ve made it clear to him I didn’t want him experimenting at this stage.” Minato shifted Otsuka off his lap and into the chair, standing up and moving towards Tsunade. “How is he? Is he going to be okay?”

Tsunade’s glare softened to a frown. “He has severe chakra exhaustion, he’ll need quite a while to recover from some ligaments he tore, and he has a minor concussion. Depending on how he heals he might lose a little feeling in his fingers. He needs to refrain from using any chakra for a while, and I want to personally oversee his retraining when he does start to manipulate chakra again. That boy did a number on his nerves.”

Otsuka moved to stand but found Shikaku’s hand on her shoulder, keeping her from standing. “Can we see him?” Tsunade’s gaze moved from Minato to Otsuka; she’d only met the woman once before.

“As long as you all let him sleep, I’m going to come in and check on him every hour for a while, and we will see where to go from there. In the meantime, I’m going to give Obito a once over to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Tsunade shared a look with Shikaku and Minato before she made her way into Obito’s hospital room.

Minato turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a tired smile. “I should go find Fugaku and the Hokage and see what they know about what happened. I-” He looked to Kakashi’s room and then back to Otsuka. Otsuka could practically see his mind and heart warring against each other. She was about to tell him she thought he should stay when Shikaku spoke up first.

“I’ll go take care of everything Minato, stay here and wait for him to wake up. Besides you have to leave tomorrow.” Shikaku stood, patting his cousin on the head and nodding to Minato. As Shikaku made his way down the hallway, Minato helped Otsuka to her feet.

Otsuka’s legs ached from the eventful night and the following hours of waiting. She leaned heavily on her boyfriend as he led her into Kakashi’s room. When her eyes fell on her child she sobbed. 

Kakashi lay there; covered in bandages and tubes, his sleeping face grimacing, but there. Alive. That was enough for the result of hours of anxiety and terror to come crashing down on her shoulders. She gripped Minato tighter as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kakashi was alive. But he was also dwarfed by medical equipment and from the looks of his face he wasn’t having a good dream. He looked so fragile. Her heart was wrenching itself out of her chest. “Oh my god…..” Otsuka leaned heavily into Minato, eyes wide. “Minato- He- I-” She couldn’t put what she was thinking into words, but she didn’t need to. Minato understood.

“I know.” Minato grabbed a chair with one hand, moving it so Otsuka could sit by Kakashi’s bed, and maneuvered her into the chair. They watched him for a while in silence, neither daring to look away.

~

“You’re right Jiraiya, it is an Uzumaki seal, but it’s been messed with. It shouldn’t have kept Kakashi in a confined area, it should have simply kept everyone from noticing him and the area around him.” Kushina was glaring at the seal that sat on the table in The Hokage's office.

“Inoichi and I had already searched those woods,” Shikaku was frowning, “So the seal was working, but it doesn’t explain how Obito Uchiha was able to break through that part of the seal.”

“If the seal had been weakened enough it’s possible a fully formed sharingan would have been able to break through, but not Obito.” Fugaku said, he moved from his spot behind the table towards The Hokage’s desk. “Hokage-sama, I believe someone wanted an Uchiha to find Kakashi, the fact that it was a young child makes our clan even more suspicious. I believe-”

“I have noticed the blame that has been shifted onto the Uchiha clan Fugaku. For now I need you to keep your clan in line. We are at war and there is no time for the villagers to become scared of the police force. I’ll leave it in your hands to find the right solution.”

Fugaku didn’t respond but Hiruzen could tell he wanted to argue further, but he didn’t have the ninja to spare to look into this matter. For now he’d have to trust fugaku’s judgement and hope that it would sort itself out. If it was still a problem when the war was over he’d be able to spare the time to give it his proper attention.

He turned to the uzumaki in the room. “Kushina, I’m afraid I still need you and Minato to leave tomorrow, it’s imperative you complete your mission. Go rest up and remind Minato.” Kushina’s face betrayed her anger at the decision but she knew she was in no position to argue. Hiruzen kept himself from sighing as she stormed from the office. 

He wished he could give Minato the time but the recent casualties would not allow one of Konoha’s strongest ninja to stay out of the war this long.

Kushina had barely made it out the door before Jiraiya was protesting. “Sensei you’re really going to-” Jiraiya was cut off by the look the Hokage gave him.

“We do not have enough ninja for Minato to go without a mission for another month. It is unfortunate but necessary. We need the two of them to help push back Iwa’s forces from behind.” Hiruzen knew Jiraiya wouldn’t argue further while there were others in the room, and he took full advantage of it. “Shikaku this is the third time your cousin has been caught in the middle of an inner village incident.”

The man before him stiffened, something Hiruzen had only noticed because he’d been looking for it. So Shikaku had been wondering the same thing. What was it about this woman that caused so many of his ninja to drop everything for her.

“She’s become quite close with many important figures in Konoha, if someone wanted to get at both Konoha’s beginning mental health program and it’s ninja they would target her.” Shikaku didn’t betray anything else, and Hiruzen was sure he was missing something else. He held back yet another sigh. He supposed if it was detrimental to Konha’s survival Shikaku wouldn’t hide it.

“Well Jiraiya will keep an eye on her and Kakashi until Minato returns. Fugaku I believe for now we should increase the patrols on Konoha’s streets at night, inform me if you are in need of any help. Dismissed.” The two left while his student stayed behind. The look on his face told him he was in for a long argument with Jiraiya.

~

“Do we know anything about what happened?” Otsuka was holding Kakashi’s, her eyes never once leaving his face. This was the fifth time Tsundade had come to check up on Kakashi. It was midday now.

“Based on the extent of his nerve damage and how Obito found him, we believe he was trapped in a seal and he had messed up quite a few seal attempts to escape before we found him.” Tsunade finished up changing his bandages and turned to the boy’s almost parents. “I’ve already informed The Hokage that Kakashi is going to need to be taken off the active roster duty for a minimum of three months. I want to have daily check ups for the first month, and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to release him from the hospital. It all depends on how his healing is.”

“Do you know when he’ll wake up?” Minato moved from behind Otsuka’s chair to the foot of the hospital bed.

“Within 24 hours. The last of the sedatives should be filtering out of his system. Come get me when he finally wakes up. I’m also sure there will be plenty of questions for him, but try to keep the people who come in to friendly faces. I want him to rest before you all go hounding him for answers.”

“I will have to return to work soon. Would it be alright if I worked in this room Tsunade-sama?” Otsuka shifted so she was no longer leaning forward in the chair.

“Tsunade is just fine, and of course. Interaction with his family and friends will be good for him anyhow.”

“Ah Tsuande,” Minato spoke up again. “Would you mind giving Otsuka a check up, her legs collapsed out from under her twice in the last day. I’m worried with the amount of stress she went through she aggravated her wounds enough to...” The man trailed off as he turned his stare on Otsuka and Kakashi. He wasn’t looking forward to leaving them both here.

Tsunade’s eyes snapped to the young woman in the chair and gave her a light glare. “You should have informed me sooner. Come sit over here.” The medic nin helped Otsuka move to the stool in the corner before asking her permission to check over her hips. After a diagnostic ninjutsu Tusnade was sighing.

“You’ve certainly done a number on this ligament here. You need to keep off your feet for the next week as much as possible. It might be good to put you back in a wheelchair. Any more stress and that limp might become permanent.” Otsuka winced at the information. She’d been too frantic to think about anything but finding Kakashi. “And you better pay a visit to Dr.Yui.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tsunade nodded and made her way out of the room.

Minato walked over and lifted her into his arms. Otsuka didn’t protest, simply letting him plop her into the chair again. “Can’t let you out of my sight can I?”

Otsuka nodded and pushed herself forward enough to grab Kakashi’s hand. “I’ll do my best to make sure I don’t overstress any muscles again.” Her voice was almost defensive. Minato couldn’t quite tell.

“I wasn’t saying you were doing it purposefully.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

“Oh.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally Minato moved to sit in front of Otsuka’s chair, leaning his head back into her lap. He let out a shaky sigh and stared up at her. “What’re you thinking about?”

She stayed silent and he watched her stare at Kakashi. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and there were dark bags under her eyes. She hadn’t slept well after he had told her he had a mission to run, and with the past day and a half to top everything off, she looked exhausted. Kakashi’s disappearance had to have reminded her of how recently she had lost her mother.

“I couldn’t protect him.” She finally answered, still staring at Kakashi. Her voice was soft, she sounded fragile. “I’m never going to be able to protect him from the people who are after him, even if I started now. I’m no ninja.”

Minato reached up to cup her face and gently turned it to look at him. She met his eyes and gave him a watery smile. Otsuka had always given him the comfort and stability he needed. She was the one thing he could always count on, someone who would always believe in him and would always love him no matter what happened.

“Maybe not. But you’ve kept him from the hands of Danzo, and last night you were more than willing to use whatever means necessary to find him. Let me worry about protecting him from physical harm. I will not fail either of you again. But you can protect him from himself, from the harsh words of others around him. He’s got the two of us, not just one.”

“We haven’t been doing a very good job.”

Minato hides his wince behind a smile. “Ah well, we’re new to this whole parenthood thing.”

Otsuka tenses. “Parenthood? Do you think he thinks of us as parents?” There’s a mix of doubt and hope in her words. At her words both parents look to Kakashi. He still hasn’t stirred.

“I hope so.”

The knock at the door draws them both away from their conversation and Minato lets go of Otsuka’s face while he lifts his head out of her lap. “Come in.”

The door opens to reveal Kushina before she steps in and smiles. The smile dims when her gaze falls on Kakashi. “So what’s the verdict?”

“He’ll be alright, it’s just going to take a while.” Minato responded, starting to push himself up from the floor.

“That’s good. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Hokage insists we leave tomorrow morning for our mission. I don’t mind packing for you but-”

Minato waved her off. “I can pack, besides I need to drop by the apartment to grab Otsuka and Kakashi some clothes and food and Otsuka’s wheelchair. Anything else you need Otsuka?”

“Maybe a pillow?” Otsuka hesitated. “I’m sure Kin or Yoshino will stop by soon, everything else can wait until then. Make sure you eat something too.” She gave him a small smile, one that seemed more assured than it had a few minutes ago. He nodded and leaned in for a kiss before he shared a look with Kushina and flashed from the room. 

~

“You let them find him?” Danzo stormed into the bunker, eyes blazing.

“Danzo did you really think we could keep the boy locked up in Konoha?”

Danzo didn’t respond.

“Besides now she’s vulnerable. We can slip in our plant and she won’t notice before it’s too late. By then if anyone does find any evidence the blame will fall solely on her and you’ll have your hands on Kakashi.”

“That wasn’t our deal Orochimaru.”

The snake man scoffed. “You’ve yet to keep your end of our little bargain. You may complain after you’ve done so.” Orochimaru glanced at his clipboard and then at the experiment in front of him. “Speaking of, when are you going to get me those Hashirama cells Danzo?”

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Kakashi woke to the sound of Otsuka, Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato playing Hanafuda. Minato’s quiet laugh gently brought him out of his sleep, and after a moment he opened his eyes, daring to hope that he had actually escaped.

“Kakashi?” A moment later his sensei was in his sight and smiling at him. He started to try to sit up but there was a gentle hand on his shoulder keeping him down. Otsuka appeared in his view too.

“Hi Kakashi, I’m so glad you’re awake.” He faintly heard Mikoto call out that she was going to fetch Tsunade. Otsuka leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You’re safe now.” She gave him a light hug and whispered into his ear. “A bunch of people are about to come in and ask questions. Just remember that if it’s too much we’re here to intervene.” She pulled away and gave him the biggest smile she could even though there were tears in her eyes.

He let it convince him that everything was going to be okay. He ignored the bags under both of his guardians eyes, the concern and exhaustion that showed on their faces. Everything was going to be okay, it had to be.

Minato pushed two of the longer braids in his blonde hair behind his ear as he leaned over the end of the bed. “You did a good job Kakashi.” The young boy attempted to sit up again but this time Otsuka helped him slowly rise. She held him steady with one arm while she moved some pillows around behind him.

“Comfy?”

Kakashi nodded but looked at his hands. He was ashamed, he had gotten caught in the middle of the village. What kind of ninja was he that he couldn’t escape from a prison that Obito Uchiha could find. What kind of ninja was he that-

“Kakashi, it wasn’t your fault.” The words pull him from his thoughts and he stares at Minato with disbelief. “It wasn’t. You did your best and that was enough. And after we clear a few things up you can leave all the worrying to us.”

“But I couldn’t escape.”

“Actually you did escape gaki. The seal wasn’t great but you were the one who got yourself out of that mess. If it wasn’t for you we never would have found you.” Kakashi’s head snapped towards the door. Immediately after, his hands shot to his head and Minato was by his side.

“Close your eyes and lay back.” Minato gently led his head onto the pillow. He then glared at his teacher. “If you’re only going to make his condition worse I will kick you out sensei.”

“Now, now, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he entered the room. “Otsuka would you mind giving us a moment alone?” He gave the woman a smile.

“Actually yes I would mind. I’m not leaving Kakashi alone with all of you. He’s a young child who just experienced a very traumatic event you are going to make him relive. I don’t believe for a second any of you are going to be as kind as you want me to believe, no offense Minato.” Her gaze didn’t waver from Jiraiya’s but in the corner of her eye she could see Minato beaming at her.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow but didn’t object. In a few minutes Kakashi’s hospital room was crowded with Konoha’s finest. The questioning process was long and detailed, and despite Otsuka’s worries Kakashi managed to get through his story without any major breakdowns. Kakashi explained that he had taken the back routes to escape people towards Otsuka’s work. He’d quickly realized he was in some sort of loop and after a while he’d decided his best bet was to experiment with seals.

After two hours Tsunade had finally ushered them all out of the room to allow Kakashi a break.

Minato left with them, promising to be back soon, and Otsuka settled into the Hospital bed with Kakashi at his request. She watched over him when he fell back asleep, exhausted from the questioning. She’d done her best to interrupt when she’d noticed he was getting lost in the memory.

It was honestly frightening hearing him recall the full story. Was it so easy for someone to be abducted from the streets of Konoha? She shivered. As time went on she felt as if the veil over her eyes had begun to fall. Had Konoha always had these horrors hidden deep in the shadows?

~

Kushina almost hadn’t stopped by at all. In fact, the only reason she’d even actually went up the steps was to avoid having to go back to Mikoto's home. Being reminded the one she loved was married to someone else every second she was with her had started to become suffocating. Besides she was sure Fugaku was complaining to Mikoto about how The Hokage just ignored Uchiha.

Of course when she just stormed in hoping to scare Minato, she hadn’t expected to find him staring a hole into the floor. In fact she was surprised he was even still here. His worry wart tendencies were probably screaming he needed to get back to his girlfriend and pseudo child. She closed the door behind her and he didn’t move, staring with a haunted look across his face.

“Minato?”

His head snapped up. “Huh? Oh Kushina, sorry I was-” Kushina frowned at him and he cut himself off. Her face told him any lie he tried would fail. “Nevermind, why are you here?”

“Escaping Fugaku, Minato have you talked to anyone?” Genuine concern was written across her face. She knew the signs of a ninja who was stuck in their memories and Minato’s slow reaction-time and that look gave everything away.

Minato sighed and leaned back into the couch, hand running through his hair. “No, I will, eventually. I know Otsuka’s waiting for me to ask before she gives me her list but-”

“Minato.” He looked back at Kushina to see her giving him a hard stare. “You must know Hiruzen is considering you for the Yondaime position. Everyone knows. You don’t have the luxury to take your time with this, Konoha needs you at your best. Ask for the list.” She reaches out her hand to help him up.

He takes it and sighs. “This is going to suck.”

Kushina smirks at him before turning to go. “You bet your pretty ass it will. Speaking of things you’ve been putting off, pick out a fucking ring already will you?”

“Kushina let’s address one problem at a time.” Kushina gave him an exasperated look but didn’t push any further. “I’m heading back to the hospital, I’ll meet you at sunrise at the gates? Don’t forget anything this time!”

Minato moved to the side to avoid the three kunai that were thrown at his face right before the door closed, laughing. He glanced back to gather them and winced. “I should have caught that one, Otsuka’s gonna kill me for putting another hole the furniture.”

The coming weeks away from his family were going to be long, but he’d have to rely on his friends and sensei to keep Kakashi and Otsuka protected. Besides, Otsuka would be focusing on Kakashi and that would keep the two for the most part inside the hospital, surrounded by ninja, while he was gone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short and it took so long to update, college is really killing me. I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you, over 4000 hits, almost 150 kudos and 40 comments. Thats so crazy, more people have viewed this story than went to my high school. I'm shocked and that means so much to me. As a heads up the next chapter has a bit of a time skip, I'm trying to get better at leading into time skips but I'm still struggling.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew 2020 was a year I am excited to leave behind. I'm going to try my best to get back on to posting once a month. As a little FYI I have now gone through and made quite a few edits to all of the chapters and added trigger warnings to a few of the chapters that mention Sakumo's death

Otsuka was going a little bit crazy. Kakashi was healing well, but he was restless. His sealing work had been suspended until further notice and while Gai and Obito would frequent his hospital room often it wasn’t enough. Kakashi slept for the first week, and the week after he was satisfied with a few hours of visitors and maybe an hour or two of reading. However when they hit week three Kakashi was done. Done with reading, done with sleeping, done with sitting, done with his restricted foods and constant check ups. 

Otsuka was swamped with work, and she hadn’t had much time to look for a secretary. She was single-handedly taking care of her pseudo-son’s mental and physical recovery, helping her patients, overseeing the start of her new branch, continuing her studying, and helping Mikoto with the Uchiha plan. And if that wasn’t enough Minato was late, weeks late.

At first she wasn’t worried, two days was nothing compared to how late Minato was last time. Plus she’d heard from Shikaku that it was very possible the drop off point had changed as the frontlines moved. Then two weeks had passed and Kakashi and Otsuka were both ready to pull their hair out. Minato was by no means an unknown target. If he was dead or captured they would know by now. By that standard no news was good news.

It helped that the day after Minato’s arrival Jiraiya had popped out of nowhere to assure her he was going to go find his student and bring him home. It scared her too, but Otsuka chose to believe that everything would be fine. In reality if she hadn’t had so many other things to worry about she might have gone to the Hokage about it. She had to believe in Minato’s ability to take care of himself. She couldn’t afford to be so focused on worrying about Minato that she’d leave Kakashi without support.

Kakashi was taking Minato’s absence well. Maybe it was because he was so focused on being done with the hospital he didn’t have time to worry or  _ think _ about anything else. It was a coping mechanism, and it was one Otsuka had been observing like a hawk. She’d been hearing endless hours of Kakashi’s non-stop sighing before she finally caved and gave him the secretary resumes to look through.

He’d taken it very seriously, and spent a full four days checking over every applicant. She’d neglected to tell him this was the list Kin had given her, which meant all seven options were trustworthy. 

“So Takeshi is a no? I actually thought his application was the most promising.” Otsuka frowned as she tried to figure out what Kakashi had seen she had missed. Examining the picture of the light-harried man before her she pulled his history out to inspect it again.

“He just-” Kakashi paused. Otsuka stopped her investigation to look up at him. “Well, he just looks suspicious.”

“He looks suspicious?” She felt like she was missing something. “What do you mean?” Kakashi shrugged and looked away from her. Looking back down at the man’s picture it hit her. Takeshi was probably about the same height as Minato, and his face looked reminiscent of her boyfriends. She frowned. There was a long pause as she pondered what to say.

“Kakashi, I want you to know that Minato and I will always love you no matter what. It doesn’t matter what my relationship with Minato is like, if we’re dating or not, you will always come first for both of us.” Kakashi’s head snapped towards his pseudo mother. She could read the surprise on his face.

“I just don’t want-” He stopped again. Glancing up at Otsuka he took a shaky breath. He’d seen her do it a million times before she did something she was scared of. It gave him the confidence he needed. He wanted more than anything to impress Otsuka, to be like her. “I don’t want us to stop being a family.”

Otsuka set the file on the foot of Kakashi’s bed as she reached out to offer a hug. As the young boy settled into her hug she kissed the top of his head. “Can I let you in on a secret?”

“What secret?”

“When we were waiting for you to wake up I admitted something to Minato-” Otsuka took a deep breath, one that matched Kakashi’s. She felt his hold on her tighten. “I told him that I think of you as my son. And, of course I don’t want to replace your mother. But Kakashi, I will always love you, no matter what happens.”

Kakashi didn’t move. He stayed clinging to her so long Otsuka wasn’t sure what he was thinking, and as time passed the anxiety in her stomach rose. She did her best to breathe through it, because right now Kakashi needed her full attention.

“Kaa-san?” It was at that moment Otsuka’s heart broke with love.

“Yes Kakashi?”

“Thank you”

The two sat together for a while before Obito had barged in with a book to share with Kakashi. Obito’s father, Kagami, followed after the boy apologising for his son’s rudeness. Otsuka waved it off as she slid off Kakashi’s bed. A second later Kagami was by her side to help her to her chair on the other side of the room.

While Kakashi and Obito yelled at each other over the book Otsuka asked about Obito’s checkup. Usually Kagami only accompanied the boy to the hospital when Obito had an appointment with Tsunade. The sannin was worried about Obito’s development with the chakra drain he’d experienced now that he had his sharingan at 6.

“He’ll be alright. She suggested that he get a tutor in addition to his academy schooling.”

“Do you have anyone in mind yet?”

Kagami looked over at his son and a soft smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, I need to discuss it with Fugaku-sama first. How’s your secretary search going?”

Otsuka sighed. “The interviews are scheduled throughout the next couple of days. Hopefully by the end of the week I’ll be able to hire someone.”

“And any news on Minato-san?” He asked quietly.

“No. No, not yet.” Otsuka bit her lip as her eyes fell to the floor. She tried not to think about how they’d missed his birthday. She tried not to think aboutShe wouldn’t cry. It would be fine, she didn’t have the time to be worrying.

“I’m sure Minato-san is alright.” There was a long pause as Kagami watched the children and Otsuka did her best to regain her composure. “I must thank you, before Kakashi, Obito never had any friends.”

Otsuka shook her head. “The thanks should go to Kakashi, he’s the one who’s put the work into their friendship.”

“Then you must thank him for me. Unfortunately I will have to take my leave now, would you mind if I leave Obito here?”

“Not at all, anytime he comes Kakashi perks up. Besides I have my rehab in about 30 minutes and I’d rather not leave Kakashi alone.” Kagami bid his son goodbye and half an hour later Otsuka did the same, telling the two to behave while she was gone.

Her session went well enough, she’d been allowed no crutches for short stretches, and she could use one for longer distances. She hadn’t been moving enough lately for her to really be stressing her body.

Two hours later she was back in Kakashi’s room with food to feed the three of them. After that Obito said goodbye with a promise to go straight home. Otsuka went back to work while Kakashi started reading the book Obito had brought him. Slowly the sun began to set and a nurse came in to drop off dinner, and after making sure Kakashi ate Otsuka was right back to work. She stayed that way for a few hours more until there was a knock on the door.

“Otsuka?”

The woman’s head snapped up from her work and she smiled at Shikaku as he entered. Kakashi didn’t lift his eyes from the book he was reading. “Perfect timing, I actually have an important question for you.”

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

“If you were going to move a hyuuga out of the hyuuga compound how exactly would you go about it?”

Shikaku froze. “Otsuka please tell me you aren’t about to try to move a branch member out of the hyuuga clan.” 

Otsuka glanced over and Kakashi was looking at his mother, eyes wide. She sighed, she probably shouldn’t have this conversation where Kakashi could hear. She stood, grabbing one crutch that was leaning against the large chair they had moved into the hospital room. “Kakashi please stay in the room.” As she moved towards the door Shikaku reached out and offered her a hand to help her out of the hospital room.

The two made their way into another empty hospital room, and Shikaku watched Otsuka’s movements like a hawk. He suspected the stress she’d been under wasn’t helping her heal. The moment the door was closed Otuska started up her argument. “I need to move one of my patients, they’re condition is getting worse staying in the compound. Is there no way to give them the help they need to leave?”

Shikaku shook his head. “The Hyuuga brand their branch members Otsuka, your patient could leave but they would simply burn out their eyes. They refuse to let the byakugan leave their clan. Besides there is nothing we can do about it. The clans are allowed to handle their own inner clan issues however they see fit.”

“They brand them?!” Otsuka felt her blood boil. “Shikaku they BRAND THEM?!”

Shikaku looked at the woman in front of him in shock. He’d never heard her raise her voice in anger. “Otsu-”

“No Shikaku. I will not allow my patients to be  _ branded.  _ Is that why Hizashi always wears-” She cut herself off. She couldn’t comprehend the idea that this had been going on for years and no one had stopped it. Otuska felt terrified to ask what else the brand did. Because if they had the gall to burn out the eyes on any member who defied them what else were they capable of doing? Still she had to know. “What else does it do Shikaku?”

The man frowned but answered anyway. “I don’t know much else. From what I’ve gathered they have the ability to use the brand for punishment if a branch member doesn’t follow their rules.” He paused. “We can’t do anything about it. Otsuka. We aren’t a part of their clan.” Shikaku had the sudden horrible feeling that telling Otsuka about the brand was probably the worst move he could’ve made.

Otsuka shook her head. How could anyone let this happen? Clans had the right to handle certain inner clan relations but to brand your own members and threaten them with it when they left? And everyone was always angry with the Uchiha. She needed to talk to Hizashi, she couldn’t let this continue.

“You aren’t gonna let this go are you?” Otsuka looked up to find her cousin with a resigned look on his face as he stared at nothing in particular. He gave her a long suffering sigh before looking back at her. “I guess I asked for this telling you about the brand. Well, what’s the plan?”

A younger Otsuka would've turned to him and called him the genius. A younger Otsuka would’ve asked what she could do to help. “I need you to get Hizashi to pay Kakashi and I a visit, and I need you to ask Fume to host a dinner for a few of the clan heads. I’ll let you handle keeping people’s noses out of our attempts. Also I need to find a secretary as fast as possible.”

“How’re you going to handle removing the brand Otsuka?” Shikaku was smiling at her. As much of a headache as this was going to become, he was going to enjoy every minute of his almost sister ripping apart the Hyuuga.

“Well, in theory Minato should be home any day now. I guess I should just resign myself to him always being late home from missions. It’s becoming a habit.”

“What date should I set the dinner for?”

“Hmmm, when does the next cycle of clan heads go out? I know Hiyashi won’t be in the village for much longer.”

“The end of the month.”

“Well I guess the first of next month is perfect then.” Otsuka was tugging on a strand of her own hair as she mulled over how on earth she was going to convince the Hyuuga to stop branding branch members. Hizashi was married, and at this point her best bet was to play with the future father. “One last thing, do you think you can look into what exactly the brand does. It would be good to know before I approach Hizashi about it, and I’m not going to put my patient in danger by asking them questions about it.”

“I will.” Shikaku’s mind was already racing to form a plan to fill in the gaps for anything Otsuka wouldn’t know to plan around and any other precautionary sets he could take as clan head. “Anything else?”

Otsuka deflated, anxiety creeping up on her. There was no way she had thought of everything. What was she missing? “Umm” She racked her brain for anything else she could do to prepare but it really all came down to Hizashi. “Well, it’s off topic but would you mind sitting in on my interviews for a secretary? I know its dumb, I already had Kin, Minato, and Kakashi narrow down the options but, well it would make me feel better.”

Shikaku nodded as he waved goodbye to his free time. Otuska was quickly eating up his cloud gazing time. “When are they?”

“Oh I’ll give you the list when we get back to room.” Pushing herself out of the chair she’d temporarily seated herself in, she moved to hug her cousin. “Thank you Shikaku.”

“Anytime.” As Shikaku wrapped his arms around her, he felt her shoulders begin to shake and a few seconds later her tears followed.

~

Jiraiya was not at all surprised to find out his precious student had ended up stuck on the front lines. Iwa had sent more troops than Konoha had expected and the first few outposts had been overrun. With many of Konoha’s heavy hitters back at home, Minato had realized leaving Kushina to push back the entire army wouldn’t be enough. So he left her the eastern war front as he worked on the southern. 

The Hokage had decided to send Jiraiya after two weeks with no communication from the frontlines. On his trip there he’d run into a group of konoha nin that had turned out to be spies and suddenly the lack of communication was making sense. Minato had probably ordered to cut off of all communication that he couldn’t be certain was trustworthy. 

After that he’d taken a small detour to get rid of their little spy problem. He’d tracked it down to a small group of three ninja selling the clothing and information they’d gotten off dead Konoha nin. An ‘accidental’ fire had solved the issue and Jiraiya was back on his original mission.

“Sensei, it’s not that I’m not thankful you're here-”

“But you're worried about your girlfriend, yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t worry Mother, last I checked she’s surrounded by paranoid ninja in the hospital.”

Minato gave his teacher a half-hearted glare before continuing his sentence. “But you could at least pay attention.”

Jiraya rolled his eyes. “You need me to find their encampment while you get their main forces attention. I heard you the first time. Wouldn’t it be better to just let me seduce one of the Kunochi and-”

“Sensei!”

“Minato you’re no fun.” 

~

The interviews had been going well. In fact Shikaku was surprised that all of the candidates so far had seemed amazing. He caught a few lies here and there but nothing that was concerning, it was clear they just wanted to impress Otsuka. 

The next interviewee was a young kunoichi named Mebuki. She was only 16, but she had enough experience as a chunin who regularly manned the mission desk with coordination, she had an eidetic-like memory, and her heightened Chakra sensitivity would go a long way for being able to pick up on Otsuka’s emotions while she was inside the office. She was the one Shikaku was the most interested in.

She arrived ten minutes early, and patiently sat in the hall while she waited to be called in. Otsuka was only willing to wait til it was five minutes early and not the ten minutes late the clan head had suggested. He’d gotten a dirty look for that suggestion. 

Shikaku swung the door open to find the teen watching an interaction happening down the hallway. She only turned her head to smile at Shikaku, acting as if she hadn’t just been caught snooping. Shikaku held back a smile. She was good. “Mebuki?”

“Yes?”

“Otsuka is ready for you.” He jerked his head back and went back into the room to leave her to close the door. Plopping himself down in the chair he’d been using he flipped to a random page in the book he’d been passively reading.

Mebuki moved into the room and closed the door behind her soundlessly. It was another point towards her in Shikaku’s book. “Welcome, it’s nice to meet you Mebuki-san.”

“You as well Nara-san.”

“Ah, just call me Otsuka, Nara-san makes me feel old.” Shikaku snorted loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear and Otsuka sent him a glare. “Excuse him. Anyway let’s dive right in. So Mebuki, can you tell me a little about what you want out of this job?”

“I want something different from the chunin desk. It doesn’t pay enough, I need more than just the chunin pension to help out my family. I have five siblings and my mother is sick, this job is a huge pay raise. Besides, you’re about to start something important here, and I would love to be a part of it.”

It was like she was a girl after Otsuka's own heart, a sick mother, someone to take care of, wanting to make a difference. It was a little scary how similar the two seemed to be already. Shikaku was certain Otsuka was thinking the same thing.

“So no long term plans for the future?”

“Ah well,” At this Mebuki blushed, the first real reaction out of her Otsuka had gotten. “Maybe eventually I’d like to settle down with someone and have some children. But that’s far in the future.”

Otsuka reached down into her desk drawer to pull out a file. She began to read it as she continued to ask questions. “Now I’ve gone over all your recommendations, and frankly they’re glowing Mebuki-san.” Otsuka smiled up at her. “Still, could you tell me a bit about what you think are your strengths?”

The rest of the interview was more to lull Mebuki into a sense of ease. To make her feel like Shikaku and Otsuka trusted her. They’d gone over a plan before the interviews started. Otsuka would drop little tidbits about her family of things she liked to do outside of work. Shikaku would start a little banter every now and then. They wanted them to be relaxed by the end. 

Finally Otsuka would write something on a piece of paper and ask Shikaku to deliver it to Kin. Shikaku would refuse for whatever lazy reason he could come up with. So Otsuka would stand to deliver it herself, but Shikaku would tell her to stay seated and not to aggravate her wound. Then he’d suggest the interviewee deliver it and give them some sort of sign like a wink or a nod to make it look like he was on their side. Like he was trying to get them access to the information in the note.

Otsuka would politely ask them to not look in the note before they were off to deliver it. What the interviewee didn’t know was that the paper had a seal on it that would activate if the paper was unfolded. The paper would disintegrate and there would be no message to deliver Kin. Everyone so far had opened it and either delivered a blank paper they had found or been up front about their choice.

Mebuki took the note with a small bow before thanking Otsuka for the opportunity and two minutes later Kin was at the door. He was smiling and waving the piece of paper.

“She delivered the original paper.”

Otsuka actually whooped. A large smile spread across her face as she cheered for Mebuki.

“So can we just forgo the last interview if we know you’re gonna hire Mebuki?” Shikaku asks from the chair.

“No, it’s important we give everyone a fair chance before we decide.” Otsuka felt rather like throwing something at Shikaku’s head.

“But you’ve already decided.”

Kin laughed. “Who knows maybe the final one will be even better.”

Shikaku glared at Kin from his chair. “Please feel free to switch with me and sit here through these tedious interviews.”

“You agreed to do this.” Otsuka replies, replacing Mebuki’s file in the drawer.

“Agree makes it sound like I had an option. Ah where’s Minato when you need him. He would’ve loved to sit here and flirt with you while the poor interviewee had to listen to you two go on.” Shikaku watched Otsuka’s face carefully at the mention of her boyfriend. She just rolled her eyes as she pulled out the next interviewee’s file but her grip on the desk tightened. He shared a look with Kin.

At this point it was just a matter of time before Otsuka ran herself raggad trying to handle everything and Shikaku was going to do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

~

Minato was flashing back and forth across the battlefield at lightning speeds doing everything in his power to keep Iwa’s attention. If they caught on to the fact that Minato and his division were the distraction the entire plan would be destroyed. From the expressions of the ninja he was fighting they were growing suspicious. Konoha’s forces had focused less on killing everyone and more on keeping their attention.

Minato needed to do something and fast. He couldn’t afford for the Iwa-nin to retreat until Jiraiya was back and had confirmed all of the bomb seals had been planted in the encampment. He needed something that could look like the large attack Konoha had been waiting for, but that could fail enough they wouldn’t start an immediate retreat.

He contemplated summoning Gamakichi but it would be a large drain on his chakra, and Gamakichi would be a little too effective at his job. He had a few of Kushina’s barrier seals on him but it wouldn’t do the job either. His mind was drawn to the strange genjutsu-like trap Kakashi had been pulled into. If he could pull something off but on a larger scale he might be able to trick the Iwa-nin that they were winning. It would take him a few minutes to draw up the seal, and the chakra drain would be immense, but it would do the trick.

He pulled out of the fight back to their own encampment and set to work. By the time he was done the Iwa nin had already started to pullback. With no time to lose and no time to recheck his work he pushed his chakra into the seal and prayed.


	27. Chapter 27

Otsuka was woken from her sleep by Kakashi’s nightmares. She was on her feet a few seconds later, cautiously rousing him from his nightmare. He’s accidentally lashed out at her a few times, and she knew he’d beat himself up if he ever hurt her. 

Snapping out of his dream, Kakashi threw himself into Otsuka’s arms. She didn’t say anything as he clung to her, entire body shaking, just soothingly ran her hands through his hair and hummed a low tune. They’d spent every night like this for the past two weeks. His nightmares had become more frequent after the day Minato was supposed to arrive home came and went. Kakashi usually wouldn’t fall back asleep, and so Otsuka endeavored to stay up with him. Sometimes she’d read to him, other times they would discuss beginner fuinjutsu theory or whatever Otsuka was currently stressing about.

Tonight, as Kakashi calmed himself through long slow breaths, Otsuka took the initiative and picked the topic for him. Because Midnight had passed, because it was their anniversary and Minato wasn’t here. “Kakashi, do you want to know how Minato and I started dating?”

She was starting to feel more and more like Minato wouldn’t come back home. It was a heart wrenching feeling, a deep fear. She had lived for her family all her life, she still did, but now she lived for herself too. It was something she was still working on, allowing herself to put what she wanted to do in front of always pleasing Minato or Kakashi. Defining the difference between what they needed and what they wanted.

And for a long time in her life, when her mother had ruled over the decisions Otsuka made, she didn’t know the difference. But Minato, she was the first thing she allowed herself to want. She’d met him a few days after she’d turned 14. At first it had been to bring Shikaku’s team bento’s and when she’d found 6 people sitting there instead of 3, she’d handed the bento’s to Minato’s team and told off Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza for not telling her sooner to make more lunch. Half an hour later she’d returned with more bentos.

When she’d first handed the bento over to Minato he’d waved it away. Explained he hadn’t wanted to take Shikaku’s lunch, after all food made with someone in mind should go to them. Otsuka had been confused at first, but then she had seen the longing in his eyes. Longing for a family, for someone to care for and for someone to care about him. At the time she had simply smiled and said she would go back and make Shikaku more and shoved the bento into the blonds hands.

When she returned with more food she’d watched as the 6 talked about strategy and training. She’d heard something about a joint mission from Shikaku the day before. When they had all finished up Minato had insisted on helping Otsuka take a 7 bento boxes home and help with the dishes. On the way back home, Minato had talked her ear off about fuinjutsu after Otsuka asked one question about his training. 

The way his smile and happiness never seemed to dim struck her. Despite the longing and loneliness behind his eyes, he moved forward. There was something about him that made her want to listen, that inspired her to make that loneliness disappear completely. And as she waved goodbye to him at the Nara gates she promised herself she would do everything in her power to do exactly that.

Later that day, when Shikaku had returned home Otsuka insisted that he bring Minato’s team over more often, making up some excuse about bulk buying food being cheaper. Shikaku had just nodded and complied with her request. Everyday after that for the next three years (when they weren’t off on a mission) Minato, Fugaku, and Hiashi joined Ino-Shika-Cho for lunch and Otsuka made them food. As Minato was clanless, she took on mending his clothes and anything else without even blinking an eye. 

Otsuka couldn’t pinpoint the moment it happened, the moment she began to wish for more from Minato than just friendship, but she could pinpoint the moment she decided. The moment she decided that she was going to go after something she wanted. Not for anyone else, not to appease her mother, but because  _ she _ wanted to.

“Yes.”

Otsuka was pulled from her memories by Kakashi’s answer. She looked down and smiled at him. “Well, it was four days after Minato’s 18th birthday. It was the only day everyone had free and so I decided to throw him a surprise birthday party.”

~

“Shi, I have no idea what to make.” She was cleaning their bentos from earlier that day for lunch.

“Why don’t you just ask Choza to supply the food?”

“Because-”

“Otsuka, please tell me you aren’t planning on throwing that Namikaze boy a birthday party.” The voice snaps from around the corner. Shikaku watches Otsuka’s body go rigid and he narrows his eyes. His aunt had become more and more controlling lately. She didn’t approve of Otsuka’s crush on Minato and she certainly didn’t approve of her daughter dating someone.

Hanayo Nara was an oddity among the Nara clan, in the fact that she was not in fact a Nara by birth. She had been sponsored by the clan when she was younger and the academy still required a sponsorship if you weren’t a clan kid. Then a few years later she married Kame Nara, his father’s brother. Hanayo was determined, after Kame had died she had taken a harsh turn. Every waking moment she spent worrying about keeping Otsuka out of the hands of those who would hurt her and trying her best to put Otsuka in a spot where no one could touch her.

Kame had a mutation of the Nara Kekkei Genkai, it was dangerous and if it could be passed on the Nara clan would become all the stronger. However Kame had only ever had one child, Otsuka Nara, who had never shown any interest in becoming a ninja. The Nara clan was perfectly fine to let Otsuka live her own life, whether she passed down the mutation or not did not come before her happiness. But Hanayo knew a world clan kids didn’t, and she knew that Otsuka could be weaseled out of the Nara clan because she was technically only half Nara and Kame was dead.

So Hanayo had sworn to protect her child and she had. When she died, and Hanayo could feel her time coming, that duty to protect would fall to whoever Otsuka married. If Otsuka married out of the Nara clan, she could kiss what protection she did have goodbye. Namikaze Minato, prodigy or not, endangered her child.

“It’s just a small party Kaa-san. He’s turning 18, and he doesn’t have any other family to plan it for him.” Otsuka did not turn around to look at her mother. She knew the moment she did any fight she had would crumble.

There was a pause before Hanayo sighed. “You’re home less and less, and this is what you want to spend your time on? I suppose I can’t stop you.” The sound of her cane clacked loudly against the floor as she walked away.

Otsuka burned a hole into the sink, unmoving, and Shikaku felt a burning rage spark. Otsuka was for all intents and purposes his little sister, and he’d watched his aunt twist Otsuka’s emotions around on a whim all his life. But when Otsuka had finally,  _ finally, _ picked something of her own accord her mother did this. It made him angrier than he’d ever felt before.

Shikaku reached over from where he was leaning against the counter to turn off the sink before it overflowed. Snatching up a towel he handed it to Otsuka. He didn’t want to meddle, Otsuka could and would get there on her own, but Shikaku had had enough of her mother.

“He loves anything you make.” When Otsuka doesn’t do anything but continue to stare at the floor, clearly at war with herself, Shikaku tries again. “Kashipan and Tonkotsu Ramen, your handmade noodles are probably his favorite.” He is completely making it up, in fact he’s pretty sure Minato has never tried her hand made noodles, but it does the trick.

Otsuka’s hands tighten around the towel and she takes a shaky breath. “I guess I’m not a very good crush if I never noticed what his favorite food is. It doesn’t matter, Minato deserves a family.” She pauses and stares off to the side. It doesn’t need to be her, but she wants it to be.

Minato whose smile glowed. Minato who felt like sunshine. Minato who didn’t ask for anything, just gave and gave and gave until he couldn’t anymore. Minato who talked for hours about anything he loved. Minato who had let her cry into his arms for hours after Shikaku almost hadn’t come home. Minato who, right before he’d left on his last mission, had scooped Otsuka up in a hug and almost kissed her.

She wanted. 

It hurt, to be so at war with herself. She didn’t want to hurt her mother, to disappoint her or make her angry, to make her mother feel alone. But she knew that it was okay to want Minato, okay to go after him as long as he accepted her. She would just have to prove to her mother that she would never abandon her for someone else. Family always came first, but maybe Minato could be family.

~

The party had gone amazingly, Otsuka honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing Minato smile so brightly. He had gushed over his presents and complimented her endlessly on her food. Fugaku had ended up challenging him to a sparring match and the party had promptly been taken outside. It was only after everyone but Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza had left, the three had promised to clean up the house while Minato and Otsuka went on a walk.

So with a wave and thanks Otsuka had closed the door behind her and turned to smile at Minato. “So, you enjoyed the party?”

“I did, your cooking was amazing. I’ve never had your ramen before, it was like heaven.” Minato started off on their walk catching Otsuka’s hand in his. “Really everything you make is...”

It wasn’t that Otsuka had stopped listening to him as he dragged her along but Shikaku’s words were ringing in her ears.  _ “He loves anything you make.”  _ Why had Shikaku said ramen if Minato had never even tried her noodles? How had he known Minato would love the ramen so much? And why was Minato still rambling on about her food as if it was- oh. Oh. It clicked.

“Otsuka?” She blinked herself out of her stupor to look at Minato’s concerned face. 

A flush pushed its way onto her face. “U-um, yes?”

“I asked if you wanted to watch the sunset tonight?”

“Oh! Yes, I’d like that. Hokage Mountain?”

Minato laughed. “You know me too well.” He lets go of her hand to rub the back of his head.

Otsuka continues walking, this time headed towards the mountain top, she doesn’t say anything but her hand feels cold now. “You know, one day we’ll be able to sit on your head instead of Sarutobi-sama's.”

“I wonder how spiky mine will be? If it’s anything like Tobirama then-”

“We could always wet your hair right before they do the carving so it will be straight.”

“But then I’ll look like a drowned rat!” Minato protests. Otsuka laughs at his pout and hopes that maybe, just maybe he likes her back.

“So not much different than you already look?”

“HEY!” He gave her a look filled with indignation.

“Sorry, sorry.” Otsuka does not feel sorry at all. In fact she feels over the moon, talking to Minato always filled her with a rush of vivacity and cheer.

“Thank you.” The jonin is staring up at the faces of the three Hokage. His voice is soft and she can tell he’s got that ache for something more again. “For believing in my dream.”

They reach the top of the mountain in a companionable silence. Otsuka can tell Minato is thinking again. She knows he is likely to get stuck in his own head if she leaves him be much longer.

Otsuka wants to ease the ache, the loneliness, the longing, everything. Minato had always put everyone before himself, and she was tired of watching him suffer. She reached out with her free hand and cupped the side of his face. It pulled him enough out of his thoughts that his eyes can focus on her. 

Otsuka desperately wanted to be right. Desperately hoped that maybe she could be one of those topics Minato never shut up about, one of those things he cherished and loved. Moving closer to him she slowly brought her lips to his, leaving enough time for him to pull away. It was short and soft and it ended almost right after it started.

Minato’s eyes were wide and the longer he stared at her the more worried she became. “Minato? Did you- Are you-” She didn’t know how to word the question. She probably should have asked before she kissed him, but she also wanted to know if he was okay because the blond before her seemed to have broken. “Um, I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to kiss you.”

The question pulled him enough out of his daze for him to respond. “I-I-I-” His mouth hung open and Otsuka wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry. She really hadn’t meant to hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable in any way. “No, I-you-It’s just- I thought you didn’t like-” He cut himself off again and closed his eyes. As he took a deep breath a blush pushed its way onto his face.

“Minato, if I made you uncomfortable-”

“No, no it isn’t that.” Minato opened his eyes again, the brightest smile Otsuka had ever seen making its way onto his face. Without even hesitating he was pulling her back against him, hands moving to cup her face the way she had done to him. “May I kiss you?” His face was close enough she couldn’t see anything but him.

“Yes!” Otsuka very nearly knocked their heads together the way she jumped forward to kiss him again, but Minato seemed to avoid it by tilting his head. The kiss was still a bit jarring but neither of them seemed to care. The feeling of something fluttering against Otsuka’s stomach almost hurt. The time Minato pulled away, smiling but beet red.

“How can someone be so beautiful?” He was giving her that look again, but this time it caused another round of butterflies to go off in her stomach.

“Ah- well,” Otsuka was certain that she was just as red as Minato was. “You’re beautiful too. And you-” She stopped for a moment as she thought about how to describe what she was feeling. “You make me  _ want _ .”

“Want?” Otsuka isn’t sure if he’s confused or just surprised by her words.

“I want to smile and laugh with you, I want to kiss you over and over, I want to listen to you talk about fuinjutsu for hours. I want your time and care.” It’s an awkward way to put everything she’s feeling out in the open, but Otsuka isn’t quite sure how else to get across this feeling. The feeling that she wants to be something for someone not because she has any obligation to, but because she  _ wants  _ to. 

It isn’t that she doesn’t love her family, doesn’t love her mother. It isn’t that she doesn’t want to help her mother, but she also knows that she needs to help her mother. She needs to help her mother because it is her duty as Hanayo’s daughter and to her family. She doesn’t need Minato, doesn’t need to look after him, doesn’t need to be there for him, doesn’t need to keep him happy. There is no obligation to do those things for him, she just wants to.

“I want to be with you because it’s what I want. Not because of anything but my own choice. Does that make sense?” Otsuka feels like she might explode. Minato is giving her the biggest smile she’s ever seen and staring at her with a gaze that makes her feel like she’s never been more understood in her life.

“Yeah, it does.” His smile gets even wider before his blush finally starts to calm. It’s too much for Minato for a moment. The idea that Otuska, the woman he’s come to value the most in the world, could want him. “I like you Otsuka.” Minato whispers it softly, lips only an inch away from her own. “I like you, and I have for god knows how long. You’re so strong, always willing to give and help. But more than that, you became for me what no one else has, what no one else cared to notice.” After a few seconds of silence Otsuka follows up.

“Notice?”

“That I felt alone. You and Sensei are the closest thing I have to family. It’s because of you Shikaku is more of my friend than just an acquaintance. You were willing to be there for me and look out for me when even my parents wouldn’t and I-” Minato cuts himself off, but he holds Otsuka a little tighter. “Would you be willing to be my girlfriend Otsuka? Because I want to try this, I want to try being family and caring and…” He trails off when he realizes Otsuka is looking at him.

His determination is written across his face, and Otuska can’t help but feel like she wants to try just as hard as he will. There’s no hesitation when she answers. “Of course.”

Minato’s jaw drops “Really?”

“Yes” Otsuka gives her newly appointed boyfriend a confused look. “Minato I’m the one that kissed you.”

It takes a moment but Minato’s world stops spinning enough to realize she has a point. Then he kisses her like she's the most intoxicating thing in the world. His left hand finds the back of her neck to stroke it softly while the other locks their fingers together. Their teeth knock together as Otsuka tries to gently bite Minato’s lower lip and as Minato pushes their bodies closer he loses his balance. 

The end up on the ground, a tangle of limbs and laughter. Minato feels ludicrously happy and Otsuka feels so delighted her heart hurts. Slowly calm down and move to sit by the edge and look out at the sunset.

The sun is beginning to set and it’s light makes Konoha sparkle. Otsuka takes in the dazzling view of the village glowing as it’s steeped in the sun's glowing rays. She’s seen it before and yet something about the way it looked now took her breath away. 

~

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. “Sensei is silly.”

Otsuka snorted. “He’s a total spaz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda an accident to end up posting the romance chapter on Valentines Day but hey, it worked out.


End file.
